You and I
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: As Elena walks out the door she looks back on her life and what she is leaving behind.  Can her memories help her find the strength to finally stop running and turn to the only person whose ever always stood by her?  DELENA/AU/AH/Major Lemons!  Will update 9/20-21 due to personal emergency, thanks!
1. Prologue:  Six Degrees of Desperation

**Prologue: Six Degrees of Desperation**

"_Wouldn't it be lovely if we were old? We'd have survived all this. Everything thing would be easy and uncomplicated; the way it was when we were young. Katie, it was never uncomplicated." –The Way We Were, 1973._

Elena took in a deep breath as she turned off the highway and pulled onto the long driveway that had once led to her home. Her black Mercedes crawled slowly up the pavement as Elena considered turning around and simply forgetting about this trip altogether. But, deep down, she knew she couldn't forget this. In a few months all of this would be over and today she needed to see him just one last time. She needed to make sure he was still breathing and just look at his beautiful face once more before all was said and done. She had called every day for the past week and no one had answered. She had asked friends and family if they had seen him, yet no one could seem to give her a straight answer. Deep down she knew this visit could be a disaster, but she at least owed him this, frankly she owed him so much more.

Slowly, Elena pulled up to the front of the large French colonial home that sat at the top of the driveway. The breathtakingly beautiful home was just as she remembered it and was definitely something she would never be able to forget: An immaculate archway with large white pillars that opened up to the wrap around porch, the rose bushes he had planted because he knew they were her favorite flower and the perfectly broken step just at the base of the stairs that she had broken when she had tried to back up too fast after one of their infamous fights. Everything in front of her held a special memory of the life that she had lived for the past two years, a life she was now giving up.

Elena took one last deep breath and then finally opened the door to her car and stepped out onto the pavement. She took in the beautiful smell of the freshly cut grass and began to make her way up the driveway. As she got closer to the house she felt panic hit her as she noticed the front door standing wide open. She turned and saw Damon's midnight blue Mustang parked crookedly near the grass. Something was definitely wrong and after months of pretending she knew she was about to find out exactly what that something was.

The second Elena walked into the house she felt as if she had stepped into another world. Everything was exactly how she had left it months ago. The mail was still lying on the table in the hall, the closet door was opened from when she had grabbed her coat and her keys were still hanging on the hook where she had hung them just before she walked out the door. She closed her eyes and felt the pain shoot through her as memories of that night invaded her mind, she shook her head, now was not the time for memory lane. She just needed to check on him and then leave, once and for all.

Elena slowly walked down the hall as the sound of her heels on the wooden floor echoed throughout the house. She quickly ran her fingers through her long chocolate brown hair and then rounded the corner and entered the parlor. Once she entered, she looked around and realized that at least one room in the house definitely had changed since her departure. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and empty bottles of liquor were scattered across the tables and even the floor around her. A rock ballad thumped quietly out of the speakers beside her and clothes were strewn across the floor. She looked to the other side of the room and saw him sitting in a large overstuffed leather chair. His head hung heavily on the back of the chair and his messy jet black hair fell around his eyes. He didn't move, but she knew he knew she was there.

"I thought you were never coming back." Damon's voice broke through the thick air of the room and almost made Elena jump. She looked down at the floor and then started moving closer toward him.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I've been trying to reach you for days and you haven't answered any of my calls." She said quietly. She heard the low rumble of a laugh coming from Damon as he finally turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were blood shot and his face was painfully pale.

"Now you care about if I'm alright? You didn't seem to give a fuck when you packed up your shit and walked out of here a few months ago. Why do you care now?" He asked. Elena shook her head and she felt her hands begin to shake.

"Damon, I have always cared about you, you know that. I just had to get out of here. This wasn't good for anyone anymore." She said quickly as she continued to avoid his eyes.

"It wasn't good for you anymore, Elena? Well, God I am so sorry that this wasn't good for you! Here I was thinking everything was perfect! I know I was having a blast! That must have been fucking horrible for you." He said as he pushed himself out of the chair and shakily found his footing.

Elena looked up and watched as Damon began to slowly make his way toward her. He walked slowly and staggered as he reached down and tried to steady himself on a chair. His black dress pants hung low on his hips and his white button down dress shirt hung open exposing the rippling tight muscles of his chest and stomach. To say that Damon was drunk was an understatement, but no matter what, he would always be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on in her entire life. That, and so many other things, made this even harder than it already was.

"So, why are you really here Elena? Miss me that much, or should I just get my checkbook now?" He asked in a sour tone as an un-amused smile twisted on his lips. Elena looked down at the floor.

"Damon, I don't want your money. I am here because I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said as she looked up and finally met his painfully blue eyes. She reached out her hand and touched her fingertips to his hand softly.

"So are you alright?" She asked softly. Damon stared at her and then looked down at her hand. He quickly grabbed it in his and pushed her back into the wall as anger rushed through him.

"No Elena, I am not alright. I am fucking pissed off. In the past few months I have lost everything, EVERYTHING! You left Elena, you just fucking left! You packed your shit in the middle of the night and ran like a coward. You couldn't even face me! I might not deserve a lot Elena, but I deserve better than that!" He spat as he tightened his grip on her delicate wrist. Elena winced against the pain, but just let out a ragged breath.

"Damon, I am sorry. I had to leave, you don't understand." She said softly. Damon laughed low once again as he stared at her.

"I don't understand? I understand perfectly. I have known you for almost your entire life Elena, trust me I understand. You got scared. You got scared and you ran. You always run when you are scared. I am here, why couldn't you just run to me? For once in your life why couldn't you have just stayed? Why couldn't you have just come to me? I have tried to give you everything. I would give you my life if you asked me to, all I have ever wanted was you. But I don't get you because you are too afraid, you have always been too fucking afraid." He said as emotion flooded his voice. Elena stared up at him and felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She nodded her head and then looked down at the floor.

"I know and I am sorry, but I didn't know what else to do but run. It hurt so bad, it still hurts so badly. It was like someone ripped out a part of me and now I can't find it. I don't know who I am, or who I am supposed to be." She said as the tears began to spill down her cheeks. Damon's expression softened and he let out a sigh as he dropped her wrist. He leaned closer to her face and stared into her chocolate brown eyes and saw the same pain he had seen in the mirror every day for the past few months.

"I know exactly who you are. You are Elena Salvatore. You are my wife and you are scared. I am scared too but if you would just let me in then I can be strong for you. I will give you everything that I am and I will love you forever, hell, I've loved you my entire life, let me love you for the rest of it. Just give me the chance to do it, just let me in and we can survive this, together." He said softly, the sweet smell of Bourbon rolled off his breath and made Elena feel intoxicated just by being near him. The tears continued to roll down her face.

"Damon, I…" She started, but suddenly she felt his hands moving up her sides. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth from his touch overwhelm her. It had been months since she had felt his hands on her and feeling him now only made her more confused on why she was really there.

"Let me make it better Elena. God, just let me touch you again." He said in a whisper as his hands ran over her now ridged frame. Elena let out a ragged breath as Damon leaned closer to her, his lips gently touched her cheek as he ran his lips over her wet skin. He kissed her tears and ran his fingers over her lips. Elena opened her mouth and let her head fall back onto the wall behind her. The taste of his skin was like a drug and having one taste always made her want more. It had been so long, she needed him, she knew she needed him and she knew if she just let him touch her she would forget the pain, if only for a few hours, it would all go away.

"Damon…" She whispered, but before she could say anything else she felt his lips crash down on hers. He kissed her hungrily as he pushed her further into the wall. His hands roamed her body as she moaned into his mouth. Months of pain began to fade into the background as all Elena felt was him. He was all that mattered, he was all she needed, maybe everything would be alright if she just stayed and they could be like this, forever.

Damon slowly pulled away and looked into Elena's eyes. His breath came out in ragged pants as he studied her face. Elena felt reality crash back down around her as she stared up into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Pain moved through her body as she looked at him. Memories of the four months before slammed into her body and suddenly she remembered why she had left and why his touch, in the end, would never be enough.

"Damon we can't do this." She said softly as she turned her head away from him. Damon let out a sigh and gritted his teeth. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to hold in the rage that was suddenly coursing through his veins.

"Why, Elena? Why can't we do this?" He asked in a bitter tone. Elena felt her heart sink as she heard the pain in his voice, but she wouldn't allow herself to meet his stare.

"You know why we can't Damon. I left for a reason and I came here to make sure you were alright, nothing more." She said slowly.

Elena jumped as Damon's hand slammed into the wall beside her head. He moved so there was one hand on each side of her head as he caged her against him. Her breath began to quicken as she felt his pain turn into anger in an instant.

"This is about him isn't it, Elena?" He asked bitterly. Elena looked at the floor.

"Damon, please." She started, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"God Damnit Elena, I can't do this forever. He's gone, Nicolas is gone. You have to let him go!" He yelled as he looked down at her. Elena turned and looked into Damon's eyes. She stared daggers at him as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Rage filled her body and she pulled her hand free from between their bodies and in a quick flash, slapped him across the face. Damon stared at her and shock seemed to replace the anger in his expression.

"Let him go, Damon! Fuck you! It was a mistake to come here. When I left I never intended on coming back and I should've stuck with it." She screamed as tears once again began to flood down her face. Damon moved closer to her so she wasn't able to get away.

"Look at me. Look at me Elena!" He screamed. Elena shook her head, but in an instant Damon's hand was under her chin forcing her eyes to his. She tried to fight against him, but he was far too strong for her.

"Damon, I can't." She said as she sobbed against him. Damon breathed out heavily and then dropped her chin. He put his hands back on the walls beside her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Why when you look at me do you only see him? You haven't seen me in months, Elena; I just want you to see me. Maybe if you could just do that, you would remember that you still love me." He said softly. Elena felt another sob escape her mouth. She shook her head.

"I do love you Damon. I love you more than anything." She cried as she reached out and put her hands on his chest. Damon moved his arm and wrapped his hand around both of hers.

"If you love me, then why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me?" He asked with pain in his voice. Elena looked up and fought back her tears so that she could finally say the words that she had been convincing herself of for the past month.

"Because Damon, it's not enough anymore. It's just not enough." She said softly. Damon stared down at her and in an instant pulled his hands away from her. He backed up and looked at her as if she had just shot him in the chest. He shook his head and Elena watched as he bit back the pain and anger flooded over him once again.

"Get out, Elena." He said in a hoarse voice. Elena shook her head and tried to move toward him, but he held his arm out to her and she knew that he was done talking and saying anything else would only make it worse.

"I said get out. I will sign the fucking papers and you can go wherever the hell you want. I will make sure you are taken care of, but I don't ever want to see you again. Do not come back here again and I mean it." He said as he clenched his jaw. Elena stared at him and then slowly nodded. She turned and began to slowly walk out of the parlor to make her way to the door. Before, she made it out of the room she turned back and looked at him. She saw tears running down his face as he stared into the orange flames of the fireplace.

"I will never stop loving you Damon. I have loved you since the day I met you. And someday I hope you understand why I had to do this." She said in a quiet tone. Damon shook his head but did not look at her.

"I hope so too." He said quietly.

After a moment, Elena turned and quickly walked down the long hallway to the front door. She looked around one last time at the memories of the life she was now leaving behind. She never thought she would leave this house because of all the happiness that it once held, but now as she looked around all she saw was pain and sadness. Elena reached out and gently touched the front door as felt tears sting in her eyes. She let out a deep breath and suddenly she felt like the scared little girl she had been eighteen years before. As she turned the knob the only thing that rang in her ears was her mother's voice. _"Run Elena Run!"_

_**Please read and review. This is going to be a novel of a fan fiction lol and I definitely want the input if you want to share it. I have had a horrible bout of writers block (as people probably have noticed from my unfinished other works) but am inspired and back in the game now! I will post the next chapter by tonight. Thanks everyone! XOXOXO-Nikki**_


	2. Chapter 1:The Things My Mother Taught Me

**Chapter One: The Things My Mother Taught Me.**

"_Mothers always love their daughters, even if they show it poorly." –Hope Floats_

Elena moved her legs as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she moved it felt as if her mother was still dragging her through the grass. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to catch her breath while trying to keep up with her mother at the same time. Her mother carried her baby brother in her arms and tried to hush him as he screamed at the top of his lungs. No matter how fast they moved though, her mother just kept repeating the same words over and over.

"Run, just run, don't look back." She said again as she started to move faster. Elena felt the tears begin to run faster down her cheeks as she looked up.

"Mommy, slow down! Where are we going?" Elena asked breathlessly. Her mother didn't look at her, but she squeezed her hand tighter.

"Away from here, Elena. Far away from here." She said as they finally reached the driveway where her mother's car was parked. She opened the door and quickly shoved Elena's brother in his car seat. Just as she did, Elena heard her father's voice behind them.

"Miranda! Miranda, you get your ass back in this house right now!" He screamed. Elena turned and saw her father running toward them. His light brown hair was disheveled and his white T-Shirt was covered in sweat.

"Elena, get in the car right this second!" Her mother screamed. Elena turned and quickly followed her mother's instructions. She opened the door and threw herself into the front seat of the car. Her mother quickly followed her and locked all the doors as she turned the ignition in their station wagon.

"Miranda! You can't do this you bitch! Those are my kids too! You can't take them from me Miranda! I have given you everything you have! So help me God I will take it all away!" He screamed as he finally reached the car. Elena shook as she tried not to look out the window where her father now stood. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she twisted her small fingers together in her lap.

"Grayson, get away from the car! We are leaving! You will never do this to me again! I will be damned if you are going to hurt me or these children ever again!" Miranda screamed. Elena turned toward her mother and for the first time that night she finally saw her face. Tears were streaming down her bruise covered face and blood trickled lightly from the corner of her mouth. For years, Elena had heard her parents fight after she and her brother had went to bed at night, but she had never seen her mother look like this before.

"Elena!" Her father screamed as he pounded on her window. Elena jumped and turned toward the broken man that pounded on the glass. His eyes were glazed and his speech was slurred, but looking at him she could still see her father. She stared wide eyed at him as he spoke.

"Elena, open the door sweetie. It's daddy. Open the door and come inside. I love you sweetheart. I love you. Come inside baby." He begged as he pounded at the window. Tears left trails down his dirty face as he pleaded with his daughter. Elena felt the tears rush harder down her face as she stared at him.

"I love you Daddy." She said softly and then looked back down at her lap. In an instant Grayson's hands slammed down on her window.

"Elena, open the fucking door! So help me God you little bitch open the fucking door!" He screamed. Elena refused to look up as she heard her mother shift their car into gear. She sobbed into her lap and never looked up as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Elena sweetie, it's going to be alright." He mother said to her as she stared out over the highway. It was after midnight and they had been driving for over an hour. Elena had not stopped crying since they'd left and her brother had finally fallen asleep after he ran out of energy to scream.

"Mommy, why did we have to leave?" She asked quietly. Her mother let out a sigh and reached over and took her daughter's small hand in hers.

"Elena, Daddy hurt me and because he hurt me we had to leave. There is something I need you to understand sweetie, can you look at Mommy?" Miranda asked softly as she looked at her daughter. Elena turned her head to her mother. Her round doe eyes stared at her searching for answers. Her long brown hair hung in beautiful curls around her face and she looked like an angel that had just fallen from heaven. Devastation was written all over her face and it broke Miranda's heart to see that look from her. But, she swallowed her fear and sadness and said to her daughter the only wisdom she felt she had left to give.

"Elena, when a man hurts you, you have to leave. No man has the right to hurt you. If he hurts you then you run, you run and you don't look back. Looking back only hurts more, you deserve better and you are strong. You are far stronger than I am and I want you to promise Mommy you will never let any man hurt you, alright sweetie?" She begged as tears flowed down her face once again. Elena stared at her mother, she had never seen her mother so distraught and she knew that this had to be important if she was acting this way. Her mother was a PTA leader, a city council member and one of the most popular women in their country club. She never cried and if she was crying now, what she was saying was definitely worth hearing.

"OK Mommy." Elena said quietly as she nodded. Her mother nodded and squeezed her hand tightly. Then she turned her eyes back to the road and they zipped down the highway and far away from Richmond.

A few hours later Elena awoke as her mother's car came to a stop in the driveway of a house she'd never seen before. The house was a large southern plantation home and obviously belonged to someone much wealthier than them. Elena turned and looked at her mother as she pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Mommy, where are we?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her mother smiled warmly as she moved to open her door.

"Someplace safe sweetie." She said and then opened the door.

Elena's mother pulled her brother and their few things from the car and then the three of them made their way up the long driveway to the front door of the beautiful house. Her mother knocked lightly on the door and then waited as she held her children tightly to her. After a few minutes they heard the lock turn and then open, as a beautiful woman appeared in front of them. The woman had long dark hair that she wore straight over her shoulders and beautiful ocean blue eyes that sparkled even in the moon light. She smiled warmly at them and then threw her arms around Elena's mother.

"Miranda! You are here. God I am so glad you got here safe. Please come in." The woman said warmly as she opened the door further and quickly ushered them in.

Elena looked around the inside of the house in amazement. It looked like the inside of one of her dollhouses. Beautiful art hung on the walls, a spiral staircase led to the second floor, fresh flowers sat in vases on small tables lining the halls and the smell of freshly baked cookies filled the air. She felt as if she had just fallen into a dream world.

"You must be Elena. I am Rachel Salvatore; I am a friend of your mother's." The woman said warmly. Elena nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly. Rachel smiled and then turned back to Miranda.

"And this must be little Jeremy?" She asked as she looked at the three year old boy that clung to his mother.

"Yes, it is." Miranda said as she squeezed him in her arms.

"Well, let's get you guys settled in. Miranda if you would like to stay in our downstairs guest room then Jeremy can stay with Stefan. He is great with little kids and would love the company. And, Elena…" She said as she tapped on her chin with a smile.

"Elena, you can stay with Damon. He's a little older than you, but he has a spare bed in his room and he is very nice. It might help to have someone with you on your first night. Then tomorrow we can get you guys settled in one of the other guest rooms." She said warmly. Elena nodded, but did not speak. She didn't know who Damon was, but she was definitely sure that at six years old she did not want to stay in the same room with a boy. He would probably just tease her and smell. Boys always smelled.

Elena climbed the spiral staircase as she followed Rachel to Damon's room. They walked a long hallway with beautiful cream colored carpeting and then Rachel opened the last door at the end of the hall. She walked slowly into the dark room and turned on a lamp beside the door.

"Damon? Damon sweetie, Elena is here." Rachel said sweetly. Elena looked over at the bed by the wall and saw a boy with raven colored hair asleep on top of his covers. He was spread out over the entire bed and looked to be at least three or four years older than her. His skin was an ivory color that his dark hair made appear even lighter in contrast. Slowly, he began to move in his bed.

"Mom, what time is it?" The boy whined from his bed. Rachel laughed quietly.

"It's very late sweetie; Elena is here though, so just make sure that you make her feel welcome alright?" She said softly. The boy nodded his head but did not open his eyes. Rachel took Elena's things and set them in the closet by the other wall. She led her to the spare bed across from Damon's and then helped her into bed. She tucked the covers around her and then smiled as she touched Elena's cheek.

"I know right now is very confusing sweetie, but I think you are going to like Mystic Falls. We are going to make sure that you have a wonderful life here." She said sweetly. Elena nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore." Elena said. Rachel nodded.

"You're welcome sweetie, sleep good." She said and then she stood and walked across the room. She turned off the lamp and then disappeared out the door.

Elena lay under the soft cotton sheets and stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the large bedroom. She looked over and could not believe her mother had made her stay in here. There was a boy over in the next bed and she hated boys. They were gross and stinky and mean and yet there she lay in a bed in the same room with one. She was definitely talking to her mother in the morning and making sure this was a one-time thing.

After the initial thoughts of where she was faded, Elena felt the tears begin to roll down her face once again. Thoughts of her father drifted into her mind as she clutched the covers to her chin. She remembered the look on his face as he stood outside her window and begged her to get out of the car. Then she remembered the bruise covered face of her mother as they drove down the highway. Her tears came faster and soon were pouring down her face. She tried to hold in her sobs, but couldn't help to cry as she thought about what had happened that night. What was she going to do in Mystic Falls? What about her friends in Richmond? What about her bedroom with the princess sheets? What was going to happen to her old life?

Elena sank deeper under the covers and pulled the large quilt over her head as she tried to muffle her cries. She cried harder as she sank lower in the bed, but before she knew it, she felt someone tapping on the top of her covers. She froze.

"Umm…Elena?" A boy's voice said softly. Elena slowly pulled the covers down and stared at the tired face of the boy that only a few moments ago had been asleep in the bed next to her. His jet black hair was in messy curls on top of his head and his face was shadowed in the darkness of the bedroom. Elena held her breath.

"Umm…here. This might make you feel better." The boy said quickly as he handed her a small teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck. Elena stared at the boy and then slowly reached out for the bear, the boy pulled it back quickly and Elena jumped and moved back under the covers.

"I'm not taking it away, I just wanted you to know that I am giving this to you, but you can't tell anyone, OK?" He said as he stared down at her. Elena looked at him, but only nodded.

"I'm serious I will burn all your Barbie's in front of you if you tell anyone, understand?" He asked sharply. Elena stared at the boy and nodded.

"Yes." She said quickly. The boy smiled and handed her the bear. Elena took it in her hands and pulled it under the covers with her. The bear was soft and felt warm. The feeling of it made her feel safe and for the first time that night she smiled under the darkness of her quilt.

"Thank you Damon." She said quietly. She heard the rustling of blankets and then silence.

"You're welcome. Elena?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Elena said from under the covers.

"I know that right now you're sad, but it won't last forever. Dads can be stupid sometimes, but that's why we have Moms. They always fix it when Dads are stupid." He said quietly. Elena nodded as tears welled up in her eyes again as her father's picture filled her mind again.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"I didn't give you the bear, OK?" He said quickly. Elena smiled.

"You didn't give me the bear." She repeated.

"Good night, Elena." He said as she heard blankets move again.

"Good night Damon." She said and then curled up under the covers and held the bear tightly in her arms as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Please read and review and let me know what you think. This is an emotionally charged fic for me and I want to know what you all think. I appreciate the comments and reviews, you guys are awesome! XOXOXO, Nikki**_


	3. Chapter 2: The End of Innocence

**Chapter Two: The End of Innocence**

"_Some things are better than sex, and some are worse, but there's nothing exactly like it." –W.C. Fields  
><em>

"Ewww Damon! This is totally gross; don't you have any real alcohol?" Elena asked as she shoved the crystal glass back at Damon. He smirked at her and shook his head.

"You are blasphemous. That is the best Bourbon ever made. You need to quit drinking that cheap beer, it's ruining you." He said as he turned and grabbed a wine cooler from the small fridge next to him. One thing he loved about visiting home was the amount of alcohol his parents always kept in the house, never a dry moment. Elena grabbed the wine cooler from his hand and gave him a dirty look.

"You are twenty years old; you should be drinking beer too. Bourbon is for like, old men with cigars." She said as she made a disgusted face. Damon laughed and sat down on the large black leather sofa with his tumbler.

"It's not for old men, it's for men with taste and that would be me." He said as he wiggled his brow and then took a drink. Elena walked over and joined him on the sofa. She stared at him for a moment and then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"What's with the face?" He asked as he pulled the crystal tumbler from his lips. Elena shook her head and looked in the other direction.

"Nothing, there is no face." She said quietly. Damon laughed low in his chest.

"Oh there is definitely a face. I have known you for ten years Elena, what's on your mind?" He asked as he leaned back against the sofa and lazily slung his arm over the side. Elena shifted in her seat and then let out a sigh.

"OK, so there might be a face. Next weekend is prom and well…I have a problem." She said quickly. Damon looked at her sideways.

"What's wrong, no dress? I know you have a date, that jackass Matt is still following you around like a puppy so that can't be the problem." He said as he rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink. Elena sighed and glared at him.

"Be nice, Matt is great, but no, that is not the problem, and yes I do have a dress. And I look amazing in it." She said as she flipped her long brown hair off her shoulder. Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, then what's the problem?" He asked in his most sincere, but yet sarcastic voice. Elena let out a breath and then met his eyes.

"I'm a virgin." She said quickly. Damon almost spit his Bourbon across the room. He stared at Elena and then quickly stood and moved from the couch.

"Alright, we have officially entered too much info land." He said with a laugh as he returned to his bottle of Bourbon and began pouring another glass. Elena stood and walked over to him.

"Damon I can't be a virgin on prom night. I want it to be special for Matt and me. If I am a virgin it's going to hurt and I'm going to bleed all over his car and its going to be gross and totally not romantic." She said as grabbed his glass quickly and swallowed his Bourbon in one drink. She winced at the taste as her face twisted in disgust. Damon smiled and tried to keep his laughter to himself.

"Elena, first of all, lots of girls are virgins on prom night. It's kind of a rite of passage to lose it on prom night. Second of all, the fact that you have already resigned yourself to losing it in the backseat of his shitty car, well that is sad. Lastly, I don't need to hear about you bleeding all over anyone's anything that is just sick." He said as he refilled his glass. Elena raked her fingers through her long chocolate brown hair and fidgeted where she stood.

"Damon, you don't understand. All my friends have already done it and they are planning a romantic night and everything. It won't be romantic for me if I'm in pain and it's all awkward. I want it to be special." She said as she moved back to the sofa. Damon sat back down next to her and sighed. He set his glass down on the coffee table and then ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Elena, listen. Your first time is going to be special no matter what. It's your first time, even if it hurts a little bit it won't hurt forever and then you can enjoy it. It will be special because it's something you are doing for the first time and with someone you like. I can't imagine why you want to do that with a washed up jock, but well, I've never liked your choice in guys before, so why would I now?" He asked with a smile. Elena smiled, and then felt her heart sink in her chest. She had thought about the question she was about to ask all night, but it didn't make asking it any easier.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" She asked as she felt a blush move over her cheeks. Damon nodded and leaned back against the couch.

"You ask, I answer, I'm easy like that." He said with a sly grin. Elena smiled, she hated it when he looked at her like that, it made her nervous. But, she pulled herself together and forced the words out of her mouth.

"Why don't you do it then, Damon?" She asked quickly. Damon looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Do what? Sex? I got news for you Gilbert, the virginity boat, well that sailed a long time ago." He said with a smile. Elena huffed and then turned toward him.

"No, I know that Damon. I mean why don't you do it…with me?" She asked as she felt the Bourbon give her some liquid courage. Damon stared at her, but didn't move. He sat completely silent and the smile had long since faded from his lips. His sparkling blue eyes were wide and his body ridged.

"You aren't serious." He said and she couldn't tell if his words had been meant as a question or a statement. But, she nodded anyway.

"Yes I am serious." She said with a straight face. Damon let out a breath and then shot up from the sofa. He walked over to the other side of the room and then turned toward her with a shocked look on his face.

"Elena, come on. We are best friends; sex isn't exactly a good thing to throw into that. Besides, I am twenty years old, there are laws against that." He said as he began to pace. Elena tried to hide her smile, but the fact that she had obviously made him nervous kind of made her feel accomplished. It took a lot to make Damon Salvatore nervous.

"Listen Damon, I know we are best friends and that is why I am asking you. I trust you and I know that if we do it and I get freaked out and scream and yell because it hurts, then you won't get mad or freak out. I need you to do this because I don't trust anyone else to." She said as she stood and looked at him. Damon stared back at her. Her beautiful brown doe eyes bored into him and he felt his decision wavering. He hated the fact that she could do this to him. Even when they were kids she would look at him like that and he would give her his ice cream, and he loved ice cream.

"Elena, I get it, but I don't want things to get weird between us and plus I mean you are dating Matt. He is not going to look at this the same way as you are, guys don't like it when some other guy fucks their girlfriend, trust me." He said as he made a face. She knew exactly who he was talking about, Katherine.

"That is why Matt will never know. No one will ever know. This is just a simple…favor between friends. You are just helping me with something." She said as she moved toward him. Damon let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the wall behind him. Elena smiled, she knew she'd won.

"If I do this, promise me you aren't going to get all weird and girly on me about it later, OK? I really don't want to lose my best friend just so Matt can score." He said as he pushed himself off the wall. Elena nodded and smiled.

"Promise." She said and she turned and started walking toward the stairway.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he watched her quick movements. Elena gave him a confused look.

"Going to your bedroom, I am sure as hell not doing it on your Dad's couch." She said sarcastically. Damon stared at her wide eyed.

"We are doing this now?" He asked. Elena nodded.

"Well, you go back to college on Sunday and I have prom next weekend. Let's go Salvatore." She said with smile and then disappeared up the stairs. Damon let out a sigh and slowly started walking toward the stairs.

"I can feel a large mistake coming on." He said quietly and then followed her up the stairs.

Elena's liquid courage got her about as far as Damon's bedroom. Once inside, however, she realized exactly what she was doing and fear took hold. Damon soon appeared in the doorway and she turned at looked at him and tried to fake a smile to hide what she was really feeling.

"Reality just kicked in, didn't Elena? Maybe not such a good idea, after all?" He asked with a smile. Elena shook her head and swallowed hard.

"No, I am fine. I mean I might be a tad on edge, but I am fine. Let's do this." She said in her best cheerleader voice. Damon smiled and walked into the room and closed his door quietly behind him. He stood in front of her and stared at her.

"You don't have to lie to me Elena, if you are scared then let's not do this. Wait and do it with Matt. You should do it with someone you love." He said softly. Elena looked down.

"I like Matt, I really do, but I am doing it with someone that I love." She said softly. Damon froze and looked at her. Elena saw his petrified stare and let out a laugh.

"Calm down Damon, I didn't mean it like that. I love you like my brother. You are like family to me." She said as she reassured him. Damon wiggled his brow and lowered his head.

"Well then Elena, you are a pervert because you shouldn't be trying to sleep with family." He said quietly. Elena laughed and reached out and slapped his chest. Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Elena felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stared up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously. Damon smiled and ran his fingers down the length of her jaw.

"Well, I was going to kiss you." He said softly. Elena shook her head.

"No, I mean let's just do this. I don't need the fancy stuff." She said as she moved a little further from his touch. Damon laughed and shook his head.

"Well I don't think I've ever heard that one before, but as you wish." He said and before she could respond he reached down and pulled his T-shirt up and over his head.

Elena swallowed hard as she stared at Damon. She had seen plenty of guys without their shirts on and she had even seen Damon without his shirt on quite a bit when he still lived there, but staring at him now was completely different. The muscles of his chest were tight, defined and led to the beautiful expanse of his broad shoulders. His stomach was corded with beautiful thick muscles that were intricately defined and disappeared just where his jeans began. The boys she had made out with had muscles, but they had been boys, Damon was a man.

"You OK?" Damon asked as he moved closer to her. Elena's face had drained of color and she stood perfectly still. Finally, she shook her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." She said quickly and then quickly pulled her shirt up over her head. Damon coughed and tried not to look directly at her as she stood before him in her bra and jeans. She had been his best friend since she was in first grade and now looking at her like this, made him have more than friendly feelings about her and that made him feel uneasy.

"Alright, what next?" She asked quickly. Damon laughed and moved toward her. He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly toward his bed. Elena felt her heart begin to pound in her chest; she knew at that point she should've brought the Bourbon with them.

Elena sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at Damon as he slowly turned and sat down beside her. He slid his fingers under her chin and turned her head slowly toward his.

"Relax, Elena. You trust me, right?" He asked. Elena looked into his eyes and nodded as she felt the warmth of his stare move over her.

"Yes Damon, I trust you." She said softly. He nodded.

"Then lay back and relax. I will go slow and if you want me to stop, just tell me OK?" He asked gently. Elena nodded and smiled and then scooted back on his bed and lay back on his pillows. This was it; she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Damon stood at the edge of the bed and undid the button on his jeans. Elena looked down at him and tried to control her heart beat as he slid them down and over his hips and moved closer to the bed. She watched him as he crawled over her body and before she knew it his face was over hers. He smiled at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure no kissing?" He asked with a laugh. Elena smiled and closed her eyes.

"Damon just do it! Think of this like a medical procedure. If we start kissing then it might get weird." She said as she looked at him. Damon laughed.

"Kissing me makes this weird. Me putting my…" He started but Elena put up her finger before he could finish.

"Enough talking, just do it and get it over with." She said quickly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"How romantic, but I guess you're the boss." He said as he moved his hand down her stomach. Elena clenched her muscles and tried to fight the tingling sensation that was beginning to move over her skin. Damon slowly undid the button to her jeans and then pulled them down her hips. Elena closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt his fingers hook in the sides of her panties. She opened them for a moment as she felt his fingers slightly shaking. She stared at him as he slowly pulled her panties down her legs and then threw them onto the floor. He ran his eyes over her body and took in a ragged breath. The way he looked at her made her suddenly feel much different than she had before. Her body got warm and her legs slightly began to shake.

"You OK?" He asked in a hoarse voice as he looked at her. Elena nodded. Damon nodded and shrugged his boxers down his hips slowly. Elena looked away quickly, but before he moved back over her, she caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. _Shit, this was going to hurt._ Was all she could think as she looked at him, but she tried to remain calm.

Damon moved back up Elena's body and looked down at her. His eyes were gentle and he smiled as he leaned closer to her.

"Ready?" He asked. Elena nodded and once again held her breath.

Damon reached down and grabbed both of Elena's hands that had rested at her sides. He pulled them up above her head and gently pressed them down on the bed. He intertwined his fingers his hers and then lowered his body and pressed it against hers. He was warm and his skin was soft against hers. Elena breathed out raggedly as she felt her temperature rise once again. She inhaled once again and closed her eyes as Damon slowly pushed inside of her.

"Oh God!" Elena said as she bit down on her lip. Damon stopped moving.

"Are you OK?" He asked with concern flooding through his face. Elena nodded and winced against the sharp pain that had suddenly shot through her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, keep going." She said quietly. Damon nodded.

Elena dug her fingernails into Damon's hands as he slowly began to move inside of her. She gritted her teeth and slowly as he moved the pain started to fade away. She let out a deep breath and finally met Damon's eyes. He smiled at her.

"Better?" He asked. Elena nodded.

"Better." She said quietly. Damon nodded and then gripped her hands tightly as he pulled deeper inside of her. Elena moaned felt her body begin to tingle once again. She tried to ignore the feeling and just continued to remind herself that now her prom night was saved.

"Here." Damon said as he reached down and pulled one of her legs up so that it was bent and pulled it around his back. Elena nodded and then Damon twisted and pushed inside of her once more. Elena felt a surge of fire shoot through her body and pure pleasure rushed up in her core.

"Ohh…" She moaned as she closed her eyes. Damon looked at her; in ten years of knowing her that noise was definitely new.

"Still OK?" He asked as he continued to move. Elena nodded and bit down on her lip as she looked at him. Heat rushed over her, sweat broke out over her skin.

"Ummm….oh god, what are you doing?" She asked as she dug her fingers deeper into his hands.

"Do you really need me to explain this to you?" He asked with a smile as he continued to move. Elena let out a small laugh and then gasped as he rotated his hips and pushed inside of her once more.

"Mmmm…." Elena moaned as she tightened her leg around him. Damon looked at her finally and saw the look on her face. Suddenly he realized exactly what was going on and tried to hide the smile that wanted desperately to come across his lips.

"Does that feel OK?" He asked as he pushed deeper inside of her and slightly quicken his pace. Elena arched her back slightly and pressed her body against Damon's.

"Yes….it's fine." She moaned. Damon moved his face closer to hers and caught her gaze.

"Elena, you can tell me if it feels good you know. It's kind of supposed to." He said with smirk. Elena looked away and gasped as he grinded harder against her.

"I said it's….oh fuck." Elena said as she twisted underneath him. Damon watched her expression and felt the need inside him suddenly rush over him at once. Watching her face, feeling her body like this made him want to do things to her that would definitely make her mother kill him. But he knew he couldn't, this wasn't just some girl he had brought home from a bar, this was Elena and he was doing this to protect and help her, not for his own pleasure.

"God that feels good." Elena moaned as she finally lost her battle with herself in keeping quiet. Damon moved deeper inside of her and then untangled one of his hands and moved it in between their bodies.

"What…are…you….doing?" Elena muttered.

"Just relax." He said softly and then he lowered his hand and slid his fingers slowly over her clit. Elena bucked against him.

"Damon." She said breathlessly. Damon groaned deep in his throat. He had never heard his name come from her mouth like that and the sound of it made his skin burn.

"Good Damn Elena, you're so wet." He said as his breath quickened and he felt himself become harder inside of her. He licked his lips and continued to run his fingers over her delicate wet flesh. Elena writhed underneath him and then quickly reached her free hand down and grabbed his. Her eyes were on fire and she rocked her hips against his.

"Touch me." She begged. Damon stared at her and suddenly his eyes darkened as he held back another groan.

"Where?" He asked slowly. Elena leaned up closer to his face.

"Everywhere." She moaned and then crushed her lips against his.

The minute Elena's lips hit Damon's something very different began to happen in his bedroom. Both of their breathing became erratic and their hands moved over each other's bodies as if they had never met before. They touched every inch of each other and Elena wound her body around Damon's so tight that as he moved he lifted her off the bed. Elena moaned as the feeling from Damon's touch began to overheat her skin to the point where she felt as if she couldn't breathe. In an instant everything changed as she felt her body begin to shake and tingle.

"Damon." She moaned as her body tightened around his. Damon moved slower but deeper inside of her as he felt her release coming.

"Oh my god." She whimpered. Her voice came out higher and Damon felt her nails dig deep into his back as her body began to tighten and convulse around him.

"Fuck, Elena." He moaned as she spasmed around him. Elena moaned and buried her head in Damon's shoulder.

"More, more more. Don't stop, please God don't stop." She begged as she rocked her hips harder against his. Damon sped up his pace and slid his arm around her and lifted her slightly off the bed. Every part of their bodies were touching and with every move Damon made Elena felt her body contract harder.

"Damon, you feel so good." She moaned as she arched her neck back and closed her eyes. Damon moaned and in an instant he was gone. He felt as if he hurled himself over a cliff and was falling into darkness.

"Oh God Elena." He groaned as he ground against her. Elena lifted her head and watched his face as his orgasm flooded through him. She breathed heavily as he began to slow on top of her. She let her head drop back on the bed. She took a minute and caught her breath as she floated down from her high.

"Umm…Damon?" She asked quietly. Damon slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

"Yeah." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she blushed slightly. Damon laughed as he let his head rest on her shoulder.

"You're welcome." He said and closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure before he was forced back to reality.

_**Please read and review! I hope everyone likes this so far! XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	4. Chapter 3: Riding In Cars With Boys

**Chapter Three: Riding In Cars With Boys**

"_Comparisons are easily done  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<br>Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one<br>I still got the seed" –Katy Perry_

Elena closed her eyes and tried to pretend as if she was somewhere else. She tried to convince herself that if she pictured herself someplace safe and happy, then she would forget about what was going on in the backseat of that car. For a moment, Elena opened her eyes once again and looked up at the blonde haired boy moving on top of her. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he was concentrating on trigonometry homework. She tried to erase his face from her mind, but no matter what she did he was still there.

The night of prom had been a night of fun and laughter with her friends. They had gone to a fancy restaurant, danced all night to their favorite songs and then drove out to the middle of nowhere and stared at the stars. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, but then she climbed into the back seat of his car. From the moment her back hit those cold leather seats, she knew that her night of fun was over.

Sex with Matt was definitely much different than it had been with Damon. Matt moved quickly and clumsily on top of her as Damon had been slow and careful. Matt never once asked her if she was alright or if anything hurt, but seemed to be only consumed with holding back his own orgasm for as long as possible. Damon's touch had been soft, but intense and had made her skin burn. Matt on the other hand, had clammy cold hands and tried to fit her body around him like he was working a jigsaw puzzle. Everything was different and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Matt, we need to stop." Elena said as she finally opened her eyes and stared up at him. Matt opened his eyes and looked down at her, but kept moving.

"What are you talking about? We've already come this far, just relax. It's better if you relax." He said with a smile. Elena looked at him and wanted to punch him. No matter how much she relaxed she knew this wasn't getting any better, she could've taken a bottle of Xanax and this still would have been the grossest thing she had ever encountered.

"Matt, I'm serious. Please just stop." She said as she turned her head to the side and tried to move. Matt tightened his grip on her and continued his movements.

"Elena, come on. You can't prude out on me now, we've already started, and it's kind of hard to stop now." He said as he leaned down and started kissing her neck once again. Elena struggled to move underneath him.

"Matt, I said stop. Get off of me." She said as her voice got louder. Matt pushed her harder into the seat.

"Elena, relax. I'm almost there baby." He said softly. Elena moved her hands and started pushing against his chest.

"Matt, I don't care if you are past there, get off of me!" She yelled. Matt grabbed her hands and shoved them down toward the seat. Elena stared up at him. This was not happening.

"Matt, please. Just stop." She said as she began to plead with him. Matt turned his head from her, but didn't say a word. He started moving faster on top of her.

"Matt, stop, you're hurting me!" She screamed as he started to move harder inside of her. Matt lifted his hand and tried to steady her body.

"Elena, relax. I swear it will feel good if you just relax." He soothed. Elena felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she struggled against his weight. Matt pushed her further down and she heard the sound of her dress ripping and he did.

"Matt, please." She begged as he moved faster and harder against her. Matt moved his head and leaned down and kissed her lips. Elena tried to turn her head, but he held her there. Tears ran down her face as she tried to picture herself somewhere else. Anywhere else, but here.

"Come on baby, I'm so close, are you gonna come for me?" Matt asked huskily. Elena jerked and tried to push him once again.

"No! Get off of me Matt, I said no!" She screamed and just as she did she heard the door at her feet open and before she knew it, Matt was being pulled off of her and out of the car.

"What the fuck?" Matt yelled as he hit the ground outside the car.

Elena looked around and at first she didn't see anyone, but in a second a dark figure appeared and grabbed Matt by the collar of his dress shirt and lifted him off the ground. In a second Matt landed against the side of his car and Elena listened as Matt groaned in pain against the punches of the mystery figure.

"Dude what is your problem?" Matt asked as he spit blood onto the ground.

"What is my problem fucker? Is that what you seriously just fucking asked me?" The voice rang out in anger. Elena knew that voice and that voice was very pissed off.

"My problem is she said to stop, that means fucking stop douche bag!" The man yelled as Elena heard his fist connect with Matt's face once again. Slowly, she scooted down the backseat of Matt's car. She let her shaky legs dangle out the door and then found her footing on the ground.

"Damon, it's alright." She said softly as she turned and saw Damon holding Matt off the ground next to his car. Damon didn't turn his head to acknowledge her; he just motioned toward his car with his head.

"Get in the car Elena." Damon said through gritted teeth. Elena stood and stared at him. Blood was running down his hands and Matt looked as if he was slipping from consciousness.

"Damon…" She said as she tried to move toward them, but Damon snapped his head around and glared into her eyes.

"Get in the car Elena!" He yelled. Elena jumped and then quickly turned and ran toward his blue Mustang. She opened the door and slid into the front seat. After this long, she knew when Damon meant business and this was definitely one of those times.

Then next ten minutes seemed to last an eternity. Elena could hear Matt's screams and groans of pain as she heard his body hit his car, the ground and then eventually the inside of his car as Damon through him in it. Seconds later, the driver's side door to his Mustang flew open and Damon slid in and quickly turned his ignition. Then he threw the car into gear and his tires squealed as he peeled out of the dirt. His jaw was clenched, he gripped the steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles were white and his black T-shirt was ripped up the side.

"Damon, umm…." Elena started, but then Damon turned and looked at her. His eyes were filled with rage, but the hint of concern softened his jaw.

"Are you alright?" He asked sharply. Elena nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you. But umm…what are you doing here Damon?" She asked as she studied his face. Damon stared out at the highway.

"Apparently, doing my part to control high school rape." He said sarcastically. Elena winced at his last word, she knew that she hadn't wanted to have sex with Matt, but the word still made her sick.

"No I mean, why are you in Mystic Falls? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked quietly. Damon didn't look at her.

"It's Saturday, I can be wherever I want on Saturday." He said quickly.

"Damon…" She said softly.

"Elena look, I thought that maybe you might need some moral support on your big night so I decided to come back just to check on you. Plus my mom complains enough that I don't visit, so I killed two birds with one stone." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. Elena nodded.

"Can I ask you something Damon?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"Why didn't it…feel the same?" She asked as she turned and looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice suddenly low and hushed. Elena sighed and then turned her gaze to her fingers that were nervously twisting in her lap.

"I mean it was…awkward. He moved…quick and it felt odd. Once he started getting…close he moved too fast and hard and it hurt and I didn't think it was supposed to hurt now." She said as she looked at Damon out of the corner of her eye. Damon smiled softly and suddenly the rage in his eyes disappeared. He let out a sigh and released one of his hands from the wheel and ran it through his jet black hair.

"Elena, I have a little bit more experience, I've been doing this for a while. Matt is a sixteen year old boy. This was probably either the first time he had sex or one of the first times. He only cared about getting his rocks off and so when he felt something he went with it and apparently, didn't care if you were happy about it or not." He said slowly as he gritted his teeth once again as he thought about the scene he had just witnessed.

"Then why did it hurt, I thought we took care of…that?" She asked as she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. Damon laughed low and quietly to himself. He nodded.

"Yes, we did take care of that. But, for one you only did it once so it still can be uncomfortable for girls and well…you probably weren't…." He stopped. He didn't exactly know how to phrase the explanation he had without sounding like an ass. Elena turned and looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a confused looked on her face. Damon smiled and let out a nervous breath.

"You probably weren't exactly...turned on. If you don't want to do it then it hurts more. The more you want to do it the better it feels. If you don't want it, it usually is uncomfortable." He said as he tried to keep his answer as clean and removed as possible. Elena nodded.

"Yeah, he said I was umm…dry." She said as she looked down. Damon nodded and swallowed hard. He tried to focus on driving as his mind wandered to the weekend before. He remembered how she had felt as he ran his hands over her skin. He remembered how wet she had been and how badly all he had wanted to do was taste her even if just once.

"Yeah well, it's over now. Matt probably won't be at school Monday." He said with a smile as he quickly changed the subject. Elena nodded.

"You didn't kill him did you?" She asked as she smiled. Damon shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not. He was breathing when I left him." He said as he gritted his teeth again. Elena nodded and then looked over at Damon.

"Why didn't you call this week?" She asked softly. Damon shrugged his shoulders, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I have finals I've been preparing for. I was just really busy." He said quickly. Elena nodded and looked down. She could always tell when he was lying and he definitely was now.

"Gotcha. When are you going back to New York?" She asked as she looked out the window.

"I have to leave in the morning; I have class at eight am on Monday, so I can't really stay too long." He said. Elena nodded and felt emotion run over her. She tried to keep herself together, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the night moved on.

"Damon did I…?" She started. Damon turned and looked at her. His eyes were hard and seemed to be hiding something.

"Did I do something, wrong?" She asked quietly. Damon let out a sigh and gripped the steering wheel.

"Elena, please." He said softly. Elena nodded. Suddenly she remembered the promise she had made to him about not getting girly after what had happened. She didn't think she was yet, but she was definitely walking that line.

"Never mind, I'm sorry. If you just want to drop me off at Bonnie's, I think I would rather stay with her tonight than go home." She said quickly as she looked out the window. Damon nodded and took the next turn off the highway.

The rest of the car ride was quiet as Damon navigated his way to Bonnie's house. Once he reached her large white country home, he stopped and parked his car on the street. Elena looked down at her hands.

"Are you coming home for the summer after finals?" She asked quietly. Damon looked down and shook his head.

"I got an internship at Foster and Weiss; I will be spending the summer in New York." He said quickly. Elena nodded and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Damon turned and looked at her. He let out a sigh and reached over and touched her cheek.

"Elena, please don't cry. I will still come home to visit; I just have to do this. My Dad would kill me if I gave this up." He said as his tone softened. Elena nodded as tears fell down over her cheeks. In ten years, she and Damon had never spent more than a few weeks apart and now he was going to be gone for an entire summer.

"I'm fine; I'm probably just still upset from tonight." She said as she quickly wiped her tears off her face. She turned and looked at Damon. He looked like he wanted to say something, but she could tell he was holding it back.

"Look, Elena. You are going to have a great summer. You have all your friends here and you are getting ready for your senior year. That is a big thing. You aren't even going to notice that I am gone." He said with a smile. Elena nodded and then quickly undid her seat belt.

"No I know. I mean I am going to be super busy with cheerleading practice and all the parties and stuff so don't worry. Just have fun in New York and call every once in a while, just so I know you are alright, OK?" She asked as she looked at him. Damon nodded.

"Of course I will, have a good time with Bonnie. If you have any more problems with Matt let me know, I'll take care of it." He said in a stern tone. Elena laughed.

"I highly doubt he will be a problem after tonight. Damon?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at her. Elena turned and looked into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. She let herself fall into the electric pools that she normally would try to resist. Her heart sank deep into her chest.

"You're not coming back, are you?" She asked softly. Damon smiled and touched her cheek.

"You know I'll come back, Elena. I'm simply, taking a hiatus." He said with a smirk. Elena nodded.

"Good luck in New York and thank you for tonight. I don't know what I would've done…" She started, but tears began to well up in her eyes again. Damon ran his fingers over her cheek. Elena closed her eyes. The feeling of his touch made her feel safe and warm and she wanted to stay in his car forever and never go back into the real world again.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." He said softly. Elena nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly turned her head and opened her car door.

"Good night, Damon." She said through her tears. Damon smiled and looked up at her.

"Good night, Elena." He said softly. Elena looked at him once last time. She tried to memorize his face as he stared up at her. She smiled and then slowly shut her door. She turned and started walking toward Bonnie's house and felt the tears rush harder down her face as she moved. In a second she heard Damon's Mustang roar to life and then listened as he slowly shifted into gear and drove away from the house. Once he did, Elena stopped moving and just stood on the sidewalk. She stared down the empty street and watched his taillights fade into the distance.

"I'll miss you, Damon." She said softly and then hugged her arms around her body as she realized that this was probably the last time she would see Damon for quite a while. She knew he would come back, but things would never be the same. They had crossed a line and couldn't go back. She knew that the friendship they once had was gone, but deep down she prayed that someday they could have something close to that again. She knew that right now Damon was leaving because he didn't see her the same way as he had before. But, even with everything that had happened, Elena still saw the little boy with the teddy bear every time she saw his face.

_**Please read and review! I appreciate all the comments and reviews and want to know how you all like it. I am working on the next chapter now so hopefully I will have it posted by the end of the afternoon!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Girl Fight

**Chapter Four: Girl Fight**

"_I do not believe in using women in combat, because females are too fierce." –Margaret Mead_

Elena sat on her large bed and leaned back into her pile of white pillows. She held a pen between her thin fingers and twirled it mindlessly as her diary lay open in her lap. She stared down at the blank page, but had no idea what to write. Today was her twenty-third birthday and she had figured by this point in her life she would have at least something to put down on paper. But, yet as she stared down once again at her diary, frankly there was just nothing to write.

It had been seven years since Damon had left her standing on the sidewalk in front of Bonnie's house and nearly as long since she had a real conversation with him. Damon hadn't lied, he did return to Mystic Falls. At first he came back about once a month and visited her and his family. After a few months his stays grew shorter and then they became further apart. Their relationship had never been the same since that night in his bed and most of their interactions had been short and filled with small talk. Damon did, however, come to her graduation party and gave her a beautiful silver bracelet as a gift. Elena's mother had been so impressed by the beautiful piece of jewelry, but Elena could never bring herself to wear it. The things she wanted most from Damon could never fit in a box and she wasn't interested in what his money could buy.

Life, however, did move on, it had to. After graduation Elena had went to Northwestern University and studied journalism where she received her bachelor's degree with honors. Soon after, she had returned to Mystic Falls and tried to figure out what to do with her life. While she waited to figure everything out, Elena had accepted a job offer from the Mystic Falls Tribune and was now the Editor In Chief. It wasn't exactly her dream come true, but it was a good job and made her a decent living.

It hadn't taken long after Elena had returned before she had run into Stefan Salvatore again. As a child, she hadn't paid much attention to Stefan, he was just Damon's little brother. But, seeing him grown up and that beautiful smile on his face suddenly had brought him into a new light. After they saw each other again, they soon became inseparable. Only a few weeks later they began dating and had been for the past year now. Stefan was the Salvatore brother that she could handle. He was sweet, caring, tender, and reliable. He worked as an account executive at an advertising firm and was doing pretty well for himself. He was always there when she needed him, he always answered her calls, and he never left her alone when she needed him. He was just what she needed as the confusion of the real world was setting in around her.

But, as perfect as Stefan was, being with him only gave her more reminders of the best friend that she had lost as Damon had driven off that night. Every time she went to parties with Stefan at his parents' home she was constantly reminded of the man who had barely set foot in Mystic Falls in the past five years. She had heard from Damon a year earlier during the summer, but shortly after news spread of her dating Stefan, the calls stopped coming and Damon hadn't come near Mystic Falls since. She missed him, but she knew she missed a memory because after seven years, she had no idea who he was anymore.

"Hey, you ready?" Stefan's voice broke into Elena's thoughts and she nearly jumped from her bed as he walked into her bedroom. She let out a sigh and then closed her diary.

"Yeah I'm ready. Are you sure I have to go to this?" She asked in a whining voice. Stefan smiled and nodded.

"It's your birthday party so yes, you have to go. Besides my parents have been planning this party for months, they are very excited." He said as he flashed his perfect smile. Elena nodded and smiled as she moved toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his beautiful green eyes and ran her fingers through his caramel colored brown hair.

"Thank you, being with you is making my birthday special already." She said softly. Stefan nodded and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back slowly and smiled.

"Don't thank me yet though, I am not responsible for whatever my mother is doing." He said. Elena laughed.

"Deal. Well, let's go. I have a birthday to celebrate." She said with a smile. Stefan nodded and held out his arm to her.

"Shall we, Ms. Gilbert?" He asked in his most formal voice. Elena nodded, smiled and then they made their way out the door.

The drive from Elena's apartment to the Salvatore Estate was quite the trip. They lived on opposite sides of town and with all the private roads they had to take; it seemed to take longer to get there every time. As Stefan's Porsche finally turned into his parent's driveway, Elena quickly realized exactly what Stefan's mother had been up to.

"This is your mother's idea of a small party?" Elena said as she looked up at the house before her.

The Salvatore Estate was decorated as if it was the biggest party of the year. Beautiful lights covered the outside of the large home and the grounds around it. Elena looked at the driveway and saw rows upon rows of shiny sports cars and limos parked practically on top of each other. Elena figured from her calculations there were at least a couple hundred cars parked around the house and if Elena remembered correctly, she did not know a couple hundred people.

"Let's cut her a break, remember, every party is an excuse for my mother to be fabulous." He said with a smile. Elena nodded and let out a breath as she finally moved to open her door.

After giving his keys to the valet, Stefan took Elena by the hand and led her up the lawn and to the entrance of the beautiful home. Elena looked around and couldn't believe that this had all been done for her, she loved Rachel, but this seemed a little extravagant for just a birthday.

Once inside, Elena realized that the outside of the house didn't do the inside justice. It appeared as if Rachel had hired someone for the occasion and whoever she hired was amazing.

"Elena! Happy Birthday!" A woman squealed loudly from across the room. Elena turned and saw Rachel running toward her. She wore a long black ball gown and had her ravenous hair pinned back in curls. Elena smiled as she threw her arms around Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel, this means so much to me." She said softly. Rachel pulled back and looked at Elena. She took Elena's face in her hands and smiled. Her electric blue eyes shone brightly with excitement and warmth.

"I know this is probably a little much for you honey, but I know tonight will be great!" She said with a smile. Elena nodded.

"I know it will too. Thank you again Rachel." She said softly. Rachel nodded and then untangled herself from Elena.

"Go mingle with your guests, I have a kitchen to check on." She said with a wink. Elena nodded and then Rachel disappeared into the crowd. Elena took in a deep breath and smoothed her hands over her tight deep purple dress. The dress fit her curves perfectly, but also seemed to make it difficult to walk in. She knew if she could just get through the mingling, the rest of the party would be easy.

For the first hour she was at the party, Elena did her best to mingle with all of the guests. Rachel had invited most of the town so talking to everyone was a task in itself. Finally, after she had greeted most everyone she walked over and sat down at the bar in the parlor. She looked up at the bartender and smiled softly as she noticed he was watching her.

"Now why is the birthday girl sitting alone at the bar? You should be out dancing the night away." He said sweetly. The bartender was nice, obviously flirting with her, but nice just the same. Elena smiled and nodded.

"I'm just stopping off for a drink, can I get bourbon on the rocks please." She said as she dropped her head slightly and ran her fingers through her curls. The man nodded and Elena closed her eyes.

"Bourbon, huh? I hear that stuff is for old men with like cigars." A sarcastic voice mimicked from behind her. Elena's eyes snapped open but she didn't turn around. Her heart quickly began to pound in her chest and her breathing quickened. She tried to steady herself and put on her happiest face.

"Well someone told me once that it was for men with good taste, I'm just trying to keep up with the boys." She said sweetly as she slowly spun around in her chair. Elena smiled and looked up and saw what she had waited years to see.

Damon stood in front of her dressed in a sleek black designer suit that was tailored to his body like a glove. His jet black hair was perfectly placed in neat pieces on his head and the light from the chandelier danced over his perfect ivory skin. But, all of Damon's groomed perfection could not compare to what she found as she looked into his eyes. Those beautiful electric blue orbs of life danced wildly as he looked at her and suddenly she felt as if she was sixteen all over again. Elena drew in a long breath and tried to keep her composure.

"Happy Birthday, Elena." He said softly as he looked at her. Elena nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Thank you, Damon. I didn't expect to see you here." She said as she tried not to look at him. Damon smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I decided I could take some time off for this. I mean it is the party of the year, you know?" He joked as he looked around. Elena smiled.

"Your mother is unbelievable." She said. Damon nodded.

"She always has been, if you remember correctly I hid on my birthday. That was for a very good reason." He said with a smile. Elena smiled.

"How is New York?" She asked trying to keep the subject light. He shrugged and nodded at the bartender signaling for a drink.

"It's New York. I work too much to enjoy it though." He said as he sat down next to her. Elena nodded.

"You still work for Foster and Weiss?" She asked. Damon shook his head.

"No, I have my own firm now, hence all the work." He said with a smile as he grabbed his drink from the bartender.

"Congratulations. I hear you are doing well. Your mother and father are incredibly proud of you, we all are." She said with smile as she felt her voice falter. Damon smiled and looked down at her, trying to read her expression, but she kept her face hidden.

"Thank you, Elena. I hear you are doing well too. Graduated from Northwestern and working for the paper, that is amazing, I know you always wanted to write." He said as he continued to study her face. Elena nodded.

"It's a start. I want to get out of here at some point; Mystic Falls isn't exactly the best place for a writing career." She said as she looked down.

"So, why don't you? You're young, you should venture out. What is keeping you here?" He asked as he took another drink.

"Elena there you are!" Stefan's voice broke into the air and Elena nearly fell out of her chair. Elena smiled and tried to collect herself as she stood. Damon leaned back against the bar and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I forgot. Hello brother." He said as he eyed Stefan. Stefan smiled at Damon.

"Good to see you Damon, would you like to join us, we have a table across the room? I think your girlfriend is actually over there already." Stefan said as he looked toward the other side of the room. Elena swallowed the pain that suddenly filled her and reached down for her drink. She knew she could keep it together if she just focused.

"Yes, please Damon, you and your girlfriend should join us. The more the merrier." Elena said as she forced a smile. Damon nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be right behind you." He said as he stood and then let Stefan lead her across the room and to their table.

It took about five minutes for Elena to begin to hate Andi. The woman sitting across the table from her was pretty, smart, rich and a lawyer. She and Damon had met when he worked for Foster and Weiss and eventually their romance had bloomed and they had now been dating for over a year. She talked about herself as if she were royalty and made heavy commentary about what the other guests were wearing. Every story she told was a grand production and the way she looked at Elena like she was a child made her want to rip her heart out. Elena could not believe that this was what Damon was now choosing to spend his time with. The Damon she remembered would never have stooped so low, but she had a funny feeling the Damon she remembered was gone. Finally, Elena raised her hand toward the waiter.

"Yes Ms. Gilbert, what can I get you?" He asked in a sweet tone. Elena nodded.

"Vodka tonic and keep them coming." She said in a stressed voice and the waiter winked, nodded and then moved back toward the bar.

"Elena, you sure you should be drinking this much? You might want to remember your birthday." Stefan said with a laugh. Elena smiled and let out a sigh.

"I'm fine Stefan, really. I'm just having a little fun." She said quickly, as she avoiding the pair of electric blue eyes that stared at her from across the table.

The next hour was spent having dinner and drinks. Elena didn't eat much, but she drank as if she had never seen liquor before. Damon watched her closely and knew that something bad was brewing; he just wasn't sure when exactly it was coming.

"So Elena, what do you do for a living?" Andi finally asked as she looked across the table at Elena. Elena smiled as she took a quick drink from her crystal glass.

"I am the Editor-in-Chief for the Mystic Falls Tribune." Elena said as she folded her hands in her lap. Andi nodded.

"Oh that sounds quaint, how do you like it?" She asked. Damon watched the two women talking as he nervously drummed his fingers against the table. He knew this was going nowhere good as he could feel Elena's blood boiling from across the table.

"I like it a lot. It's a wonderful job." Elena said as she tried to keep her cool.

"Well that is great. That must be so much fun to work for the town paper. I mean you get to write about all the little stuff that goes on in town like the fair and what not, very interesting I'm sure." She said as she laughed to herself. Elena watched as Damon tightened his grip on Andi's hand and gave her a knowing look. Elena took in a deep breath and tried to control the anger that was growing inside of her.

"And you are a lawyer then? Do you work still for Foster and Weiss?" Elena asked. She knew she could keep her cool she just had to breathe deeply.

"No I don't work for them anymore. When Damon started his own practice he brought me with him." She said with a smile as she looked at Damon. Elena felt her blood pressure rise and the alcohol was not helping her at keeping herself contained.

"Well that is sweet of him. I guess New York is all about who you know." Elena said sharply. Stefan turned and looked at her.

"Elena." He said softly. She didn't move, she had her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her. She watched as Andi's humored expression faded. Damon didn't say a word, but Elena could tell he was trying not to smile.

"No, I was one of the top lawyers at Foster and Weiss, Damon knew that I was a good fit for his firm. Besides, what could you possibly know about New York? You have spent your whole life in the middle of nowhere and now you work for the dinky town paper. Your best idea of what New York is like probably comes from old episodes of Sex and The City." She said as she made a sour face and then took a swig of her wine. Damon let go of Andi's hand and looked at her.

"Stop Andi or we're leaving. This is Elena's party, no need to be a bitch tonight." He said sharply as he glared at her. Elena shook her head and lifted her hand.

"No Damon, it's alright. Andi, you are probably right, I don't know much about New York. But I do know that at least I didn't have to suck dick to get my job. But, congratulations, if he brought you with him, you must be fucking phenomenal!" Elena screamed as she stood up from the table. Everyone froze. Stefan stared up at Elena and shock filled his face. He could not believe Elena was acting like this, she barely even ever cursed.

"Listen here you little bitch!" Andi started as she stood from her side of the table.

"Andi, sit down." Damon said sternly as he stood beside her. Elena threw her napkin down on the table.

"No Damon, please don't interrupt her. What do you have to say Andi? You want to tell me more about how I'm from a small town and therefore I don't know shit? Your boyfriend is from the same small town so if I were you I wouldn't criticize it too much, he might stop buying you all that cheap jewelry you're wearing!" Elena screamed. Andi leaned forward and glared at her. People from surrounding tables were beginning to stop eating and turned to watch the scene at the main table.

"Cheap jewelry? This is from Tiffany's you little witch! You are just jealous because you're fucking the Salvatore brother without any money! I'm fucking the one that matters! Stefan still makes you live in that tiny little apartment on the other side of town, probably because he's too embarrassed to bring you here!" She screamed. Elena turned red and before Damon could get between them Elena reached across the table and grabbed a handful of Andi's hair.

"Jealous, of you? I don't think so, but just so you know, I fucked Damon way before you came along so I hope you are enjoying my sloppy seconds you whore let me know how I taste!" She screamed. Stefan looked between them and then at Damon. Damon looked away and quickly pulled Andi from Elena's grasp. At this point he had no idea what to say, he just knew he needed to get Andi out of there.

"Well obviously you had a lasting impression on him birthday girl. Didn't he leave you here? Guess that's why you're with his brother, next best thing right?" She seethed and that was it. Elena snapped, in a second she swung her fist across the table and knocked Andi onto the ground. Damon stared between them. Elena stared down as Andi began to cry on the floor.

Elena turned and looked at Damon, tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip to hold them in.

"Elena." He said softly as his eyes softened, but Elena shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said through her tears and then as quickly as she could she turned on her heels and ran out of the ballroom.

_**Please read and review, I thought we needed a little drama lol. Let me know what you think. For those of you that aren't happy with Elena and how she acted at the beginning I hope I am showing in these chapters how she got to that point, she also will be softening more in the next couple chapters so I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you! XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	6. Chapter 5: Poolside Confessional

**Chapter Five: Poolside Confessional**

"_Women are made to be loved, not understood." –Oscar Wilde_

Damon walked slowly down the long hallway that led toward the backdoor of his family's home. His mother leaned against the large glass sliding door and stared out into the distance of the night. Her long black hair hung down her back in messy curls and her body seemed tired as she used the wall to steady herself.

"Mom, I am really sorry about tonight. I sent Andi back to the hotel and we will be leaving first thing in the morning, I didn't think anything like that would happen." He said softly toward his mother. He saw a smile creep onto his mother's lips.

"It's not your fault Damon; you cannot control a woman with passion." She said softly. Damon cocked his head to the side and looked at his mother.

"I would have thought you would have had other words besides passionate as far as Andi was concerned." He said seeming surprised. Rachel laughed quietly and shook her head before she turned and looked at him.

"Damon, I am not talking about Andi. Andi, well she is a bitch, excuse my language. The passionate woman I am speaking about is Elena." She said with a smile. Damon nodded.

"I think too much alcohol and Andi's attack is what caused Elena's…passion per say." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His mother rubbed her hands down her arms and leaned back further against the wall.

"Damon tonight was not about Andi's attack or Elena having too much to drink. Tonight was about you and son you know that." She said as she stared at him. Damon looked down.

"She's mad at me because I left, right?" He asked quietly. Rachel nodded.

"Damon, you were her world. After her mother left her father you were the first person that showed her that she could be safe and protected. She followed you around like you hung the moon since she was a little girl. You were here rock, you were her friend and you were apparently….a little bit more." She said as she raised her eyes to meet Damon's. Damon smiled nervously.

"Ah, you heard that part huh?" He asked as he referred to the vulgar end to Elena and Andi's argument. Rachel laughed.

"Damon, I don't know what all was said at that table, but I didn't need that to tell me anything. I seem to remember at night about seven years ago when Elena's car remained parked in my driveway and didn't disappear until about four in the morning." She said softly. Damon looked toward the wall.

"So, you knew this whole time?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Damon, I was not born yesterday. A mother knows when her son is having sex just two rooms away; it doesn't take supersonic hearing for that one." She said with a smile. Damon nodded.

"Noted." He said quietly. Rachel moved closer to her son and reached out and touched his arm.

"But Damon, what happened tonight goes far deeper than that. Elena's pain is not over just one night with you. Boys sleep with girls and run off all the time, it's why country music is so popular. What is hurting Elena is that it was her best friend. She misses you, she's been waiting for you and you never came back." She said softly. Damon nodded as he felt pain shoot through his chest.

"I probably should go talk to her." He said as he began to turn, but before he could, his mother caught his arm. She smiled and pointed out the backdoor.

"As I said Damon, she's been waiting for you." She said softly. Damon looked to where his mother pointed and saw Elena's small frame sitting by the pool with her legs dangling in the water. Damon leaned closer to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mom." He said as he smiled. Rachel nodded and then turned and moved down the hall and toward her room.

Damon walked slowly out the back door and stopped a few feet back from Elena. She didn't move, but he knew that she knew he was there.

"Are you here to escort me out?" She asked in a quiet voice. Damon laughed.

"No, I am here because I wanted to make sure you are alright. Are you alright?" He asked as he moved closer and lowered himself to sit beside her. Elena didn't turn her head she just stared down at the water.

"I'm sorry I hit your girlfriend." She said through gritted teeth. Damon smiled as he took off his socks and shoes and then lowered his feet into the water.

"It's alright, she kind of deserved it and just so you know, you didn't just hit my girlfriend, you dropped my girlfriend." He said with a laugh. Elena smiled lightly.

"I didn't mean to say all that stuff either, I was just angry." She continued. Damon nodded.

"I know, but since I don't know exactly why you are angry, why don't you tell me." He said softly. Elena shook her head.

"I have no idea really. After seven years I think I forgot why I was originally so pissed off." She said with a small smile. Damon nodded.

"You are mad at me because I left?" He asked. Elena shook her head and then finally lifted her eyes to meet his. Her brown doe eyes were wide and filled with tears. The pain Damon saw from her made him want to hold her like he used to when they were kids.

"Damon, I was never mad that you left. You were supposed to leave. You were groomed from birth to go out and be something great and do something big and you did and I am happy for you. What hurt was that you did it suddenly and you didn't just leave, you disappeared and you just left me here…alone." She said quietly. Damon nodded.

"I know and I had no right to. I should've been a better friend, but at the time I really didn't know how." He said as he looked out over the water. Elena looked at him.

"It was because of that night wasn't it? I should've never made you do that." She said as she dropped her head. Damon laughed and Elena's head shot up. She had no idea what the hell could be funny right now.

"Elena, you did not make me do anything. You asked me for help and I really wanted to help you. But then…" He stopped and looked away.

"What?" She asked. Damon smiled and turned to look at her sideways.

"Elena, I was twenty years old and you were sixteen. You had been my best friend since you were six. I had always seen you as a little girl. You were someone that I need to protect, someone that I needed to take care of and someone that I would keep safe. Then, that night in my room everything changed. I saw you and I…" He stopped as he swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"What?" Elena asked as she stared at him, she had been waiting for this explanation for seven years and he was damn well going to give it to her. Damon met her eyes once again.

"I looked at you that night and I didn't want to protect you. I wanted to have you. I wanted all of you. I wanted to do things to you that I would have killed other guys for even thinking about doing to you. But I had myself under control because I knew that it was just something I was helping you with and everything was fine, until…" He stopped once again. Elena could tell this was something very hard for him to say so she reached out and touched his hand even though her own were shaking.

"What?" She asked again. Damon smiled.

"Then you fucked it up." He said with a laugh. Elena pulled her hand back and stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? How the hell did I fuck it up? I was sixteen!" She yelled. Damon raised both his hands as he smiled.

"Calm down, Buffy, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was you fucked it up because at first you were concentrated and it was all business. Then everything changed." He said. Elena looked at him.

"How did it change, if you would just tell me what I did wrong Damon that would save me a ton in therapy costs." She said with a smile. Damon laughed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He leaned back on his arms and looked at her with a smile.

"Elena, you didn't do anything wrong. I just always looked at you as so young and like a sister and then all of a sudden I had you in my bed and I felt like the world turned upside down. You pressed yourself against me and your skin felt so fucking amazing and then when I moved inside of you I thought I was going to lose it. You felt so incredible and you were wet! You were so fucking wet and I couldn't believe that I could do that to you. Before I knew it you were moving your hips against me and you were begging me to touch you and God I wanted to fucking touch you till you screamed! If you would've let me I would have done things to you that would have been illegal in most states." He said as his breath quickened. Elena felt her heart begin to beat harder in her chest as she watched the passion flood over him as he spoke. The night flashed back before her and she felt her skin begin to burn once again. She quickly pulled her legs together and wrapped her arms around herself. She tried to push out the memories but the way the memories of that night rolled off his tongue made her body remember things whether her mind wanted to or not.

"That still doesn't explain why you left, Damon. The fact that we both enjoyed that night does not warrant running away for seven years." She said as she studied his face. Damon nodded.

"I know, I just freaked out I guess. I wanted you, but I knew you were too young. I was in college, you weren't even out of high school and you had a boyfriend. Hell, the only reason you slept with me was because you wanted it to be better with Matt." He said as he looked at her. Elena cleared her throat and smiled as she looked at him.

"Damon, yes, originally when I had the idea, I thought that it was because I wanted things to be special with Matt. I knew that I could trust you and that you would not hurt me. But then once I got in your bed, I knew that wasn't the reason I was there. It felt too good for it to be about Matt. Your first time, is not supposed to be that good." Elena said as she looked away, Damon smiled, but then dropped his eyes.

"If you were there because of that, then how come you still went to prom with him and got into his car and let him take you out to the middle of nowhere to do that?" He asked as she could tell he didn't want to relieve how he had found them that night. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Because that was what I was supposed to do. You were in law school and getting ready to take on the world, I was sixteen and I had planned on going to prom and having sex with my boyfriend so that is what I figured I needed to do. You were already grown up Damon, I didn't expect you to wait around and walk me through my entire life." She said. Damon moved his feet lightly in the water.

"Do you finally want to tell me why you changed your mind about sleeping with him because by the time I got there, you obviously had changed your mind?" He said as he looked out into the distance. Elena smiled.

"I got in his backseat and it just didn't feel right. I felt dirty and I felt cheap. I didn't feel that way with you. You made me feel…unexplainable." She said quietly. Damon nodded, but did not look up. Elena looked up at him.

"Do you want to finally tell me why you drove all the way from New York to spy on me on prom night?" She asked as she smiled. Damon smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"I told you most of the truth. I wanted to make sure you were alright and I knew you had been nervous about it so I wanted to make sure that if you needed someone, and obviously you did, that I was there." He said quickly with a slight smirk.

"And?" Elena asked. Damon looked at her, his cobalt blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as it reflected off the water.

"And, I was jealous. I was jealous in a way that I have never been in my entire life. God, I would've killed him that night if I thought I would've gotten away with it. The thought of someone other than me touching you made me insane and I knew I shouldn't have felt that way. So after I made sure you were safe I took off. I left because I didn't want to be jealous; I didn't want to want something that I shouldn't have. I knew that if I put distance between us it would fade and we would both find our own paths and someday maybe we could be friends again." He said softly. Elena nodded and swallowed hard.

"I don't agree with your logic, but at least now I understand it. God, I wish you would've told me this back then Damon." She said as she looked down and thought of how different the past seven years could have been. Damon nodded.

"Elena, I am so sorry. I really hope you know that." He said as he looked into her eyes. Elena nodded.

"I am too, really I am. So, what do we do now? We both just admitted that we at least had a crush on each other seven years ago and because of it you ran off and I assaulted your girlfriend. Where do we go from here?" She asked. The tears had dried from her eyes and now she looked at him with hopeful beautiful brown eyes. Damon looked down at the pool.

"Do you think we can be friends again?" He asked. Elena smiled brightly. She had been waiting for those words for so long that hearing them now made her feel like a school girl.

"Yes, I do." She said as she bit her lip. Damon smiled.

"Friends, then." He said as he nodded.

"Friends." She repeated with a smile as she began to push herself up from the pool.

"Where you going?" He asked. Elena picked up her shoes from the ground.

"Well, Stefan has been waiting for me for a few hours now, so I figured I should go let him know that I didn't go to jail or actually kill anyone." She said with a smile. Damon nodded.

"Yes, we don't need him to get stressed, he might freak out and over gel his hair." He said with a smile. Elena shook her head as she turned and began to walk back toward the back door. After a moment, she stopped walking. She turned back and looked at Damon.

"Damon, do you remember what you said to me that night in the car, about how it didn't feel the same because I had only done it once?" She asked softly. Damon turned his head toward her and nodded, but didn't speak.

"It's never been the same Damon." She said quietly and turned and walked back into the house.

Damon sat by the pool for the next hour and stared out over the water. He thought about Elena's words as they repeated in his mind over and over again. The night from seven years before flooded back over him after years of trying to ignore it. He let out a deep breath and pushed himself off the pool tiling, stood and started making his way back toward the house. He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It hasn't been the same for me either, Elena." He whispered and then he walked into the house and hoped that this time their friendship would have a better run.

_**Please read and review, I know this chapter was more emotional, but I am paving the way for something saucy! Thank you everything, please review! XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	7. Chapter 6: Whispers In The Dark

**Chapter Six: Whispers In The Dark**

"_The taste of a forbidden fruit is the sweetest taste one could have on their lips."_

Elena drove home from work and hummed along to the radio as she made her way down the dark highway. It had been three weeks since her birthday party and so far life had actually been going pretty well. Elena had apologized to Rachel and explained to her that she just drank too much and made a mistake. Rachel had looked at her with kind eyes and nodded and simply told her that no apology had been necessary. Then Elena had to explain to Stefan that yes she had slept with Damon, but it had been a long time ago and it wasn't exactly the romantic tryst that he was envisioning. And after all the smoothing over was done, Elena felt pretty good. Mainly she felt pretty good because she had a piece of her life back that had been missing for years and after that long she was beginning to feel whole again.

After Damon had said that he had wanted to become friends again Elena was not sure if he meant it or said it just to make her feel better. But much to her surprise he had started calling her as soon as his plane touched down in New York. Soon, they were talking on the phone every day while he was in between clients and while she put off her work that desperately needed to get done. They caught up on seven years of stories and formed a bond that seemed even tighter than before. Elena knew that things would always be different. She and Damon had grown up now. They were both in relationships, had full time jobs that could be demanding and yes, they had slept together. But that was all in the past now and finally she felt as if she had her best friend back and things were going to be alright.

Elena pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building and parked her black Range Rover in her usual parking spot. She gathered her things from her car and then slowly made her way inside and to her apartment. Once she finally got everything situated she took a long hot shower and tried to unwind for the day. After she had relaxed she sat down on her couch and began checking her email, when her phone rang.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Elena said as she answered her phone.

"What's up? What's up is that you have stood me up for drinks two nights in a row. What could possibly be more important than checking out the hot new bartender at The Grill? I know Stefan is working tonight so please give me a good excuse and give it to me now?" Caroline barked into the phone in her usual sarcastic cheerleader tone. Elena laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Nothing is more important Caroline. I am just tired. I had to work late tonight because I had to get some work done that I didn't get finished yesterday." She said in her defense. There was a short pause on the line.

"Would that by any chance be because you spent an hour of your work day talking to Damon?" She asked. Elena looked down at the floor and began twisting her hair between her fingers.

"We have a lot to catch up on Care; it's been like seven years." She said in a more quiet tone. Caroline laughed on the other end of the line.

"Uh-huh, sure Elena. I've seen Damon sweetie, if I hadn't seen him in seven years you can bet there would be a lot of catching up I would be doing, trust me." She said as she continued to laugh. Elena rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that Caroline. We are just friends and it's great because it feels like old times, only now we are adults and it's just fun. He makes me laugh and I miss that." Elena said. Caroline cleared her throat.

"OK Elena, I understand the whole wanting to mend your friendship and your need to have Damon back in your life. I really do, I know how close you two were as kids. But, I need you to remember something before you fall off the edge. You can never be close in the way that you two were as kids again. A man and a woman just can't have that especially if they've already slept together. Right now you are just biding time before you end up right back where this whole mess started and that's on your back in his bed." She said with a proud tone to her voice. Caroline loved giving good speeches; it made her feel as if she had a future as an actress. Elena let out a sigh.

"Caroline, it really isn't like that. I know that we can't have exactly what we had before, but what we have now is great. It's friendship and it's something that I missed. Besides, I have Stefan now and he makes me happy in the relationship way. It's like I get the best of both worlds." Elena said and immediately as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them.

"Elena you can never have the best of both worlds. You cannot have your cake and let Damon eat you too." Caroline said. Elena almost bit her tongue.

"Caroline! That is gross!" Elena screamed into the phone as she laughed. Caroline laughed and continued.

"Oh yeah, the idea of Damon doing anything even close to that is just horrifying. I am appalled at my dirty mind. Listen Elena; just remember what I said OK? Be careful." She said her tone suddenly more serious. Elena nodded to herself.

"I will Care, I promise. And tomorrow, I will be at The Grill at eight, don't be late." She said with a smile. Caroline squealed.

"You better not stand me up again Elena. See you tomorrow." She said sweetly.

"Good night Caroline." Elena said and hit the end button and then leaned her head back on the sofa. Caroline might not have believed that a friendship with Damon was possible, but Elena was determined to show everyone that this made sense and that she wasn't crazy.

Shortly after Elena's conversation with Caroline, she finished checking her email and then made her way towards her bedroom. She took off her pajama pants and slid under the sheets in just her tank top and panties. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes. She definitely needed her sleep if she was going to get all her work done tomorrow and meet Caroline for drinks.

Just as Elena felt herself begin to drift off to sleep, she heard the loud sound of her cellphone ringer going off once again. She moaned to herself and then reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone.

"Caroline really, I swear to God I will not end up on my back in his bed." Elena moaned into the phone.

"Whose bed? And why the hell not?" Damon's voice shot through the phone and Elena jerked quickly and her eyes flew open. She cleared her throat and suddenly cursed herself for not looking at the caller ID.

"Damon, umm…I'm sorry, I thought you were Caroline." She stuttered as she tried to regain her composure. Damon laughed quietly on the other end of the line.

"No, not Caroline, I'm way better. Whose bed aren't you supposed to end up in?" He pressed on. Elena felt her face get red even in the darkness as she tried to think of a good lie to tell him.

"Ummm, the bartender at The Grill. I guess he's new and Caroline thinks he's hot." Elena said quickly into the phone. Damon sighed.

"What is it with girls and bartenders?" He asked sarcastically. Elena smiled.

"Sex and booze, how can you resist?" She said. Damon laughed.

"Ah, I should've seen that one. So how was work?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"It was alright. I stayed late so I could get some stuff done and then came home and pretty much crashed immediately." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Where is my brother, I'm shocked he's not there keeping you up. He is quite the conversationalist I hear." He said and she could tell he was smirking even through the phone.

"He's working late I guess and then I imagine he's going to his place to crash." She said. Damon let out a sigh.

"So you are home all alone, aren't you lonely?" He asked in a lower tone. Elena felt a tingle go up her spine, but she ignored it.

"No I'm fine. I've lived alone ever since I went to college. Where is Andi, out charging up your Amex?" Elena asked with an edge in her voice. Damon laughed.

"No, she'd better be working or she will be fired by six am. Besides, I don't just give women my credit cards and let them do what they please; I'm not married for Christ sake." He said. Elena laughed.

"Well Andi seems incredibly interested in your wallet so I just had to ask." Elena retorted. She hated Andi and she would until the day she died and she hoped that was after Andi, so she could spit on her grave.

"So you are alone and calling me at midnight, what's wrong Damon, you never call me at night?" Elena asked as she looked at her clock.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to check and see how you were doing, and can't a friend check on another friend?" He asked sweetly. Elena smiled.

"Yes, but you normally have a hidden agenda so I was just checking." She said as she snuggled down in her blankets. Damon heard the blankets rustling.

"Are you in bed already?" He asked.

"Yes, as I said, its midnight. I'm not nocturnal like you are Damon." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry, understood. So what are you wearing?" He asked quickly. Elena's eyes opened and she quickly felt her stomach begin to flutter.

"Damon, really? What am I wearing? You are horrible at friendship you know that?" She said as she tried to brush it off.

"Why is it I can't know what you are wearing just because we are friends? Men are visual; don't block my creativity Elena, it's not nice." He said in a sly tone. Elena let out a sigh.

"I'm wearing sweats." She lied. Damon was silent for a minute.

"No you're not; tell me the truth this time." He said quickly. Elena looked at the phone.

"How do you know if I'm lying or not, you are in New York for crying out loud?" She said as she closed her eyes once again. Damon sighed.

"Elena, I am a lawyer. I can tell when someone is lying. You sweetheart, you are lying. Tell me what you are wearing or I will start reading to you from my old law school text books." He threatened. Elena sighed again.

"I am wearing a tank top Damon; there you go, happy now?" She asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is that it?" He asked quickly.

"Well I am wearing underwear Damon." She said as she suddenly realized they were having an analytical conversation about her clothing for the night.

"What color?" He asked.

"Black." She answered quickly. Then there was silence.

"Can I ask you something Elena?" Damon asked into the phone, his tone sounded different, but Elena couldn't pinpoint exactly what emotion it carried.

"Sure, shoot." She said quickly.

"Did you think about me when I was gone?" He asked slowly. Elena sunk down further in her covers.

"Of course I thought about you Damon. I didn't hit your girlfriend in the face because you never crossed my mind." She said. Damon cleared his throat.

"No, I mean did you think about me…sexually?" He asked quickly. Elena's eyes opened once again. Suddenly, she realized that maybe Caroline had a point when she had talked to her earlier.

"Damon, I…" She started. She heard Damon laugh on the other end of the line.

"Elena relax, it's just a question." He said smoothly. Elena twisted in her covers, she felt exposed even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I thought about you." She said quietly. Another silence.

"What did you think about?" He asked, his voice had dropped a couple octaves and his tone was heavy. Elena shook her head.

"I don't know, I mean you were my first Damon. You were kind of my model for every other guy I was with. Congrats." She said jokingly. She hoped that if she kept the conversation light he would stop with the direction he was going.

"Humor me, Elena. What did you think about?" He asked his voice still slow and thick. Elena let out a sigh.

"I don't know everything I guess. It was different with you than the other guys I was with, probably because we had been so close to each other. When you touched me…" Elena stopped, she knew this was going in a bad direction and she knew that she still had the power to turn it around. She just had to want to turn it around.

"When I touched you, what?" He asked slowly.

"When you touched me it made me crave you. It was like you were a drug. One touch was not enough and every time you touched me I wanted more, I wanted to cry when it was over because I knew I was never going to feel that again and it was like I was a heroin addict and someone stole my stash." She said quickly. Did she really just say that? Silence again, oh shit.

"I mean, I didn't mean that." She corrected quickly. Damon laughed low on the other end of the line.

"Yes you did Elena. Please don't apologize about saying something like that." He said. God, his voice sounded good, why did it sound so good. It was like his words moved over her skin and touched her in ways that fingertips never could.

"Anyway, it was good. I think we've covered that. But, now we are grown-ups and it's just good in different ways." She quickly tried to pull herself out of the gutter and back into real life.

"What ways?" He asked. OK, safer question, she could handle that.

"I don't know, like being with Stefan. He is gentle, he is sweet and he makes me feel content." She said as she smoothed her blankets.

"So he bores you?" He asked quickly. Elena huffed.

"No he does not bore me. He makes me feel secure, what the hell is wrong with that?" She asked suddenly jumping to her defense.

"Elena, you shouldn't feel secure when you're in bed. You should feel like you are falling off the edge of a cliff and the only thing standing between you and the ground is the body of the person that you are with. Sex isn't about security, it's about risk and excitement and passion." He said quickly. Elena felt her temperature rise slightly, but she shook her head.

"Well, I don't understand why you are so concerned with my sex life, but what about you? You want to know all this about me? Well, let me ask you a few things." Elena said as she felt an ounce of bravery move through her.

"I'm an open book honey." He said and she could tell he took a drink of bourbon after he said it.

"Alright, did you ever think about me…sexually?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip even though she was in bed.

"All the time." He said in a very matter of fact tone. Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her hands became slick with sweat and she swallowed hard.

"Really?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Really." He answered.

"What could you have possibly thought about? I didn't know what the hell I was doing." She said as she tried to convince them both that he had been a fool. Damon laughed low into the phone.

"Elena, I thought about you every night for a very long time after everything happened. I thought about your skin, your lips, the way you curved your body and pressed it against me, the way you moaned when I hit that spot inside of you that made you crazy, the way you held onto me for dear life, I thought about everything. You were fucking burned in my brain and you tortured me for a very long time." He said as he cleared his throat. Elena swallowed, her body shook slightly under the covers.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you did Damon." She said quietly. She closed her eyes as she realized that once again she had said far too much. She was walking into very dangerous territory and now was the time she needed to turn around and run.

"You're shaking right now aren't you?" He asked, his voice was low and danger seethed from his tone, but Elena felt herself moving closer to the fire even though she knew she was going to get burned.

"Slightly." She muttered. Damon laughed softly and let out a breath.

"Do you want to get off the phone now?" He asked. Elena stopped and knew that the Damon that she had grown up with was still there. Even as they walked on this dangerous tightrope he was still giving her a way out, he was still protecting her as much as he could. But, she wasn't a little girl anymore; she finally needed something more than protection, she needed him.

"No, I don't." She said softly.

"What do you want then?" He asked his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him.

"I want to feel like that again." She whispered.

"Like what, baby?" He asked, she could almost taste the sex in his voice.

"Like I did when you touched me." She said into the phone as she let her hands fall on her stomach. She had no idea what she was doing, but it felt too good to stop now.

"What are you doing Elena?" He asked. Elena moved her hands slowly down her stomach.

"Nothing, just listening to you talk." She said as her hands finally touched the wet fabric of her panties.

"Do you like the sound of my voice sweetie?" He asked, Elena had never heard him speak to her like this before, but she found it consuming.

"Yes." She said as her fingers moved under her panties.

"I think you might like my voice more if it was closer to your skin." He said softly. Elena whimpered.

"If you were here, would you…." She stopped, she wasn't even sure what she should say at that point, but Damon's voice answered any questions she might have before she had them.

"Elena, if I were there, we wouldn't be talking." He said hungrily. Elena closed her eyes and felt heat rush over her body.

"Damon, I need to tell you something." She said, once again feeling too brave for her own good.

"Yes." He whispered.

"I think about it a lot. Too much, and when I do…" She stopped, her brain was screaming at her to stop this, but the velvet voice on the other end of the line was pulling her in so fast she didn't have time to listen to her brain.

"You touch yourself." He said smoothly. Elena nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Are you now?" He asked. Elena nodded once again, but no answer.

"Maybe." She said quietly. Damon groaned into the phone.

"Elena, God right now I would kill someone to get my hands on you." He said hungrily. Elena groaned, this conversation was torturing her.

"Tell me what you would do if you could." She said softly. She could not believe she was encouraging this.

"God, Elena I would taste you. I would taste your entire body. I would work my tongue over you until you screamed and begged for me to stop." He said as she heard his breath quicken. Elena swallowed and moved her fingers over her now very wet core.

"Mmmm…Damon." She moaned as she twisted her body.

"God I wish I could taste you right now." He breathed into the phone and Elena felt her blood rush through her veins painfully fast. Her body tingled and the need in his voice only made her want him more.

"God I want you. I've never wanted anyone this bad before." Elena said as she writhed underneath her sheets. Damon groaned again.

"Elena, tell me what you want. I will give you whatever you want." He pleaded into the phone. Elena continued to move her hands over her body.

"I just wanna feel you. God I just want to touch you. I wanna feel you inside of me and feel you go so deep that I scream for you." Elena moaned as her heart pounded in her chest.

"I swear I can taste how wet you are, I just want to hear you say my name Elena. If you say it, I swear if you want me to I will buy a plane ticket and fly there just to run my tongue over your fingers." He groaned into the phone, Elena bucked her hips as his words rushed on her skin.

"Damon…" She moaned, her body was tightening and she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Tell me you want me Elena, say it. Say it and I will do whatever you want. You have no idea what I can do to you baby, I can make you cum harder than anyone you've ever been with or I will die trying." He said roughly into the phone. Elena moaned, her body was defying her brain, it just wanted release. The sweet release that Damon brought and that she hadn't had in years.

"God, I want you Damon. I just want to taste your mouth, just once." She begged into the phone. She could not believe these words were coming out of her mouth, what the hell was she doing?

"I will give you whatever you want baby, you ask and it's yours." He said thickly. Elena moaned, she remembered back to the taste of Damon's mouth. The smooth taste of bourbon and the sweet taste of his tongue. He had been intoxicating and that alone had made her want to beg for anything he would give her.

"Mmmmm." She moaned into the phone.

"Close your eyes baby and feel me. Remember what it was like to feel me. How did it feel when I was inside you?" He asked as his words hit her skin and she felt her body shake harder than before.

"Amazing, it felt amazing." Elena moaned as her hands moved faster.

"Feel me deep inside you and beg me not to stop." He said roughly.

"Please Damon…." Was all she could say, her grip on reality was melting away and she felt as if she was falling.

"Beg me, Elena." He said more sternly. Elena bit her lip, the tone in his voice made her become slick with desire.

"Please Damon, don't stop." She begged. Damon groaned and Elena felt her control breaking.

"Cum for me Elena, tell me I'm the only one that can make you cum." He said harshly. Elena moaned, she would never let a man talk to her this way…in the daylight.

"Please Damon." She begged. She could hear Damon moan through gritted teeth.

"Say it." He said. Elena moaned and felt the heat rush over her, her body began to tingle and the tidal wave started flowing over her. Her core pulsed and she felt her grip on reality and responsibility fade into the background as Damon's voice was the only thing she heard.

"You're the only one….it's always been…you." She moaned and her body contracted hard as she tried to muffle her screams.

"Fuck, Damon." She cried as her body tightened to the point of almost pain.

"Don't fight it Elena, come for me." He said as his voice shook.

"Oh God." She said as the pulses continued to flow through her but were beginning to die down.

Elena fell back on her pillows and sweat poured down her face. She could not believe what she had just done and slowly reality once again flooded over her.

"Stop thinking, you didn't do anything wrong." Damon said into the phone. Elena huffed.

"Well yeah, you would say that." She said as she laughed lightly.

"It felt good, didn't it?" He asked. Elena let out a sigh.

"Yes Damon, it felt more than good." She admitted.

"You sound amazing when you cum, I hope you know that." He said with slight amusement in his voice.

"Damon…I" She started to say, but then her reality crashed down whether she wanted it to or not.

"What?" He asked. Elena shook her head and sat up in her bed.

"My front door just opened." She said quickly. Damon was quiet for a second.

"Are you being robbed?" He asked with a small laugh.

"No! It's Stefan." She whispered. Damon laughed lightly.

"He always had impeccable timing. Well good night then." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice once again.

"Good night, Damon." She said slowly.

"I will never get tired of hearing that." He said softly.

"What?" She asked as she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"My name on your lips." He said softly and then in an instant the phone clicked and he was gone. Elena dropped her phone to the floor and slid under her covers just as Stefan walked in the room. She prayed she could pretend she was asleep and that her rampant heart beat wouldn't give her away.

_**Please read and review, that was a little dirty chapter for you. I want to convey the connection between Damon and Elena, it isn't just sex and it isn't just emotional but it's a push and pull of everything. Their feelings are all consuming and something they fight. Let me know what you think. Thanks, review please! Thank you for all the great comments! XOXOXO-Nikki**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Lies We Tell Eachother

**Chapter Seven: The Lies We Tell Each Other.**

"_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me. You must have broke down 'cause you finally said that you would." -Nickelback_

Elena twisted nervously in her bar stool as she waited for Caroline to arrive. It was nearly eight o'clock and she was beginning to wonder if Caroline was getting her back for all those nights that she had called and canceled. She pulled her phone from her purse and saw she had no missed calls, but one text. She quickly opened the text and stared down at the short message.

_Call me_

That was all the message said and that was all the past seven messages had said. Damon had called during his lunch today and Elena had not had the courage to answer it. After what had happened the night before she suddenly realized that maybe their newfound friendship hadn't been such a great idea. They had only been friends again for the past three weeks and already it had progressed into this? Maybe Caroline had been right; maybe men and women couldn't be friends after everything they had been through.

"My God, I almost forgot what you looked like." Caroline's voice called from behind her. Elena spun around in her seat and smiled at her friend. Caroline was wearing a short black mini-skirt and a yellow tank top. Her long blonde hair hung in curls over her shoulders and her smile could have lit the entire room.

"I missed you to Care." Elena said as she stood and hugged her friend. Caroline hugged her tightly and then pulled back.

"So is he here? Is he as hot as I heard he is?" Caroline asked as she searched the bar. Elena smiled and shook her head.

"He's alright, but he has more tattoos than a convict so I would be careful." She said as she took a drink from her crystal glass and sat back in her seat. Caroline continued to search the bar.

"I can do convict, at least once anyway." She said with a smile.

For the first couple minutes Caroline shamelessly flirted with the bartender that definitely looked like he had either been in prison or was on his way there. But once he disappeared behind the bar, she turned to Elena and smiled.

"So, what has been going on with you lately? How is everything?" She asked as she lifted her drink to her lips. Elena shrugged and smoothed her hands over her white button up shirt.

"Everything is fine. I'm just working, spending time with Stefan, trying to figure out what to do with my life. You know the usual." She said with a smile. Caroline studied her face.

"How is Jeremy doing?" She asked. Elena laughed.

"Well he is going to college now, so that is a perk. He's at Virginia Tech and he is actually doing pretty well. He does still drink like a fish and smoke enough weed to sedate a horse, but he's making vast improvements nonetheless." She said. Caroline nodded.

"And, your mom?" She asked slowly. Elena paused as she looked at her drink. Her mother had always been a sore topic with her and one that she didn't discuss often. Ever since they had moved to Mystic Falls and left her father, her mother had distanced herself from both her and Jeremy. Her mother went out almost every night, had more boyfriends than she did, and had never remarried. Elena had moved out at eighteen and while she still visited, her mother and her relationship was stressed to say the least.

"She's doing well. I talked to her a few weeks ago and she is dating a guy from Washington. I think his name is Klaus or something. He's younger than she is but he's loaded and with my mom that is really all that matters." She said with a sour smile. Caroline nodded.

"Miranda is one of a kind." She said softly. Elena lifted her glass to her lips once again.

"And thank God for that." She said as she took a drink.

Elena's phone began to vibrate on the bar. She refused to look down, but Caroline looked for her.

"It's Damon." She said as she tried not to smile.

"It's girl's night. He can leave a message, I'll call him later." She said as she looked away. Caroline nodded but in an instant grabbed Elena's phone from the bar. She pushed the send button and smiled as she answered.

"Elena's phone, Caroline speaking, how can I help you?" She asked in her sweetest tone. Elena dropped her head into her hands; she should know by now to hide her phone whenever Caroline was present.

"Why yes she is here, one moment please." Caroline said as she handed the phone to Elena.

"It's for you." She said with a smile. Elena took the phone and gave her a sour look.

"You think, Care?" She asked and then lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked as her stomach jumped slightly.

"Hello stranger." The velvet voice said from the other line. Elena swallowed hard.

"Hi." She said quietly as she turned her chair away from Caroline's stare.

"You have been avoiding me." He said.

"I had a lot of work to do today, I was busy." She said in a weak tone.

"You're a horrible liar Elena." He said. Elena let out a sigh.

"OK, I'm half lying." She said. Damon laughed.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I obviously crossed the line and I probably shouldn't have said some of the things that I said and for that I apologize." He said sweetly. Elena closed her eyes as she remembered the words that had made her body burn just the night before.

"Damon, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. I kind of, contributed." She said as she tried to keep her voice hushed.

"I know, but if I take the blame it makes you feel better and if you feel better you will hear me out on what I am about to ask you." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Come to New York." He said quickly. Elena almost spit her drink on the bar. Caroline stared at her, but Elena avoided her eyes.

"What?" She asked again.

"Come to New York. Come visit me, see the city, it's amazing here and you should get to see it." He said. Elena swallowed and shook her head.

"No, Damon. I can't, I'm sorry." She said quickly. Damon sighed into the phone.

"Elena, I am not asking you to come here for the reason you think I am. I am asking you here as a friend. I want to show you New York. I have lived here for a very long time and you have never been here, I owe you a trip. I swear I will be on my best behavior and the kind little boy that you remember. Scout's honor." He purred. Damn, she could tell why he was such a good lawyer.

"You mean the little boy that gave me the…." Before she could finish Damon cut her off.

"Elena, I still know where you keep those Barbie's and I will not hesitate to make good on my promise." He said quickly. Elena laughed and felt her cheeks blush. She hated how much she loved to talk to him.

"I can't Damon. I am sorry. It wouldn't exactly look…right if I did and I really should focus on work right now." She said quickly.

"Elena, you don't owe anyone an explanation of where you are going. You aren't married and you are twenty-three. Be young, enjoy life. Come to New York and let me try to buy back your forgiveness for the past seven years." He said smoothly. Elena smiled.

"Your money does not interest me Mr. Salvatore." Elena purred into the phone.

"I know and that is one of the reasons why I want to give it to you." He said slowly. Elena looked down, something was very different in his voice and it made her want to go even more.

"Think about it Elena, please." He said slowly and then cleared his throat.

"Well while you think about it, I have to get back to my dinner. I have a million dollars sitting at a table and he's running out of drinks." He said with a laugh. Elena sighed.

"You called me during a business dinner?" She asked. Caroline smiled from behind her.

"You weren't returning my calls." He said defensively. Elena smiled.

"Good luck, Damon. I will talk to you later." She said.

"I will see you soon." He said in a sly tone.

"I haven't said yes Damon." She said quickly. Damon laughed.

"But you will. Good night, Elena." He said quickly and then suddenly the line went dead. Elena set her phone down on the bar and looked over at the blue eyes that were staring at her. Caroline was smiling and watching her every move.

"Oh Elena, you are in trouble." She said as she laughed.

"I am fine Caroline, I am fine." She said and then motioned to the bartender for another drink.

Elena and Caroline spent a few more hours sitting at the bar and catching up on the past few months. Elena was trying to keep her conversation with Damon under wraps, but just as they reached the parking lot and their cars, Elena turned to Caroline.

"Care, I need to ask you something." Elena said quickly. Caroline turned to her and smiled.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked in her perkiest voice. Elena looked down at the ground.

"Damon, he wants me to come to New York to visit, but just as friends. What do you think I should do?" She asked. There was silence and finally she looked up, Caroline was smiling at her and had her hands on her hips.

"Elena, why are you asking me this? You made up your mind the second he asked you, we both know that." She said softly. Elena shook her head.

"No, I told him no, I just, I want to see him, I just…" She stopped. Caroline moved closer and took Elena's hand.

"Elena, you might have told him no, but we all know that you are going to New York. You want to go, but you are scared that if you go, something is going to happen and then everything will crash down around you again." Caroline said as she looked at her with warm eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen Caroline. I am dating Stefan and I really care about him. If I go to New York it is as Damon's friend and nothing more. I just didn't know if you thought it was a good idea or not?" She asked. Caroline tried to tone down her knowing smile, but was having a hard time.

"Alright Elena, so go as his friend. Go to New York, see the city and then come home. You are a grown woman, do what you want, but please keep one thing in mind while you are there OK?" Caroline asked as she stepped closer to Elena.

"What?" She asked. Caroline smiled.

"You are required by law to tell me every single detail when you get back." She said brightly. Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Understood." She said quickly.

Elena got home around midnight that night and once inside her apartment the only thing she wanted to do was go to bed. She had been up late the night before, for obvious reasons, and then had spent all day at work and all night with Caroline. She decided she would check her email quickly and then head off to bed.

Elena sat down on the sofa and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She opened up her email and stared at the screen. A smile came across her face as she shook her head.

"Damn you Damon." She said with a smile as she stared at the unopened email in front of her. She clicked the email and then read the subject as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_**E-Ticket for Passenger: Elena Gilbert. Flight 209 New York City August 15**__**th**_

__Elena smiled as she read through the email. She had known Damon for a very long time and she should have expected that he wouldn't have waited for her answer before he made the decision for her. He had booked her flight for that Friday and now there was no going back. Friday. She was leaving Friday and today was Tuesday. She had a little over two days to figure out exactly what she was going to tell Stefan and at this point she had no idea. Elena ran her fingers through her hair nervously once again and let out a groan. She could do this, this was a small trip to see her best friend, and she could do this.

After staring at her email for another twenty minutes, Elena finally made her way to her bedroom. She sat her cellphone by her bed and got changed into her pajama's. She ran a brush through her hair, washed her face and then climbed into bed. She stared up at the ceiling just as she heard her phone vibrate once again. She turned onto her side and looked at the text message she had just received.

_See you Friday_

Such simple words ran across her cellphone screen and yet deep down she knew that those words could do far more damage than she was prepared for. Elena let out a sigh and rolled back onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling and pulled her covers up to her chin. Everything was going to be fine, she was overreacting, and this was fine.

After a day of worrying, Elena finally made her way to Stefan's. She brought him dinner from his favorite restaurant and a bottle of red wine. They sat at his kitchen table, ate and made small talk for a half an hour before Stefan finally looked at her and smiled.

"So, you brought me dinner and wine and you are laughing at every joke I tell, so why don't you just spit it out Elena, what's wrong?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice. Elena shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Stefan, I just, I have bad news about this weekend." She said softly. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, we were going to go to dinner Saturday night. What's wrong, did something come up?" He asked. Elena let out a sigh and looked down at the table. She knew she just had to tell him the truth, Stefan would understand the truth. Damon had been her best friend since childhood; a harmless visit should be no big deal.

"Yeah actually something has. I….I have to go to Chicago this weekend…for work." She said quickly. She bit down on her lip. She was lying; she was lying to her boyfriend about going to see his brother in New York, the same brother that she had phone sex with only a couple nights before. Perfect, she was going to hell.

"Oh, alright. What's in Chicago?" He asked as he took another bite of pasta. Elena drummed her fingers on the table nervously, if Stefan didn't trust her, he would've seen right through her. But, he didn't, because he did trust her and that made this whole ordeal so much worse.

"Ummm…I am meeting with one of the Chicago Tribune editors. They wanted to talk to me after they read my piece on the founding families of Mystic Falls and it's a really good opportunity." She said quickly. Stefan nodded and smiled at her.

"That is great Elena, I am really proud of you. Congrats!" He said happily. Elena smiled but inside she felt like shit, lower than shit, she felt like scum.

"Thanks honey. I leave Friday afternoon and I will be back Sunday night. So don't worry I won't be gone long it's just two days." She said sweetly trying to defend her trip.

"No problem, I will go see my mom. She had the flu this last week and so I'm sure she would like some company." He said. Elena nodded.

"Great, thanks for understanding. Give my best to Rachel; I hope she is feeling better now." She said as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"No problem I definitely will. Besides, you can make it up to me when you get home." He said with a wink. Elena laughed but felt a sick feeling move through her stomach. She tried to push the feelings away as she gathered her composure. This was fine. She was simply bending the truth so that Stefan wouldn't be upset that she was visiting Damon alone. Men get jealous and the last thing she wanted was for Stefan to get jealous over nothing. Nothing, this was completely nothing. She was going to New York, let Damon play tour guide, eat some good food, maybe see a play and then she was coming back to Mystic Falls and returning to her regular life. Damon and she were just friends, their friendship was complicated, but they were still just friends. She could do this, or so help her God she would die trying.

_**Please read and review! This chapter was more Elena's internal struggle but don't worry, we are on our way to New York! Also, I wanted to add the stuff about her Mom since some of you missed her. I hope you all like it please read and review will post another chapter by this evening! XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	9. Chapter 8: Trying To Hide A Fire

**Chapter Eight: Trying To Hide A Fire In The Dark**

"_True love cannot be found where it does not truly exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does." –Kissing A Fool_

Elena sat rigidly in the passenger seat of Caroline's convertible as they zipped down the highway toward the airport. She drummed her fingers mindlessly on the top of her purse as she stared out the window. She had taken the day off of work today and spent most of her morning staring at her luggage trying to figure out what to pack. Finally, she had thrown a mixture of clothing into her suitcases and then put on a black dress and ran for the door. She had no idea where she was going once she arrived in New York, but if she was in Damon's world, it would probably be extravagant.

"I can hear the wheels turning in your head from over here, Elena. You nervous?" Caroline asked as she smiled, but did not let her eyes leave the road. Elena nodded.

"Um, yeah I guess I just haven't flown in a while so I'm just a little nervous." She said quickly. Caroline nodded, but obviously did not believe her.

"What time do you get in on Sunday? I will pick you up and maybe we can get some dinner on the way home." She said with a smile. Elena turned to look at her.

"I think I get in around seven-thirty. I really appreciate you doing this Care, it means a lot." She said as she smiled warmly at Caroline. She owed her a lot, she was the only person who knew where she was actually going that weekend and she knew that Caroline would keep it that way.

"Not a problem sweetie, as I said though, details when you get back. Oh, we are here!" She sang as she pulled into the long row of cars that were loading and unloading people in the front of the airport. Elena smiled and took a deep breath as she reached to open the door.

"Well, I will see you Sunday then. I hope you have a good weekend with Tyler. Let me know how the first date goes." Elena said as she winked. Caroline laughed.

"I will save all the juicy info for you on Sunday. Have a great time." She said warmly. Elena nodded and then opened the car door and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her luggage from the backseat of Caroline's car and then headed into the terminal.

The flight from Mystic Falls to New York City was a fast one. If Damon had given her a little more notice she simply would have driven there, but only having to spend about an hour on a plane was a bonus. When Elena got onto the plane she was immediately ushered to first class. She was seated by one of the overly excited flight attendants and then immediately treated as if she were royalty.

"Ms. Gilbert, can I get you anything before we take off? Would you like a drink? Maybe a martini?" The brunette with bright green eyes asked her kindly. Elena nodded as she realized that maybe alcohol might make this afternoon a little easier.

"Um, yeah actually, could I please have a vodka tonic?" She asked sweetly. The flight attendant nodded.

"Of course and you let me know if you need anything at all. Mr. Salvatore flies with us often and he wants to make sure you are taken care of so anything that you want, we will make sure it is done." She said with a smile. Elena nodded slowly.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it." She said softly. She suddenly wondered exactly what Damon did in New York. She knew he was a lawyer but did all lawyers get this kind of special treatment?

Three vodka tonics later and halfway through a movie that was older than she was, Elena's plane touched down at the JFK Airport. Slowly, she got up and lifted the overhead compartment to get her carryon when she was stopped by the woman who had greeted her only an hour before.

"Please Ms. Gilbert, allow me to help you." She said kindly and then reached up and pulled the bag from the top compartment and handed it gently to her.

"You have a wonderful time while you are in New York; we hope you enjoy your stay." She said sweetly. Elena nodded and took her bag; the attention to her was starting to become a little much.

After following the long line of other passengers off the plane, Elena stepped into the JFK terminal. Men and women in black business suits flooded the airport. People walked, pushed and ran through the airport as if their lives depended on the plane they were about to board. She looked around and for a moment wondered if finding Damon in this crowd would be impossible, but then suddenly she realized that thought had been insane.

Just a few feet in front of her, Damon leaned against the side of a post in the center of the walkway. He smiled and nodded at her, but he did not move. His black hair was combed perfectly into place and his black suit jacket hung open revealing the white dress shirt underneath. His tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the florescent lighting and the smile that twisted on his lips sent shivers down her spine. She thought it was impossible for anyone to look good under those lights, but for Damon it was impossible not to.

Elena composed herself and smiled as she began to walk closer to where Damon stood. As she finally reached him, she set her bags at her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"First class, Damon? Who needs first class for an hour flight?" She asked with a smile. Damon smiled back at her and took in the sight before him. Elena wore a tight black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was pinned back in curls and even though she didn't wear much makeup, her crimson lips became increasingly hard to take his eyes off of.

"Salvatore's don't do coach, Elena. Sorry." He said with a smile. Elena folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I am not a Salvatore. I am just a simple girl from Virginia." She said as she mocked a southern accent. Damon laughed and pushed himself off the post and reached down and picked up her luggage.

"Well, you are with a Salvatore honey. Shall we?" He asked smoothly. Elena nodded and slipped her arm in his as they began to make their way out of the terminal.

After gathering all her things, Elena followed Damon out of the terminal and to the private parking lot on the side of the building. Damon reached in his pocket and took out his keys and hit the alarm on a car a few spaces down from where they stood. Elena stared at him and then at the car.

"That, is your car?" She asked as she let out a surprised breath. Elena looked out over the sleek black sports car that Damon had made his way in front of. The car was beautiful and looked incredibly powerful. The windows were tinted black and silver pinstriped lines faded along the sides of the doors.

"Yeah, it's a Hennessy Venom Spyder. It's just came off the lot, one of my clients introduced me to a guy that sells them in Manhattan. You like?" He asked with a smile as he watched Elena stare at the car. She moved closer and moved her fingertips over the sleek lines along the hood.

"Like it? Damon I want to have sex with it." She laughed. Damon smiled and nodded as he opened the door.

"I am suddenly jealous of my car. Shall we Ms. Gilbert?" He asked. Elena smiled as she felt her cheeks get warm and then she quickly moved toward the car.

Elena probably would have enjoyed the car a lot more if she didn't have to spend the majority of her time in it so far, sitting in traffic. Damon smiled as he dropped his head back on the seat and looked toward Elena.

"Too many people going too many places all at the same time." He said slowly. His eyes looked tired, but his smile lit up the inside of the dark car. Elena smiled and tried to look away from him, but found it impossible. Damon was too beautiful to look away from; she felt it would somehow anger the God's if she didn't appreciate their work.

"Thank you Damon, for bringing me here. I know I fought you on coming, but I am really glad I am here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Elena said with a warm smile. Damon smiled at her, his eyes were warm but something about the way he looked at her made her feel…different.

"You're welcome. But, you haven't seen anything yet. If this traffic lets up I might actually be able to show you a good time." He said as he lifted his head and put his hands back on the steering wheel. Elena nodded.

"Well, no matter what, it will be good. Where are we going, anyway?" She asked as she looked at the buildings and cars that surrounded them.

"We are going to a restaurant in Manhattan called Taboo. It is very nice, upscale crowd and the food is amazing. I think you'll like it." He said as the traffic finally began to move. Elena nodded and felt her phone vibrate from her purse. She ignored the sound and looked out the window; she knew exactly who was calling and now just wasn't the time.

Once they finally reached the restaurant, Elena had spent nearly two hours sitting in Damon's car in traffic. As they pulled up to the restaurant, Damon handed his keys to the valet and then escorted Elena inside. A beautiful woman in a tight red dress and long blonde hair smiled as they entered.

"Mr. Salvatore, so nice to see you again." She said as she grabbed menus from the table beside her. Damon smiled.

"Good evening, Heather, I hope I am not too late for my reservation?" He asked as he winked at her. Heather blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not Mr. Salvatore. You table is ready, please follow me." She said as she turned in front of them and led them toward the other side of the restaurant. Elena smiled as she gripped Damon's arm, if she didn't know he was a lawyer, she would think he was in the mob.

Once they were seated at their table, their waitress immediately got them drinks and then gave them time to look over the menu. Elena stared at Damon over her menu as she pretended to read.

"It's not polite to stare Ms. Gilbert." He said with a smirk as he met her eyes. Elena smiled and set down her menu.

"What kind of lawyer are you Damon?" Elena asked sweetly. Damon set his menu down and raised his brow at her.

"You are suddenly interested in my career?" He asked as he reached down and lifted his crystal tumbler to his lips. Elena smiled, but did not defer from her question.

"People here treat you…different." She said slowly. Damon smiled.

"Money talks Elena." He said quickly. Elena nodded.

"And I take it; you have a lot of that?" She asked. Damon leaned back in his chair and cross his arms over his chest. He smiled at her.

"Yes, Elena I do. But money isn't everything. Power, that is what really talks, especially in New York." He said as he studied her face. Elena nodded and began to mess with one of her loose curls.

"And you have that, too then?" She asked as she noticed her voice wavered slightly. Damon nodded.

"Yes." He answered. Elena smiled and looked down before she spoke again.

"You never answered my original question Damon." Elena said as she met his eyes. Damon smiled and let out a sigh.

"I am a criminal defense attorney, Elena. I put the bad guys back on the streets." He said slowly. Elena nodded.

"And you are good at what you do?" She asked as she stared into his blue eyes. Damon smiled, but shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said slowly as he looked at Elena. She turned her head and looked at him sideways. Damon smirked.

"I'm the best." He continued. Elena smiled and sighed.

"Of course you are, you are the best at everything, always have been." She said slowly as she took a drink from her wine glass. Damon's eyes darkened slightly.

"Yes Elena, everything." He purred. Elena felt heat move through her body and she quickly dropped her eyes and fidgeted in her seat.

"So, where is Andi?" She asked quickly. Damon glanced back down at his menu and then reached for his glass.

"Andi was called away on business." He said as he took a drink. Elena looked up at him.

"And who called her away?" She asked as she watched his expression. Damon smiled as he set his glass back on the table.

"Her boss." He said slowly. Elena nodded and swallowed as she looked back down at the menu. Caroline had been right, she was in trouble, deep trouble.

After small talk, dinner finally came. Elena had never tasted food as good as she did that night. Each course was perfection and the drinks flowed without even asking for more. Her hand was never empty and they were catered to until Damon finally had to shoe the wait staff away. After they had eaten Damon finally pushed himself up from the table and walked over to where Elena sat. He reached out his hand to her as he smiled slightly.

"Dance with me." He said softly. Elena stared at him and at first she didn't move. The soft lighting of the restaurant shadowed his features and the mystery hiding behind his eyes made her legs shake.

"Please." He finished. Elena nodded, took in a deep breath and took his hand and then followed him out onto the dance floor.

As they moved toward the dance floor, a slow jazz song glided through the night air. When they reached the center of the floor, Damon pulled Elena into his arms. He pulled her tight against his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena wound her arms around Damon's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came." He said softly against her ear. Elena smiled

"Me too." She said quietly. Damon slid his hand slowly up her back and then back down. Elena closed her eyes and felt her breath quicken as her skin tingled underneath his touch. Slowly she started to tangle her fingers in Damon's hair. He sighed slightly and Elena felt her temperature rise.

Elena moved her head back and looked up at Damon. He lowered his eyes and ran his hand up her side and to the expanse of her thin arm. Elena closed her eyes as she felt goose bumps move over her skin.

"I thought you were on…your best behavior?" She struggled as she tried to remember that she was in New York, not on another planet. Damon slipped his hand up her shoulder and gently touched her neck.

"This is my best behavior Elena. Would you care to see my bad behavior?" He asked, his voice was low and Elena had a hard time focusing on his words as his hands moved over her skin.

"Umm…it's just good to see you again. This is…nice." She said slowly. She was trying her best to keep her composure, but it was slipping away incredibly fast. Damon smiled and ran his hand back up the side of her neck.

"It's fun to watch you struggle like this and yes it is really good to see you too. Don't worry though; I am not trying to do anything devious here. I have six spare bedrooms in my house; I will make sure that you are in the furthest one from mine." He said with a smile. Elena looked up at him.

"You have six spare bedrooms in your house? I live in a one bedroom apartment! How the hell is that fair?" She asked sarcastically with a smile. A confused expression came across Damon's face.

"Why are you living in a one bedroom apartment? Why isn't my brother taking care of you better?" He asked as he studied her face. Elena was suddenly pulled out of her haze and into reality at the mention of Stefan's name. She shook her head.

"I am dating Stefan, Damon. It is not his job to take care of me. I am fine, I only need a one bedroom apartment, and it's cozy." She said with a smile. Damon moved his hand up her neck and to her lips. He ran his thumb across the crimson curves that had been tormenting him all night.

"It's not that I think you need to be taken care of Elena, I just don't understand how he can leave you alone at night. What in the hell is more important than these lips." He said softly as he continued to run his thumb across her mouth. Elena let out a ragged breath and licked her lips. Her tongue slid quickly across Damon's skin as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"Mmm…" He groaned as he moved his thumb from her mouth and then pressed it to his lips. Elena stared at him and felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She quickly looked down at the floor again and cleared her throat. Damon laughed low in his chest.

"Sorry, I'm a perpetual line stepper. I will behave. You ready to go? It's getting late and it takes a while to get to my house from here." He said quickly as he returned his hands to rest around her waist. Elena nodded and looked back up.

"Sounds great, let's go." She said quickly as she started to pull away from his touch. Damon smiled and then followed her off the dance floor.

After Damon settled the bill, he led Elena back out of the restaurant. The valet brought his car around and then they began their drive toward Damon's home.

"So, don't you live in Manhattan?" Elena asked after they had been driving for forty-five minutes. Damon shook his head as he looked out over the road.

"No, I live a little further upstate. I have to be in the city all day; I at least want somewhere quiet to sleep." He said with a smile. Elena nodded.

"There is still a small town boy in there somewhere huh?" She asked as she smiled at him. Damon nodded.

"Always. Plus, I enjoy my privacy and there is no room for that in Manhattan. Your window seems to always lead directly into someone else's." He said as he turned off the interstate and onto a restricted road. Elena nodded as they followed the long road up a hill and then turned into a private driveway. They continued up the hill and then Elena's eyes widened.

"This…is your house?" She asked in shock. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he pulled his car up in front of the large French colonial home that sat at the top of the hill. Large white pillars framed the beautiful entrance and two other sleek sports cars sat side by side next to them. Elena turned and looked at Damon.

"I think you have company." She said, suddenly a little nervous. Damon shook his head.

"No, those are my other cars. I haven't gotten them into the garage yet." He said as he smiled and undid his seatbelt. Elena nodded and suddenly realized how different her life was than Damon's now.

"Come on, let me take you inside." He said as he opened his door. Elena smiled and then followed him out the door and up to the house.

Once inside the house, Elena couldn't believe her eyes. His beautifully decorated home was clean, simple and classy. The home wasn't overdone; it was simply breathtaking, just like Damon.

"Wow, this is a pretty big house for just you and Andi." Elena said as she lowered her eyes. Damon smiled.

"Elena, you are worse at snooping than you are at lying. But to answer your question, no, Andi doesn't live here." He said as he gathered her luggage and walked toward the staircase.

"Follow me. I will show you to your room my lady." He said in a formal tone. Elena smiled, nodded and then followed behind him.

When they reached the top of the staircase, Damon led Elena to the first door on the right hand side. He opened the door and Elena looked in at the beautiful room that was simply perfection. The bedroom was decorated all in white decor and even had a white canopy over the bed. Beautiful oak furniture was scattered around the room and a vase of bright red roses sat on the bedside table. Elena turned and looked at Damon as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damon, this is beautiful." She said as she continued to gawk at the bedroom. Damon smiled and set her things down by the closet.

"Well, I wanted you to be comfortable. I hope you like it. It's almost one in the morning though. so I can let you get settled and then tomorrow I will take you out and we can do the gross tourist thing." He said with a smirk. Elena smiled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said as she fidgeted and twirled her hair between her fingers. Damon smiled and moved closer to her. He reached his hand out and ran his fingertips along the length of her jaw and traced it to her cheek. He studied her features and then rested his eyes on her lips. He swallowed heavily.

"Elena, whatever you want, that's what we'll do." He said softly. Elena stared into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded as she felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest.

"Thank you, for everything tonight Damon. I had a lot of fun." She mumbled. Damon smiled and licked his lips.

"Me too. Good night, Elena." He said as he started to move back from her. The cold air rushed around Elena's body and she wanted to pull him back to her, but she knew that she couldn't. She tried to keep Stefan in her mind. She couldn't do this to him; Damon was her friend that was it.

"Good night, Damon." She said softly. Damon nodded and then turned and walked out of the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind him. Elena let out a deep breath and looked around the room. She felt as if she were walking around in a dream and God help her, she didn't want to wake up.

___**Please read and review, New York has only begun;) Thanks for the comments and reviews, keep them coming I love reading them. XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	10. Chapter 9: This Weak and Longing Heart

**Chapter Nine: This Weak and Longing Heart**

""_I live lies because I cannot endure the weakness of anger, and I cannot admit the irrationality of love." –Anne Rice_

Elena laid in the large king sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been lying in bed for two hours and found she was still wide awake. The house had become dangerously quiet since Damon had left the bedroom and now she was left alone under the soft comfort of her sheets. She closed her eyes as she listened as rain began to drop quietly on the rooftop. She hoped that maybe the slow calming sound would help her fall asleep, but knowing that Damon was down the hall from her made that reality almost impossible.

Elena finally felt herself begin to drift off to sleep when she heard a large crack rip through the quiet house. She shot up in bed immediately, gasping for air. She looked out the window and noticed the rain was picking up.

"Perfect." She said as she wrapped the covers around her. She looked at the door and then back out the window, in seconds she was on her feet.

Elena tip toed down the long narrow hallway in her shorts and tank top. She tried not to make any noise as her bare feet moved slowly over the polished wood. She looked into the rooms as she made her way down the hall, but they were all empty. Finally, as she reached the end of the hall she saw a light coming from underneath the last door. She knocked lightly, but didn't hear anything. She knew she needed to turn around because she didn't need to wake Damon up at three in the morning, but she hoped that if there was a light on then it was alright. Slowly, she turned the knob and opened the large wooden door.

As Elena opened the door she looked in at what she imagined was Damon's bedroom. A large king sized bed with lush onyx linens sat in the corner across from her and beautiful leather furniture scattered across the remainder of the room. She looked toward where the light was coming from and saw Damon's bare back as he hunched over his large oak desk.

Elena slowly tip toed further into the room as she prayed she wasn't disturbing something important. Damon sat with his hand at his temple as he rustled through the stacks of papers on his desk and made small notes along the clean white pages. With every move he made, Elena watched the muscles that corded tightly under his skin flex and rotate. She could have watched him work forever, but suddenly as she came closer she realized he had set his papers down.

"Still afraid of thunderstorms, Elena?" Damon's voice rang out as he slowly turned around in his chair. Elena smiled as she looked at him and then looked down at the floor.

"No, just couldn't sleep." She said quickly. Damon nodded and leaned back against his desk. Elena bit her lip as she tried not to look at him.

"So, the fact that about ten minutes ago, that large crash ripped through the house, that has nothing to do with this visit? I seem to remember a smaller Elena running into my room every night when there was even a drop of rain." He said with a smile. Elena smiled.

"Well, I'm all grown up now Damon." She said as she folded her arms in front of her. Damon looked over her body.

"Yes you are." He said softly. Elena cleared her throat and then pointed over to his desk as she started moving closer to him.

"Whatcha doing over there?" She asked as she approached him. Damon smiled as he looked down at his stacks of papers and then ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I am trying to finish my opening statements for a trial that I have starting next week." He said and Elena could see the stress building in his eyes.

"How bad is this guy?" She asked with a smile as she leaned against the side of his desk. Damon shifted his chair forward and leaned back as he looked at her.

"He's very bad Elena." He said slowly. Elena felt her body heat up as the words rolled off of Damon's tongue. She looked back to the papers.

"And you are doing all this so you can just let him back out there? You want him doing all those bad things to other people?" She asked as she motioned over his work. Damon moved his chair closer so his knees touched Elena's. He cocked his head to the side and rested his head on his hand as he looked up at her.

"That's my job Elena, and who knows, maybe he's innocent." He said with a small smirk.

"Do you think he's innocent?" She asked as she lifted herself up to sit on the edge of his desk. Damon shook his head.

"No, I think he's guilty. But, we're all guilty of something." He said as his eyes raked over her body. Elena felt heat rush over her again and she tried to stay collected.

"What are you guilty of Damon?" She asked softly, her voice had dropped a little lower, but she still avoided his eyes. Damon ran his fingers over his mouth slowly as he watched her.

"You of all people, Elena, know exactly what I'm guilty of." He said as he continued to stare at her. Elena let out a ragged breath as she felt her hands become slick with sweat.

"Well I, I am not guilty of anything." She said with a smile as she scooted back on the desk. She figured if she would make light of the conversation, maybe this time, it wouldn't go down the road it had on the phone. This time she needed to stop it more than ever because Damon wasn't just a voice in her ears, he was a man sitting in front of her.

"Actually Elena, you are far guiltier than anyone I've ever met." He said as he stood slowly and moved toward her until he was standing in between her legs. Elena swallowed heavily and looked up at him.

"What exactly am I guilty of, Damon?" She asked quietly. Damon smiled and moved his hand down to the top of her knee. His slid his hand slowly up her thigh and to her hip. Elena breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Then she felt Damon's hand slip off her thigh and onto the desk. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He smiled sarcastically back at her.

"Right now you are guilty of sitting on about five million dollars." He said as Elena felt him tug at a file folder underneath her. Elena laughed nervously.

"Really? Wow, I've never been on five million before! It feels good, I feel powerful." She joked as she bounced up and down on the desk. Damon smiled and licked his lips as he moved closer to her.

"I can give you way more power than that sweetheart." He said huskily as his breath moved over her face. Elena's heart began to pound faster in her chest.

"You've got five million Mr. Salvatore?" She asked trying to lead him away from where he was headed. Damon smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"It bothers you that I have money now, doesn't it?" He asked quietly. Elena looked at him, but shook her head.

"No, what do you think I'm jealous?" She asked suddenly getting upset. Damon shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're jealous. I think, you think it's changed me and that bothers you." He said with his smile still intact. Elena looked at him.

"Hasn't it?" She asked in a more serious tone. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean I'm sure I've changed a little since I lived in Mystic Falls, but I am still the same guy that took you to your first concert." He said as he continued to study her face. Elena smiled.

"I miss that guy." She said softly as she stared up into his cobalt blue eyes. Damon reached out and touched her face softly.

"And he's still here Elena. You miss that guy because he was the one that protected you and held you when you were scared, but right now you are not in my bedroom because of that guy." He said as he stared at her mouth. Elena tried to look away but Damon's hand held her face in place.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't sleep." She said as she dropped her eyes. Damon smiled and moved even closer to her.

"Elena you want so desperately to make yourself believe that you came here because you wanted the person back in your life that used to beat up your boyfriends and help you tie your shoes, but that is not why you are here." He said softly as he ran his fingers over her jaw. Elena swallowed.

"Why am I here then?" She asked in a struggled voice. Damon smiled.

"You are here because of the man you talked to on the phone the other night. The man that scared you because he made you feel something that you didn't think was possible. You are here because at dinner it got you hot when you found out that I was powerful and people respected me. You are here because when I touch you it feels too good for you to keep ignoring it." He said, his voice was low and dripping with lust. Elena shook her head.

"You certainly think a lot of yourself Damon. New York must be the breeding ground for arrogance." She said sharply as she tried to avoid his eyes. Damon smiled as he watched her struggle with herself.

"I love it when you try to piss me off just so I'll leave you alone." He said as he continued to trace her features with his fingertips.

"Well, you just have it all figured out, don't you Damon?" She asked protectively. Damon turned his head and watched her face.

"Why do you think I'm still awake, Elena?" He asked softly. Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the stack of papers.

"You have work to do?" She asked stating what she believed to be obvious. Damon smiled.

"Tell me why you really think I'm still awake, you don't have to be shy with me. We are past shy." He said sarcastically. Elena let out a breath and looked up at his eyes.

"Because you knew I would come down here. You knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep and that I would use that as an excuse to come to your room." She said softly. Damon nodded.

"And…" He said. Elena ran her tongue over her lips and bit her bottom lip into her mouth.

"And because ever since I got off that plane it's been just a game until one of us broke down. We both knew why I came here. We were just lying to ourselves so we didn't have to actually say it." She said as she felt emotion building inside of her. Damon ran his hand down her neck and put his hand over her heart.

"Why did you come here?" He asked in a low voice. Elena breathed in and Damon felt her heart beat move even faster.

"Because I'm tired of wanting you. I'm tired of always wanting you. I want you so bad that it hurts when I think about you. I want you so bad that you can make my body do things from hundreds of miles away that a man in my own bed can't do on top of me. I want you in a way that I would crawl on my hands and knees to get to you and if I am going to crawl I want to finally get to you. I came here because I want to finally have you, even if it's just for one night." She said as she shook under Damon's hands. Damon stared into her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly the smile was gone from his face. Elena reached up and touched the side of Damon's face.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Damon. Let me show you how much I've grown up." She said as she leaned closer to his face. Damon swallowed thickly and brushed his lips against hers just slightly. Elena smiled against his mouth.

"You think you are such a hot shot now Damon? You have been waiting all night to get me in here so that you could have me falling at your feet. Did you want me to come in here and beg for it?" She purred against his mouth. Elena hadn't been lying, she had grown up and she was definitely showing it. Damon swallowed and leaned closer to her and gently bit her bottom lip.

"You could beg a little." He said with a smile. Elena reached out and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his black pants and pulled him closer to her. She looked up at him as she ran her hand up the intricate muscles of his stomach and chest.

"Give me something to beg for." She said softly.

The delicate restraint that Damon had been holding onto broke in the very moment the last words left Elena's lips. In an instant his lips crushed down on hers and pushed her further back on the desk. His arms wrapped around her body tightly and ripped through the straps of her tank top. Elena gasped as she heard the material rip, but simply shrugged it off and returned to Damon's mouth.

Elena ran her hands over Damon's chest and stomach and then moved closer to him and let her mouth follow the trail that her fingertips had started. Damon moaned under her touch as she left fiery wet lines all over his skin.

"God you taste good." Elena moaned as her teeth ran over Damon's skin. He groaned and tangled his fingers through her hair as she continued to taste every inch of flesh she could find. Elena slid off the desk and stood on her tip toes as she kissed over Damon's neck, shoulders and bicep. She bit into his skin once again just at his collarbone and moaned as she felt his hand tighten in her hair.

"Mmmm…." Damon groaned as her lips began to set his body on fire. Elena continued to work her mouth over Damon's skin and soon she sank down his body and slipped her hand inside his dress pants.

"Mmm…God fantasies don't do you justice Damon." She said as she ran her fingertips over his hard shaft. Damon groaned as he leaned back on the desk. Elena pulled his pants down off his hips and slowly ran her tongue over his hard length.

"Fuck, Elena." He said as his fingers pulled her hair gently.

"Mmmm…God you taste so good." She said and then slid her mouth over him.

Damon felt as if someone had moved the floor from under him. He looked down and the image of Elena on her knees in front of him was too much for him to handle. Her small hands wrapped around him as her wet mouth tortured him in ways he never thought possible. Her eyes stared up at him as she moaned. Damon felt sweat begin to slide down his chest as he clenched Elena's hair in his hand and pulled her head back quickly.

"Get on the desk." He said roughly. Elena pouted at his feet.

"I was just getting started." She said sweetly.

"Get on the desk, or I will put you on the desk." He said as he stared down at her with dark eyes. Elena felt her body heat and her blood rush through her veins. She sat at his feet and moved her hands slowly up his legs before he quickly caught her wrists and pulled her up to look at him. She stared into his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Do you like it when I yell at you, Elena?" He asked thickly. Elena felt her blood pump hard through her body.

"Yes." She said softly. Damon's hard expression slightly softened as a smile twisted across his lips. He leaned down and let his lips brush against Elena's gently as he spoke.

"Well didn't someone grow up to be a naughty girl?" He said quietly against her skin and then slid her hands down to her hips and lifted her up and sat her on his desk.

Elena felt the cool wood under her skin as Damon slowly pulled off her shorts. She sat on his desk in only her panties and waited for whatever was coming next.

"Lay back sweetheart." He said as he came to his knees as the edge of the oak frame. Elena stared at him for a moment.

"I want to look at you." She said softly. Damon felt his need grow stronger as his emotions pounded through him. He didn't understand how he could want someone so badly in so many different ways all at the same time. Slowly he slid his hand from her lower stomach up over her chest and up to her lips. Elena licked his fingers and took one into her mouth.

"Mmm…you are pure poison Elena." He said and then sunk to his knees in front of his desk. He slowly slid his hands up her thighs and pulled her legs apart. Elena heard the material of her panties rip and then suddenly they were gone. Damon pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulder and groaned as he looked at her body. Elena whimpered as she watched him.

"Damon, maybe we should…" She stopped. Damon looked at her with a confused look on his face. Elena smiled.

"I'm still on your five million dollars." She said softly. Damon looked at her and smiled.

"Money never tasted so good." He said and moved quickly down and Elena felt her world shatter.

Elena knew that most men were good at one thing in particular when it came to sex. Every man seemed to have a specialty that they had perfected over the years. In that moment, however, Elena felt sorry for all the rest of the men in the world since somehow Damon had perfected it all. Damon's tongue moved painfully slow over Elena trembling core. He moved over her as if he were memorizing how she tasted and with every move of his tongue he was taking her in more and more.

"Damon…" She moaned as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair. Quickly, Damon wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her closer to him. Elena gasped.

"Fuck…Damon." She moaned. She felt her heart beat pound faster as his tongue worked over her more intensely. She ripped at his hair and dug her free hand into his shoulder.

"Slow down…I….Oh God." She moaned as she felt her muscles tighten quickly. Damon groaned and she felt his hand start to move over her as well. He slipped his fingers over her clit and then pushed two fingers deep inside her.

"Mmm…" Elena moaned as she dug her nails deeper into Damon's flesh. The sensation of his tongue and his hands on her made her feel as if she was going to lose her mind. He started to move faster and Elena looked down and felt as if she was falling. His eyes were on fire as he touched her and she couldn't look away. His mouth was too wet, his touch was too consuming, and everything was too much. It wasn't supposed to feel this good, nothing should feel that good.

"Damon, I'm going to…." Elena's voice trailed off as she arched back onto the desk. Damon pulled his hands from her and slipped them under her hips. He lifted her off of the desk, pulled her closer to him and continued to taste her until he felt all her muscles contract around him.

"Come on baby, tell me you want more." He said as he pulled his lips from her the moment before she lost it.

"Damon, fuck, don't stop." She screamed. Damon smiled.

"Ask me." He said softly.

"Don't stop." She pleaded. Damon moved his mouth closer.

"Now asked me nicely." He said as he bit at her thigh. Elena groaned.

"Please Damon, please." She begged. Damon smiled and then his mouth consumed her again, Elena fell apart.

No words escaped Elena's mouth for the next few moments. Her moans echoed through the bedroom, but no coherent words could be found. Her back arched back on the desk and her body trembled in Damon's hands. The world exploded around her and inside of her and shook her entire being. She looked down at Damon as he kissed her skin gently and slowly began moving back up her body. He was too beautiful to look at, but God help her she couldn't look away.

"Come here." Damon said as he stood and wrapped Elena's legs around him. He lifted her from the desk as Elena began kissing and licking his neck and shoulders feverishly.

"Tell me what you want Damon. Tell me and I will do it." She begged as he moved them closer to the bed. Damon smiled and laid her back on his soft sheets.

"Forgive me." He said softly as he looked down at her. Elena looked up at him confused as she tried to catch her breath.

"For what?" She asked. Damon sank down and crawled over her body. He pressed her into the comfort of his bed and touched her face.

"For leaving you." He said softly. Elena smiled and lifted her head and touched her lips to his.

"I forgive you Damon." She said softly. Damon smiled as he looked at her.

"Forgive me for one more thing." He said as he pushed himself up higher on his hands on top of her.

"For what?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"For ruining you for anyone else." He said with a smile and then quickly shifted his weight and pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh fuck." Elena moaned.

The world seemed to stop spinning the moment Damon was inside of her. Suddenly, this wasn't just about sex and it also wasn't just about what she felt inside. It was about everything and nothing all at the same time. Damon moved slowly inside of her at first as he tangled his hands in hers and pulled himself deeper and deeper inside of her. He groaned as she tightened around him every time he hit the spot that drove her crazy. Their bodies were tangled in each other's to the point where it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began. No touch was enough, close wasn't close enough and every kiss just made them crave another.

"Please don't stop Damon." Elena begged as she dug her fingers into his skin. Damon leaned down and crushed his lips against her before he untangled one of his hands from hers and reached up and grabbed the top of his head board. He rotated his hips and pulled himself deeper into her as he quickened his pace. Elena groaned and ran her nails down his body.

"Mmm….More Damon." She begged. Damon moved faster and pushed deeper with every thrust. Elena stared up at him and watched as his eyes began to roll back as he came closer to his edge.

"Damon look at me." She begged. He opened his eyes and tried to steady his breathing as he continued to grind against her body.

"Tell me that it feels good, Damon." She purred as she reached up and ran her nails down his neck. Damon groaned and she heard the head board hit the wall with a thud.

"Fuck, Elena, it feels incredible." He moaned as he move faster.

"God I wanna watch you come." Elena said as she ran he hands down his body. Damon groaned again and bit down on his lip. He hit her hips harder and Elena knew he was going to lose it.

"Fuck Elena, God damnit you feel good." He breathed heavily as he hit the headboard harder against the wall behind him. Elena felt herself become slicker with need and her muscles began to tighten around him once again.

"God, Damon." She moaned as she pulled him down to her.

Elena licked over his lips and Damon lost his grip on reality. He grinded his hips against hers and dug his fingers into her skin as he came hard inside of her. Elena moaned she quickly followed him over the edge.

"Damon!" She screamed as she wrapped herself around him and clung to him as she rode out the violent orgasm that shot through her body roughly.

Damon finally began to slow his movements and he looked down at Elena who shook gently underneath him.

"That was…." Elena started as Damon lowered himself and moved his lips over hers.

"Just the beginning." Damon said slowly and then claimed her mouth again before she had the chance to contest.

**Please read and review! My dirty mind has more to come, let me know what you think! Thanks! Review Review XOXOXOXO-Nikki**


	11. Chapter 10: The Fine Art of Surrender

**Chapter Ten: The Fine Art of Surrender**

"_If loving you makes a slave of me, then I'll spend my whole life in chains. - Sophie B. Hawkins"_

Elena sat at the top of the staircase of Damon's house and wrapped her arms around her legs. She had woken up to an empty bed about fifteen minutes before and had almost gone downstairs to look for him. Then she heard the sound of his voice as he had tried to calm someone down that apparently was freaking out on the other end of his phone. It didn't take long to figure out whom that someone was.

"Calm down Stefan, I am sure that she is fine. She probably just got tied up in meetings and hasn't had a chance to call you back." She heard Damon say as he tried to soothe Stefan on the other end of the line. Elena dropped her head onto her knees and tried to pretend she wasn't hearing this.

"Stefan, meeting with the editor of the Chicago Tribune is a really big deal. She probably just got caught up in all the excitement. I am sure she will call you very soon. Elena is a tough girl, she is fine." He continued. Elena shook her head. She was a horrible person and now she was a horrible person that had forced the man she slept with last night to lie to his brother.

"Alright, well call me if you hear anything, but just try to relax Stef, she is fine." He said and then Elena heard silence. She slowly began to push herself up so she could go hide in Damon's bedroom, at least she could escape reality for a little longer if she really tried.

"I know you're up there." Damon's velvet voice called from the living room. Elena didn't move; maybe if she was quiet he would think she wasn't really there.

"Come down stairs, Elena." He said slowly. Elena closed her eyes, great, he was pissed.

Elena slowly made her way down the long staircase as she felt her knees begin to shake. She rounded the corner and saw Damon leaning against the wall of the entry way into the living room. His black pants still hung low on his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His eyes were shining and she could tell the interrogation was about to begin.

"Morning." Elena mumbled as she hugged Damon's robe to her body. Damon nodded and pushed himself from the wall.

"Good morning." He said as he moved closer to her. Elena moved closer to the wall and stared at the floor.

"So, Stefan called huh?" She asked quietly. Damon laughed low in his chest.

"Yes, about ten times actually." He said as he stopped in front of her. Elena looked up and met his stare. His eyes studied her face and she could tell he was searching for answers.

"Yeah, I guess my phone must have been on silent or something." She said quickly. Damon nodded.

"Yeah, must have been. Wanna hear something funny, Elena?" He asked. Elena looked up and swallowed. She didn't say anything; she just stared into his eyes.

"Stefan has this crazy idea that you are in Chicago. Now where would he have gotten that idea?" He asked as a grin twisted onto his lips and he reached out and lightly touched her hair. Elena closed her eyes as the contact with his skin suddenly made her heart beat faster. She tried to keep her composure and shrugged her shoulders as she once again opened her eyes.

"I might have told him I was going to Chicago for work." She said softly. Damon nodded once again.

"Now why would you tell him that? Why not just tell him you were coming to visit your good old friend?" He asked sarcastically. Elena let out a deep sigh and looked to the other side of the room.

"It was less complicated this way. I mean, it was just easier to tell him it was work, he wouldn't have understood." She said as she continued to avoid Damon's eyes. Damon nodded.

"What wouldn't he have understood, Elena?" He asked as he lowered his eyes to hers. Elena looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I just, I didn't want him to try to…" She stopped. She had no explanation to give that would make any sense, even to her. Damon smiled as he ran his finger down her jaw.

"You didn't want him to try to stop you. I understand Elena. I would've moved heaven and earth to get you here, a little lie isn't the end of the world." He said as his fingers began to trace over her lips. Elena let out a breath and stared up into his beautiful electric blue eyes. She understood why he was one of the best attorney's in New York. He made even lying sound erotic.

"I'm sorry I made you lie." She said softly. Damon smiled.

"As I said; heaven and earth." He said softly. Elena stared at him and nodded. She felt as if she would melt at his feet just from him talking to her. The way he spoke filled her with feelings that she had never had before and it was purely intoxicating.

"You hungry?" He asked as he suddenly moved back from her slightly. Elena looked up and smiled as she pulled herself together.

"Sure, I could eat." She said as she relaxed her stance a little bit. Damon turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Then follow me my lady." He said with a smile as he held out his hand. Elena let out a sigh and then took his hand and let him lead her down the hall.

Damon led Elena down the hall and into the large dining room that sat just between the kitchen and the parlor. The room was tastefully decorated and had a large oak table that stretched the length of the room. The table had a plate at each end that were stacked high with pancakes and fruit. She smiled and turned to Damon.

"What did you have food flown to you?" She asked with a smirk. Damon shook his head and motioned for her to sit as he pulled out her chair.

"No, I cooked of course." He said with a smile. Elena stared at him as she sat down.

"You cooked? Aren't you too rich and powerful for that?" She asked sarcastically. Damon leaned down close to her and smiled next to her lips.

"Cooking is one of my many talents. Be nice and I'll show you the rest of them." He said softly. Elena felt tingles go up her spine and she smiled as she felt her skin burn. She let out a sigh and tried to steady herself as Damon stared at her. After he pushed her chair closer to the table, he turned and made his way to where the other place was set.

Elena sat quietly as she took in the taste of her breakfast. She didn't know if it was because she was starving or not, but these were the best pancakes she had ever tasted. Damon watched her eat and smiled as she closed her eyes and savored every bite. He didn't say anything to her, but just watching her enjoy something that he had made turned him on in a way he couldn't describe.

After eating most of her food, Elena finally set down her fork and looked across the table at Damon. She had spent the entire night being enjoyed by a man that now seemed so far away. Even though his eyes were locked on her, the fact that she couldn't touch him drove her crazy. Finally, she let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"So why am I being banished to the end of the table? Don't you care that I am lonely down here?" She asked softly as she shifted in her seat. Damon smiled as he watched her body movements. He could tell just by how she moved how much she wanted him.

"You aren't banished anywhere sweetheart. You are free to sit anywhere you'd like." He said as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips.

"There are no more chairs." She said softly as she pretended to pout. Damon leaned back in his chair and wiped his fingers across his lips.

"There is a chair right here." He said as he motioned to his lap. Then he tilted his head to the side and rested it on his hand. Elena smiled and looked down; she felt heat begin to rush through her body once again.

"So I have to come all the way over there? Can't you meet me in the middle Damon?" She asked playfully as she smiled softly and bit her lip. Damon laughed to himself and raised his brow.

"I seem to remember something about you saying that you would crawl just to get to me, Elena. That seems far more fun than meeting in the middle." He said with a smirk as his voice lowered. Elena took in a deep breath and tried to stay in control of her mind. Her body was becoming hot as his words rolled over her.

"Are you asking me to crawl to you Damon?" She asked in a surprised tone. Damon leaned back further in his chair, exposing the beautiful muscles of his chest and stomach and shook his head.

"I am not asking you to do anything Elena. I am simply fact checking your previous statements." He said with smile. Elena shook her head and leaned back in her chair. If he wanted to play games, she could definitely play games.

"Do you enjoy feeling powerful Damon?" She asked in a sultry voice. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone enjoys feeling powerful, but there are other things I enjoy far more." He said softly. Elena crossed her legs slowly.

"Like what?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"Like enjoying my breakfast." He said softly. Elena motioned toward his plate.

"So eat, no one is stopping you from eating." She said as she tried to sound strong and nonchalant.

"I hate pancakes." He said as he fixed his stare on her. Elena raised her brow.

"Then why did you make them?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"Because they are your favorite and I figured if I satisfied your hunger then maybe you would satisfy mine." He said thickly. Elena swallowed hard but kept her gaze fixed on Damon. She knew this was a game and he was trying to break her down, but she had to hold her ground. She might have given in to him last night, but that didn't mean she was his slave.

"And what are you hungry for Mr. Salvatore?" She asked as she folded her hands in her lap. Damon ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then bit down gently.

"You." He said hungrily. Elena let out a ragged breath.

"Well I'm sitting right here, come get me." She said as she felt her heart speed up in her chest. Damon smiled and faked a yawn.

"I would, but I'm just exhausted; I worked very hard last night. Why don't you come here and humor a tired man?" He purred as his eyes burned into her. Elena smiled and felt her temperature rise but shook her head.

"No." She said softly.

"You're telling me no, Elena?" He asked huskily as he stared at her. Elena nodded.

"I am telling you no, Damon." She said in her strongest voice. Damon smirked and ran his fingertips over his lips again.

"Would it help if I asked nicely?" He asked as he looked at her. Elena let out a breath.

"It would help more if you begged." She said, suddenly caught up in the heat of the conversation.

"I don't beg, Elena." He said in a low voice. Elena looked down as she reached for the tie on her robe.

"Then you don't want me bad enough." She said as she opened her robe slightly. Damon inhaled and ran his fingers through his dark messy hair.

"Does it excite you to toy with me?" He asked as he stared hungrily at her body.

"Yes." She said softly. Damon nodded.

"Uncross your legs." He said in a low tone. Elena stared at him, and didn't move at first. But after a second, she slowly uncrossed her legs. Damon breathed out heavily.

"Come here Elena." He purred. Elena felt her body begin to shake slightly.

"Why?" Was all she managed to say.

"Because I miss the way you taste." Damon said slowly. Elena felt her core become slick with need as his words dripped from his lips.

"Then beg." Elena said softly. Her restraint was holding on by a thread, but she tried to stay in control. Damon lifted his hand and motioned her to him.

"Please come here Elena, you are making my mouth water." He said softly as need dripped from his voice. Elena swallowed as she felt herself become dangerously wet and filled with desire. She stared into his eyes and found herself standing without her mind's permission. She started to move around the side of the table when Damon held up his hand.

"Crawl." He said slowly. Elena stared at him. She wanted him more in that moment than she ever had in her entire life, but she tried to remind herself that Damon was not a God. There was no way in hell she was crawling to him just to stroke his overcharged ego. No way in hell.

"I don't crawl Damon." She said as her voice shook. Damon smiled.

"Do you remember how it felt when I had my mouth on you last night, Elena?" He said. Elena felt her body begin to shake.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Did it feel good?" He continued. Elena nodded as she swallowed.

"Yes Damon it did." She said slowly. Damon licked his lips.

"Then crawl Elena." He said as his eyes challenged hers. Elena let out a ragged breath.

"Elena, I can feel how much you want me from across the room. Let me give you what you want." He purred. Elena stood her ground.

"I don't crawl Damon, and I don't play games." She said in her strongest voice. Damon stared at her, but did not move.

"You will crawl and this is not a game." He said roughly. Elena looked at him, she wanted to punch him and fuck him all at the same time.

"Then what is this?" She asked. Damon smiled.

"This is me making good on my promise. I told you that night on the phone that I would do whatever you wanted. I would give you whatever you wanted and that I would make you cum harder than anyone ever could. This excites you, it makes you crave me and watching you like this does things to me that smash every fantasy I've ever had into the ground." He said in a low voice. Elena bit her lip.

"Damon." She whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Damon's eyes raked over her body and he swallowed thickly.

"Crawl to me and I will get on my knees for you." He whispered. Heat spread through Elena's body and she knew that the game was over.

It took a second for Elena to lift her knees onto the table. As slowly as she could she made her way across the long smooth wooden surface. Her eyes stayed fixed on Damon as she moved and it surprised her when she didn't feel embarrassed or weak. She felt strong, seductive and liberated. Giving into something he wanted was giving her what she needed and it felt too good to deny any longer.

Elena reached the edge of the table and licked her lips as she stared into Damon's blue eyes. Slowly, she touched the edge of his plate and then pushed it aside and onto the floor. She moved slightly closer and breathed out heavily. Damon stared at her, his eyes wide and darkened with lust.

"I crawled to you." She whispered. Damon nodded and leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and then crushed his mouth against hers. Elena moaned and leaned forward and tangled her fingers in his hair as he stood and pulled her up with him. Elena sat on the table on her knees in front of Damon as he consumed her mouth. His hands ran hungrily over her body and then he pulled her up and sat her back on the table. Elena stared up at him.

"Get on your knees." She said breathlessly. Damon stared at her and swallowed hard. He never thought he would ever be so turned on by someone telling him what to do. He stood there and stared at her without moving. Elena leaned forward so that her lips were closer to his.

"Get on your knees now Damon." She said more roughly. Damon reached out and tangled his hand in her hair and crushed her mouth against his once again. He moaned as he kissed down her chin, neck, and chest and then trailed down her stomach as he sank to his knees. Elena's body began to shake as she felt his breath against her core.

"Touch me." She pleaded; her control was suddenly slipping away as fast as it had come. Damon smiled and then dropped his head and Elena's world exploded once again.

Damon's tongue moved over Elena as if he had never tasted her skin before. He devoured her, consumed her and tasted her in a way that made her feel as if she were the only woman in the world. Just as she had reached her edge he slowly pulled away from her and moved back up her body. Elena stared at him as her body begged for release. Damon smiled and then sat back down in his chair.

"Come here." He said softly. Elena did not need any further instruction. She shakily climbed off the table and sat down in his lap as she straddled her knees on both sides of him. Damon lowered the waistband of his pants as he looked at her.

"What do you want, Elena?" He asked softly as he reached up and touched her hair. Elena's body shook in his hands. Every emotion possible flooded through her body at the same time and it seemed too much for her to handle.

"You." She whispered.

Damon stared at her and then leaned slowly forward and kissed her deeply as he slid his hard length inside of her. Elena moaned as the sensation overtook her. She braced her hands against Damon's shoulders and began to move on top of him. She watched his face as he groaned and bit his lip as she grinded her hips against him.

"God Elena." He whispered as she moved harder against him. Elena moaned and arched her neck back as the waves moved through her body. Damon leaned forward and licked a long wet trail up her neck and to her lips. He kissed her feverishly as he pushed up and deeper inside of her.

"Damon, please." She begged as she moved faster against him. Damon wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her against him as he leaned his head back on the chair. The waves began to crash down on Elena as she dug her fingernails into the skin of his neck.

"Oh my God." She moaned as she felt herself losing control. Her muscles began to tighten and before she could brace herself, her orgasm ripped through her violently.

"Damon!" She moaned. Damon groaned and pulled her harder against him as he felt himself nearing his release. Feeling her pulse around him as her nails dug into his skin quickly drove him over the edge. Slowly, he pushed her back so that her body lay back on the table and he ground himself against her as hard as he could.

"Mmm…." Elena moaned as her body writhed under his touch. Damon pushed inside of her hard one last time and then felt himself once again go over the edge.

"Fuck Elena!" He moaned as he came hard inside of her. Elena gasped and moaned as she felt his release.

After a few moments, Elena steadied herself and sat back up in the chair. She stared at Damon as his tired satisfied eyes looked back at her. She gently ran her fingers through his damp hair as she took in the beauty of his face. Damon reached out and touched her face as he sensed her sadness.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked softly. Elena looked down and questioned if she should even say anything. Then she let out a sigh and met his eyes once again.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered. Damon smiled tenderly and ran his fingers over her lips.

"Don't think about that right now. We have until tomorrow, let me enjoy you Elena. I will give you anything you want, do anything you want and do whatever you want as long as you promise me one thing." He said as he traced her features. Elena looked at him.

"Anything." She said softly.

"Smile." He said as he grinned at her. Elena smiled and leaned down to his lips and kissed him softly once again. She didn't understand the feeling that was rushing through her at that moment, but whatever it was, she never wanted it to leave.

_**Read and review please! So, what'd you think of this Chapter? Damon and Elena are desperately fighting the push and pull that their lust and emotions are causing and it only gets more intense from here. Working on next Chapter, please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks for all the amazing feedback and reviews, I appreciate you all! Nikki **_


	12. Chapter 11: Return To Reality

**Chapter Eleven: The Return To Reality**

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection baby." –Fergie

Elena sat in the front passenger seat of Damon's car and stared out over the crowded airport parking lot. She let the cool leather press against her skin and soothe her as she felt as if she would fall apart at any moment. She knew that the fact that she wanted to cry was ridiculous. She had just spent two days in Damon's arms and she should have been happy with what she had been given. She would never understand why it was, but it seemed the more she tasted of what she could not have, the stronger the need grew in her to possess it.

"You ready? Your plane leaves in a half hour and we should probably get your bags checked and everything." Damon said softly from the driver's seat. Elena nodded and slowly turned her head toward him. She faked her most convincing smile and reached over and opened her door.

Once Elena's bags had been checked, Elena followed Damon through the thick crowd of people toward her terminal. They sat next to each other and stared at the ground, but neither one of them spoke. After what seemed like an eternity of silence she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for this weekend; I had a really good time." She said softly. Damon smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome. I have never enjoyed staying home as much as I did with you." He said as he laughed slightly. Elena laughed and the past two days flashed before her eyes. She had spent two entire days never once leaving Damon's house. He had made love to her in almost every room of his home and tortured her with his body every waking moment they had together. It had been the most pleasurable pain she had ever felt in her entire existence and the fact that she now had to leave it made her want it even more.

"I guess it's back to reality now, huh? I have a funny feeling there is a lot of work waiting for me on my desk." She said with a sigh. Damon smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I have a lot of work sitting everywhere but my desk." He said as he smirked and wiggled his brow. Elena laughed.

"This was fun. I mean not just for the obvious reasons, you make me laugh and I like that, I missed that." She said as she stared into his eyes. Damon nodded and swallowed hard.

"Me too." He said softly.

Suddenly, the boarding call for Elena's flight was announced over the loud speaker. Elena took a moment to gather herself and then stood slowly. She reached down and picked up her carryon and turned to Damon.

"Good luck with the new trial. I know if you are representing him, that psychopath will be back on the streets in no time." She said sarcastically. Damon smiled.

"Well thank you. I hope that you aren't too swamped when you get back to work and hopefully I will see you soon. I am coming back next weekend for the Children's Hospital benefit so hopefully we can…hangout." He said slowly. Elena nodded. Suddenly, it felt like they were teenagers again. They had spent the entire weekend doing things that most people she knew would blush at, but yet now as they stared at each other, they could barely carry on a conversation.

"That sounds great. I'll see you next weekend then." She said softly. Damon nodded.

"Have a safe flight." He said. Elena smiled and then turned slowly toward the line of passengers that were waiting to board the plane. She started to walk toward the line when she felt Damon's hand on her arm. In a quick motion she felt her body being pulled and suddenly her chest hit his and his mouth crushed against hers. Elena moaned as her bag dropped from her hand and her arms quickly slid up around Damon's neck. He kissed her hungrily and with a passion that rivaled how he kissed her when she had laid under him for the past two days.

Damon pulled away slowly and touched his lips to hers once more as he stared into her deep brown eyes. Elena breathed hard against his mouth and tried to keep herself calm but her body and her brain were screaming at her.

"This isn't over." He said roughly against her lips. Elena stared at him and felt her body ignite and her heart pound against her chest. Elena nodded at him as she tried to catch her breath. Damon kissed her deeply one last time and then leaned down and picked up her bag once again. Elena took it from his hand, but couldn't seem to tear her eyes from him.

"Bye Damon." She said breathlessly. Damon smiled and licked his lips.

"Good-bye Elena." He said softly. And then Elena turned and made her way back toward the line that would lead her to her plane. She felt like a sadist, but there was something incredibly gratifying knowing that Damon was watching her walk away.

The plane ride back to Mystic Falls seemed to last an eternity. Elena stared out the window as she watched New York and Damon slip from her grasp. She could not believe that it only took two days for everything she had thought she wanted to be completely turned upside down. She felt like a completely different person than she was just a few days before. How was it possible for everything to change so fast and so intensely? She sighed and tried to remind herself that now was not the time to try to figure out the meaning of life, now was the time she needed to figure out exactly how she was going to get through the next couple of hours. She had a lot of explaining to do and absolutely no idea on how to do it.

Elena's plane finally touched down in Mystic Falls just as the sun had faded into the night sky. She thanked all of the wonderful flight attendants that had supplied her with enough alcohol to quiet her overworking brain and then made her way into the small terminal. She collected her bags and then searched for the person that she knew was going to make forgetting this weekend nearly impossible.

"Well you look like hell." Caroline's voice ran out from beside her. Elena turned and smiled as she saw Caroline's bright blue eyes staring back at her. Caroline bounced over to her and moved to hug her, but after looking at Elena's face she stopped. Caroline stared at her and then put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no." She said. Elena looked at her.

"What's wrong Care?" She asked as she watched Caroline's expression. Caroline smiled slightly, but still kept her hand at her lips.

"Oh he gave it to you good didn't he Elena?" Caroline asked as she laughed to herself. Elena rolled her eyes and shifted her bags in her arms.

"Caroline please." She said as she became aggravated with Caroline's high school nature. Caroline laughed and began to bounce where she stood.

"Wow, how deep are we in Elena? Give me a number. Let's say one is not at all and ten is completely fucked. How deep, Elena?" Elena sighed and looked at Caroline. She shifted her weight and looked down at the floor.

"Twenty." She said as she closed her eyes. Caroline squealed.

"Oh my God! Get in the car Elena. I want minute by minute details and don't you even think of leaving out the really good parts. God, he must have been phenomenal." She gushed. Elena rolled her eyes again.

"Let's just go Caroline." Elena said, she wanted to be mad at Caroline, but even though she felt completely torn about the weekend she had just had, listening to Caroline still made her smile.

The car ride from the airport to her apartment was nothing short of the Spanish Inquisition. Caroline questioned Elena relentlessly on every detail of her trip. Elena told her most everything, but left out what didn't need to be said. She admitted that yes she had slept with Damon, but kept most other details to herself. As Caroline's car pulled up to Elena's building she turned and looked at her.

"So what exactly does all this mean? Was it just a one hot weekend deal? Or is there more to it?" She asked as she studied Elena's face. Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked down as she heard Damon's words in her ears. _This is not over._

"I don't really know Care, but please, this stays between us, alright?" She asked as she looked into Caroline's eyes. Caroline just smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now, you'd better get inside. I believe you have company." She said as she pointed to Stefan's red sports car that was parked just beside them. Elena swallowed heavily and felt her palms get sweaty.

"Perfect. Thank you again for picking me up Care, I will call you tomorrow." Elena said, Caroline nodded and then Elena opened the door and nervously walked into whatever was waiting for her inside.

Elena walked into her apartment and saw that all the lights were still off. She set down her bags in the kitchen and then followed the dim light that came from under her bedroom door. She slowly opened the door and saw Stefan sitting on her bed. As she walked in, he looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"How was Chicago?" He asked quietly. Elena shrugged and moved closer to the bed.

"It was alright. I was very busy and barely got to enjoy being there, but at least I got to meet a lot of people and make some connections. I'm sorry I missed your calls. I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn't answer." She said softly as she sat down on the bed next to him. She didn't know how she was doing it, but she seemed to be lying amazingly well.

"Yeah, I got your message. I was visiting my mom when you called. I was really worried about you." He said as he stared into her eyes. Elena felt her heart wrench as she knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it was too hard for her to do the alternative and tell him the truth.

"I'm really sorry Stefan. I should've called. It won't happen again." She said quickly. Stefan nodded and then sighed.

"Well you are home and that is what matters. So, how about coming over here and letting me show you how much I missed you." He said with a small laugh. Elena felt her body tense. Suddenly panic ripped through her. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as she wondered exactly what she was supposed to do. Only hours before she had been in Damon's arms. How could she make love to him and then crawl into bed that night with his brother?

"Umm…I am really tired Stefan. Do you mind if we rain check it and get some sleep? I mean this weekend was just really hectic and I'm shot." She said quickly as she watched his expression. Stefan sighed and smiled, but she could tell he was disappointed.

"Sure, do you mind if I stay over? I just want to be with you tonight. I did miss you Elena." He said softly as he reached out and touched her face. Elena cringed inside as she felt her body begin to tense under his touch. It was official; she was going to hell and she was going fast.

"Of course, I'm just gonna run through the shower and then I'll be right in." She said quickly and then and pushed herself up from the bed and made her way into her bathroom.

Elena stood under the hot water of her shower for as long as she could stand it. She let the water burn her skin in hopes that it would burn away the imprint of Damon's touch that he had left all over her body. She scrubbed her skin and prayed for relief, but no matter what she did it was still there. Every time her hands hit her skin it felt as if his fingertips were still on her, tormenting her, pleasing her, and making her beg for more. Elena tried so calm herself. Just thinking about Damon was making her insane.

New York had been a fantasy, but she knew that now she was back in reality and there were people here that cared about her that didn't deserve to get hurt. Stefan had spent the whole weekend worrying about her and the only thing she could do was give him an empty apology and a handful of lies.

After Elena finally ran out of hot water, she emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked down and saw the light blinking on her phone. She took in a deep breath and saw one unread text message staring back at her. She clicked over the message and read the words that suddenly made her reality not seem as important as it had only moments ago.

_I can still taste you, you are all over my sheets, this is torture_

Damon's words filled the screen and seemed to caress her body as she read them. She knew that her reality waited on the other side of the door, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be a part of it anymore. What would be so wrong if she stayed in her fantasy? She knew exactly what was wrong with it. The fact that it was a fantasy meant that it wouldn't last. If she destroyed her reality now, then when she did finally wake up nothing would be left and she would be left all alone.

After staring at Damon's words for almost fifteen minutes, Elena finally returned to her bedroom. Stefan lay under the covers and Elena climbed in praying that he was already asleep. Much to her dismay as she hit the bed, Stefan rolled over and put his arms around her. He pulled her close to his body and his breath rolled slowly over her skin. She closed her eyes and tried to relax into his embrace even though the thought itself seemed to be impossible.

"Good night Stefan." She said softly. Stefan moved his hand and slipped it under Elena's chin. Slowly, he turned her face to his. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and then slowly pulled away. Elena stared up into his sparkling green eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Good night, Elena." He said softly. Elena faked a smile and then quickly looked away from him. Despite everything she had done over the past two days, this was the very first time that she felt dirty.

_**Please read and review. I have big things coming up and the drama of what happened will all soon be explained. I know I am dragging this out, but I want to make sure that I give a good back story so that the prologue has meaning. For those of you that are wondering this will probably end up being over twenty chapters. Lots of smut, drama, heartbreak and romance to come. Please keep reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you all and I appreciate you! XOXOXOXO-Nikki**_


	13. Chapter 12: In The Presence of Powerful

**Chapter Twelve: In The Presence of Powerful Men**

"_The main thing about money, Bud, is that it makes you do things you don't want to do." –Wallstreet_

Elena slowly stepped out of the black limousine and slipped her hand into Stefan's as he guided her from the car. Her long crimson silk gown hugged her body tightly and she tried to move carefully so she wouldn't step on the ruffled train. She smiled and nodded at the men in suits and women in beautiful gowns as she followed Stefan through the crowd. Elena slid her long chocolate brown hair over one shoulder and let her curls fall down over her chest. With a neckline that plunged this low, having the safety of her hair made her feel more at ease.

Stefan led Elena into the main ballroom and through the crowds of people as he navigated them toward his family's private table that sat in the center of the room. Elena tried to keep her breathing steady as she watched the judging eyes of the people around her follow them as they moved. Tonight was the Children's Hospital benefit and anyone who was anyone in the state of Virginia was there. As much as the patrons wanted to believe that they were there to support a noble cause, Elena knew the real reason they were all there. Money. They wanted to flaunt it, brag about it and get their hands on as much of it as they could. She might not belong to this world, but it definitely wasn't hard to figure out by now.

Stefan finally slowed his pace as he approached their table. Elena smiled as she saw Rachel's face light up as they came into view. Rachel stood and moved toward her. Elena had never seen a more beautiful woman than she did when she looked at Stefan's mother. Even as a woman in her fifties, Rachel was stunning in a way that a teenager could only dream of. Her long black hair was twisted up in an intricate up do and beautiful curls dangled from her bun. Her lips were a perfect crimson and her beautiful ocean blue eyes shone brightly in the dim lighting. Elena smiled and moved away from Stefan's arm.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you. Thank you for letting me be a part of all of this tonight." Elena said in her most polite voice. She knew if she was going to be here tonight, she needed to at least pretend she fit in. Rachel smiled and pulled Elena into a warm embrace.

"Elena, you are always welcome any place that I am. You look stunning honey. My son is a very lucky man." She said as she pulled back and smiled. Rachel moved to the side and Giuseppe moved from around the other side of the table toward them.

"Elena, it's so good to see you again. Thank you for coming tonight, we are so glad to have you here." He said with a smile as he reached out his hand to her. Elena smiled and moved to shake his hand, but Giuseppe turned her hand and placed a kiss just on the top. Elena blushed and laughed slightly.

"Thank you so much, Giuseppe. I see that charm runs in the Salvatore family." She said with a smile as she moved closer to Stefan once again. Giuseppe smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"You have no idea." A velvet voice purred from behind Stefan's father. Elena froze. Suddenly, her superficial banter and party tricks all fell around her. Giuseppe moved slightly toward Rachel and from behind them, Damon appeared. Elena swallowed and felt her heart begin to thump in her chest.

"Elena, it is wonderful to see you again. You look…." Damon began as his eyes ran over Elena's figure. Elena felt the heat move through her body as Damon moved closer to her. He reached out and gently took her hand and bent down slightly as he placed his lips to the delicate skin of the back of her hand.

"Delicious." He breathed against her as his lips lingered gently on her skin. Elena tried to get her heart under control and prayed that Stefan or anyone else near them hadn't heard the word that had just escaped Damon's lips or her reaction to it. But, as she looked around she realized that they thankfully hadn't.

"Thank you, Damon. It is nice to see you again too. You look very handsome." She said quickly as she pulled her hand back and slipped her arm into Stefan's as a blush crept up over her cheeks. She tried to pull her eyes away, but Damon looked to incredible for her to turn away from. His black tuxedo was tailored to his body, his sleek jet back hair combed perfectly into place and the bright blue orbs of energy danced in his eyes as his stare remained fixed on her. He was painfully beautiful, but it was a pain that was to satisfying not to appreciate.

"Are you coming back to the table or am I just going to be left here to entertain myself all night?" A voice called from behind Damon. Damon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he watched Elena's expression change suddenly. Elena felt her blood begin to boil. Her heart pounded in her chest and her nails began to dig into Stefan's arm.

"Ouch. Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he put his hand over Elena's and tried to pry her nails from his skin. Elena stared past Damon at the woman now hanging from his arm. Had she had a gun or any other weapon for that matter, she would have gone to jail that night, and for a very long time.

"Andi, it's very nice to see you again. You look…stunning." Elena said with a bitter smile as she stared at her. Andi smiled nervously and pushed one of her light brown curls behind her ear.

"Nice to see you too Elena. You look beautiful as always." She said quickly. Damon looked between the two women and fought a smile. He definitely didn't want a repeat of a few weeks earlier, but there was something incredibly sexy about the way that Elena stared daggers into his girlfriend.

"Well, should we sit? I could really use a drink." He said quickly as he tried to break the tension in the air. Elena remained motionless where she stood, but finally moved as Stefan had to nearly drag her to the table.

Elena sat across the table from Damon and tried to avoid any eye contact that she could help. The past week had been pure torture. Every day she had to figure out a new way to give Stefan another excuse on why she was tired or why she couldn't see him. She had a headache twice, had to work late once, and was quickly using up her excuse on Caroline being in crisis. And her night's….well they had been equally tortuous, just in a much different way.

_"Tell me what you want, Elena." Damon's voice had ringed in her ears. _

_ "I want you here." She moaned into the phone as sweat poured down her body._

_ "What do you want me to do when I get there?" He asked his voice so thick it had flowed over her body like a fine wine._

_ "Touch me." She moaned again as she tried to pretend her hands were his._

_ "Where?" He asked seductively on the other end of the line._

_ "Everywhere." She begged even though he had been hundreds of miles away._

"Elena?" A voice broke into Elena's thoughts and she jumped as she was pulled from her fantasy.

"Elena, how are you honey?" The voice asked again. Elena turned and stared up into the brown eyes that she had hoped she would be able to avoid tonight.

"Mom, you made it." Elena said as she stood and hugged her mother tightly. Miranda laughed.

"Of course I did. Klaus has a lot of friends here tonight, so we just had to make an appearance." She said in her most elegant voice. Elena wanted to throw up. Did her mother not remember that just a few years ago she had been a waitress at a diner on the outskirts of town? Just because she was now screwing some guy from DC, suddenly she was the epitome of wealth and class. It was official, tonight was a nightmare.

"Well that is great. Here, there are two empty seats next to Stefan and me." Elena said as she motioned to the two empty chairs next to her. Miranda nodded and she and the blonde haired man next to her, that looked only a few years older than Elena, made their way to the seats.

Damon eyes followed Elena as she silently screamed at her mother in her head. Damon knew that Elena's relationship with her mother had always been difficult since her parents had split, so he knew that right now she was going through a hell that no one else could see.

"Ms. Gilbert, it's very nice to see you again." Damon said from across the table as he smiled. Miranda looked up and smiled warmly as she leaned back in her chair and seemed surprised.

"Well well well. Damon Salvatore, I didn't expect to see you here. I heard you left Mystic Falls and never looked back." She said with a smile. Damon nodded and smiled as he took a drink from his crystal tumbler and then returned it to the table.

"Yes, I did for a while. But, I am trying to make it a point to come back more often now. There are so many things here that I have missed too much to continue to stay away from." He said as he stared at Elena. She did not look up but bit down on her lip as she tried to hide her smile. Miranda nodded.

"I hear you are doing pretty well for yourself out there in New York. I read the article about you in Forbes Magazine. Over twenty million dollars last year. I didn't even know that was possible for an attorney, how does it feel sitting on that much money?" Miranda asked as she obviously was quite intrigued. Elena ran her fingers through her hair, the amount of money that her mother spoke of seemed unreal to her. There was no way that could possibly be right.

"Well, money isn't everything Miranda, but I feel very lucky to be where I am at today and I work very hard. Forbes tends to be a little extreme though, can't believe everything you read." He said with a wink. Elena looked up and saw Damon watching her as he talked with her mother; she could tell he was deflecting on her account.

"Don't let him lie to you Ms. Gilbert. Forbes didn't do him justice. Damon is one of the most powerful men in New York City." Andi gushed as she slipped her arm inside Damon's. Elena glared at the woman sitting across from her. She watched as Andi rubbed her hands over Damon's bicep and squeezed him tightly. Elena felt her blood rush through her body as anger rose quickly inside of her. If that bitch didn't get her hands off of him soon, Elena was going to come across that table and give Andi a repeat of her birthday party.

"And you must be Damon's girlfriend? Do you work with Damon at his firm then?" Miranda asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"For Damon, Mom. She works for Damon." Elena said sharply. Damon looked up at her and a smile twisted across his lips that bore the stunning resemblance to the one she remembered from his dining room only a week before. Andi stared across the table at Elena and Stefan tightened his grip on Elena's hand.

"Yes, I am an attorney that works for Damon's firm. My father is Richard Morgan and so I have a lot to work towards in my career, but I do pretty well for myself." She said sternly as she tried to keep her cool. Miranda set her wine glass down on the table.

"Wow, well that's impressive. Richard Morgan, I have heard amazing things. I guess when you come from a family like that it is only natural to want to be with someone like Damon. It's hard for a woman to resist such a powerful man." Her mother said as she turned and smiled at Klaus. Elena felt her blood boil as she sat rigidly in her seat. Not only was her mother now obviously flirting with Damon, but she was also gushing over the bitch that was quickly ruining her life.

"While Damon is very much respected in New York, I think he can tell you that I can definitely hold my own as well. I haven't lost a case in a very long time." Andi beamed. Elena stared across the table, but didn't speak. She knew that if she did speak, she would regret it and while she had ruined her birthday party, she wasn't ruining a party of this magnitude.

"Of course, men need that. Especially important men, they need to have a strong woman beside them. Men don't respect weakness, if they can break you they will and then they move right along." Miranda said with a bitter smile as Elena could tell she was thinking of her father. Elena tried to hold herself together; this conversation was obviously just going down a wrong path and quickly.

"You know, I think that while you ladies defiantly have a point, I have been married to Giuseppe for thirty years and there is something that I have definitely learned regarding being in love with a man that has a…standing in the community." Rachel chimed in, from across the table. Elena turned and looked at Damon's mother. She could tell that the conversation was bothering Rachel and was thankful that she had interrupted when she had.

"I am dying to know what being married to Dad has taught you, this has to be bad." Damon joked as he looked at his mom. Rachel's eyes sparkled and then she turned and looked toward Elena.

"While it is important to stand your ground and be strong when you are with a man that is held in such high regards, it is also important to bend. At the end of the day, when he comes home he is no longer whatever his title is when he is out in the world. He is a man and sometimes what he needs is someone that will love him for who he really is, not who other people say he is." Rachel said slowly. Elena smiled and looked down at her glass of wine. Her mind flashed back to all of the memories she had with Damon before he had become the attorney that the women around her now gushed about. She raised her eyes slowly and stared into the beautiful electric blue eyes that were staring back at her. Damon smiled softly and Elena wanted to reach across the table and touch him just once. She knew that she couldn't and that fact made her chest ache.

"Now will you ladies quit talking about us like we aren't here? Please, let's talk about something more exciting than our wallets and our egos for a moment. Stefan, how is work going for you?" Giuseppe chimed in as he stared over at Stefan. Stefan began talking, but Elena couldn't seem to focus on his words. She stared across the table and into Damon's eyes. He leaned back in his chair and smiled and for a moment they seemed to be alone at the table.

"And Elena, I hear that you went to Chicago last weekend to meet with the Tribune Editor?" Giuseppe asked as he moved his attention to her. Elena jumped and pulled herself from the trance that Damon's eyes had put her in. She cleared her throat and turned toward Giuseppe.

"Um, yes I did. Thank you for asking. It was a wonderful trip." Elena said as she smiled and took a drink of her wine.

"That's wonderful, how did you like Chicago? I heard the weather wasn't the greatest last weekend." Giuseppe continued. Elena shrugged as she ran her fingers over her wine glass.

"It was amazing. I didn't mind the weather; I stayed inside most of the time anyway." She said softly. She could feel Damon's eyes on her.

"Well Chicago is amazing, no matter what the weather. What was your favorite part…about Chicago?" Damon asked as Elena looked up at him. Elena smiled and shifted in her seat.

"Well, everything was great. But I think the best part was the view. The view was absolutely breathtaking." She said as she stared at Damon. He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, pieces of his jet black hair fell around his forehead.

"Well, I am glad that Elena had the opportunity to go, but I am sure glad to have her back. I swear she slept for fourteen hours once she was home. I hate that they worked her that hard over there." Stefan said as he reminded them that they weren't alone at the table. Damon nodded and ran his fingers across his lips.

"I'm sure they feel horrible about that." He said with an evil grin. Elena blushed as she lowered her eyes. Rachel cleared her throat and Elena jumped as she looked at her. Rachel smiled at her and gave her a 'hey, please remember where you two are' kind of look and Elena sat up and quickly smoothed out her dress.

"Well, it was great, but I am home now and back to life. Thank you though Giuseppe, I appreciate your kindness." Elena said quickly as she reminded herself that she needed to keep her eyes on her date and off of Andi's.

After a few moments dinner was served. Delicious courses of exquisite food were quickly ushered to the tables and soon the awkward conversations of the beginning of the party melted away. Elena smiled and laughed at Stefan's jokes, listened to the men talking about their latest business ventures and tried to ignore her mother's incessant drabbling over how much Klaus was pulling in this year. She couldn't believe that a man as powerful as Miranda painted him to be could sit so quiet and barely speak as her mother acted that way.

After dinner was finished the keynote speakers took the stage to the front of the room. Elena tried to focus herself and listen to the speeches regarding the charity and where all the money they had raised was going. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pull herself from the blue eyes that she could feel burning into the back of her head.

Finally the speeches wrapped up and the table returned to small talk. Music began to play from the other side of the room and suddenly Damon stood from the table. Andi barely noticed he left as she was engrossed in a conversation about herself with Miranda's date. Before, Elena realized it, Damon was standing beside her.

"Ms. Gilbert, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He asked softly. Elena looked up at Damon and felt all the blood drain from her face. She turned and looked at Stefan as she swallowed. Stefan smiled.

"Well I am a horrible dancer so please; go dance with the Salvatore that is classically trained. I don't need to shame the family tonight." He said with a smile. Elena nodded and found her footing as Damon held out his hand to her. Elena slipped her hand in his and followed him out onto the dance floor. As Damon led her from the table she realized for the first time that night that she finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She didn't belong at the party or with the table of bank accounts that made hers look like pocket change, but she belonged here. She belonged with Damon's hand in hers and following him wherever he chose to take her.

_**Please read and review! I know that a lot of you are wondering how this leads to the emotional prologue but please trust that it does. I am trying to paint a good picture of the relationship that Damon and Elena had and how it progressed into what it is now. Their pull to one another is not one dimensional and their emotions are about to go into overload. Lots to come, please please read and review and thank you for all the wonderful comments. I read them all as I am working on this. Thanks! Nikki **_


	14. Chapter 13: A Grand Gesture

**Chapter Thirteen: A Grand Gesture**

"_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to." –Nickelback_

Rachel rested her long slender frame against the side of the wall just on the edge of the ballroom. After the uncomfortable conversation at dinner and then having to deal with the obnoxious wife of the charity director, she found solace in having a quiet moment to herself. She stared out over the ballroom and watched as her eldest son led Elena gracefully out onto the dance floor. She smiled as she watched the nervous expression on Elena's face as Damon pulled her into his arms and tight against his body. The fact that the two of them assumed they were hiding anything from anyone reminded Rachel of just how young they truly were. The look in their eyes alone as they locked their gaze on each other spoke louder than any words possibly could.

"I seem to remember a time about ten years ago when I found you watching them just like this." Giuseppe's voice said softly from behind Rachel. Rachel smiled as she felt her husband's arm slide slowly around her waist.

"Yes, I remember. Damon was teaching Elena how to dance for her very first homecoming. That poor boy could barely move her a few inches without having to catch her before she fell." Rachel said with a smile as she relaxed back into Giuseppe's arms. He nodded as he smiled.

"I will never forget when he finally just told her to step up on his feet and after that, she never fell again." He said with softness in his voice.

"He has always taken care of her. Even when he was away, he called and asked me about her nearly every day. Since he was ten years old, he's never wanted anything more than to make sure that she was happy." Rachel said as she pushed one of her onyx curls back into her bun. Giuseppe smiled and leaned closer to her ear.

"You suppose that his brother minds the fact that he is dancing so closely with his girl?" He asked in a whisper. Rachel smiled and sighed.

"Giuseppe, you and I both know that isn't Stefan's girl. That girl has always been Damon's. Stefan has simply just been borrowing her until Damon came back for her. And from the look in his eyes tonight, well I would say he has finally come back for what is his." She said softly. Giuseppe smiled and ran his fingers through his salt and peppered hair.

"Elena didn't go to Chicago last weekend, did she?" He asked in a slightly amused tone. Rachel shook her head.

"No she didn't sweetheart. I happen to know that because the editor of the Chicago Tribune is married to a woman who is on the charity's council and he has been out of town now for nearly two weeks now." Rachel said as she tried to hide her laugh. Giuseppe nodded and smiled as well.

"I didn't think so. Do you think she will tell Stefan?" He asked. Rachel smiled and turned back to her husband.

"You and I both know that Stefan will find out soon enough. Damon has never been one to share something that he loves and he has always loved Elena. Time will bring out the truth and then maybe finally they will stop running away from the one thing they have needed to run toward their entire lives." She said as she smiled softly. Giuseppe reached down and touched his wife's cheek gently.

"You still look pale, Rachel. Are you feeling alright?" He asked softly as he studied her face. Rachel put on the best smile she could.

"I am perfect honey, let's just enjoy the party and give those two a little privacy." She said with a smile as she moved away from the wall. Giuseppe nodded and then followed his wife back across the room and toward their table.

As they moved to the center of the dance floor, Damon slowly pulled Elena into his arms. He pulled her tight against his body and slid his arm around her small waist. Elena tried to avoid looking in his eyes as she fixed her gaze at his shoulder. Damon smiled as he slid his fingers under her chin and turned her head until her eyes met his.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said softly as he ran his fingers across her jaw. Elena smiled as a blush moved over her cheeks.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well." She said as she tried to move her gaze from his, but the magnetic pull of his eyes was far too powerful tonight for her to ignore.

"Your mother is really something, you know?" He said with a smirk. Elena sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, she always has been. Ever since we moved here and her divorce was final with my Dad I swear she has gotten worse every year. I don't understand how the woman that I remember tucking me in at night is the same woman that just practically threw herself at you because she found out you were worth…a lot." She said as she stumbled on her last few words. Damon smiled as he studied her face.

"Your mother is just choosing an easier path for herself. She loved your father and he really hurt her. The men she is with now, well she loves their money and their status. If they leave her all she loses are material things, she doesn't lose anything that will truly matter to her. She just simply picked a lesser evil." He said as moved them slowly across the dance floor. Elena shook her head.

"I just don't understand it. I know that my Dad hurt her, but she can't possibly be happy with Klaus. That man hasn't even said two words since he got here and looked uninterested in everything she said. How does money make up for that?" She asked as she felt Damon's grip on her tighten and her heart begin to speed up slightly. Damon shrugged.

"Elena happiness means different things to different people. You would be surprised how easy it is to convince yourself you are happy, when you are able to go in and pay cash for your own house." He said as pulled her closer to him. Elena looked up at him. His blue eyes shone so brightly under the lights of the dance floor that she couldn't understand how everyone in the room was not staring at him.

"Are you happy in New York, Damon? Everything that I saw last weekend, does that make you happy?" She asked softly as she tried to decipher his expression. Damon let out a long sigh.

"I am happy with my career, yes. I have worked very hard and come a long way from the guy that almost got kicked out of school because he started a fire in his dorm room during a party. It is nice to come home and know that my bills are paid and I can afford to do things that most people would have to save years for. But, that is just a part of my life." He said as he looked off into the distance. Elena looked down.

"And the other parts?" She asked softly. Damon smiled as he met her eyes once again.

"Elena, I was happier last weekend with you, than I was the day I won my first case. All the money in the world cannot buy what I feel when I am with you, and this last week has been torture. It was only one week yet everyday felt like an eternity. I would have done anything to get to you sooner, yet the only thing that I could think about was that even after everything that happened, you were laying somewhere in his arms." He said as he gritted his teeth. Elena looked down at the floor.

"Damon, you aren't exactly alone yourself. You brought Andi here didn't you?" She asked as she almost threw up at the sound of Andi's name. Damon smiled and looked down at her as he sensed her jealousy.

"Elena, I invited Andi to this benefit months ago and with her father's standing, she probably would have come even if it wouldn't have been with me. But, the main reason I brought her here was because I knew that I couldn't bring who I really wanted and I couldn't bring her because she was already coming with…my brother." He said as he moved his fingers back to her face. He traced her features softly and fought the urge to pull her even closer to him.

"I guess things are just, complicated." She said softly. Damon watched her face.

"Not really, Elena. This whole thing is actually quite simple. You tell my brother that things just aren't working out and that you don't want to see him anymore. Then I put you in my car and we go back to my hotel and celebrate your bravery." He said with a wink. Elena laughed slightly, but then shook her head.

"Funny Damon, but it's not that easy. And what about Andi? What are you going to do about her?" She asked as she stared up at him.

"Easy, I am going to walk over to our table, tell her that it's over and then send her back to New York. She's a tough girl; she'll bounce back just fine." He said as he turned them and backed them to the center of the dance floor. Elena let out a breath.

"Damon, I think that maybe we should think about this a little bit before we jump in head first. I mean you just came back into my life a few weeks ago. Now all of a sudden you want to dump your girlfriend, you want me to dump your brother and then what; we ride off in the sunset together?" She asked sarcastically. Damon slowed their movements.

"What is there to think about Elena? I might have just come back into your life a few weeks ago, but you have been on my mind for the past seven years! I don't want to miss you anymore, and I definitely am not going to share you with my brother!" He said as his voice rose slightly and anger began to fill his eyes. Elena's heart began to beat even faster in her chest.

"Damon, I just think that maybe you should take some time to think about this. You don't need to turn your entire world upside down just because of one weekend with me. You have a great life in New York, I just, I don't fit into that world." She said as she dropped her eyes from his. She couldn't believe she was trying to talk Damon out of wanting to be with her after she had spent the past seven years waiting for him, but as she looked around the room tonight she knew that they weren't the same people they had been before. Suddenly, she looked up at Damon as she noticed they had stopped moving.

"Is that what this is about? You don't think that you are good enough to be with me?" He asked in a shocked tone. Elena looked at the floor but didn't speak. Slowly, Damon moved his hand back up her neck and lifted her chin to meet his eyes once again.

"Elena, not everything is about money. Yes, I have money, who the fuck cares? If you want me to, I will burn it all the second I get back to New York. I don't need all that money if it means that I can't have you. I don't want more time to think about if we should be together because frankly I have had seven years to figure that out and the answer is yes. This past week has been pure hell for me. Every single second you were on my mind. I didn't wash my sheets because I didn't want to lose your smell. I haven't even kissed Andi since you left. You want to know why that is?" Damon asked as emotion flooded his voice. Elena stared up into his eyes as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Why?" Was all she managed to say. Damon smiled and ran his fingers over her lips.

"Because even though I have been with Andi for over a year and haven't seen you in over seven, the thought of kissing anyone after I kissed you felt wrong. I felt like I would be cheating on you and I couldn't do that and I didn't want to." He said softly as he moved his lips closer to hers. Elena stared into his electric blue eyes.

"Damon, I…" She didn't know what to say. She had spent the whole week putting off Stefan, lying to her friends, avoiding her family all because she didn't want anyone to see that she was falling head over feet for someone that she didn't think she could truly have. Now he was standing in front of her, telling her that all he wanted in the world was to be with her and yet she was completely speechless. How was she supposed to just turn her world upside down and hurt people that she cared about just so she could be with Damon? How could she be that selfish?

"Elena, I will not share you. I am in love with you and I will not run my hands over skin that my brother has just touched. Last weekend changed my entire life. Being with you and having you in my arms and against my body gave me something that none of my money could ever buy. It gave me real happiness. I will not hide in the shadows and be the man that calls you at night when your boyfriend isn't home just to hear you say my name. I want to be the man that is lying next to you hearing you say my name as I touch you. I want you to myself and until then, we can only be friends." He said sternly, but with passion dripping from his voice. Elena stared up at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the words he had just said to her.

"Damon." She breathed as she felt him slowly stepping away from her. Damon smiled, but she could see pain in his eyes.

"Thank you for the dance, Elena." He said softly and then turned and began to move away from her and toward their table.

Elena's heart pounded in her chest. She watched as Damon began to slip further and further from her view. Suddenly her mind swirled as the past seven years slammed down on top of her. She remembered the night that Damon had made love to her for the first time because she was too afraid to do it with anyone else. She remembered prom night and the look on his face after he had pulled Matt off of her and nearly killed him just because he had hurt her. She remembered being in his car later that night and wanting to tell him so badly how she felt about him, but being too scared to say the words. And she remembered how just last week he had pulled her into his arms at the airport and told her it wasn't over when she had almost walked away. Damon had rescued and put his heart on the line for her time and time again since she had met him nearly seventeen years before and not once had she been brave enough to do the same for him. She had been in love with him since she was a teenager, but yet at twenty-three she was still clinging to a fear that was now pushing him farther away from her.

Elena blinked her eyes as she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath and for the first time in her entire life, she was not afraid. She was in love. She was in love with a man that was walking away from her and if she didn't do something soon, she knew she would lose him forever.

"Damon!" Elena yelled across the dance floor as loud as she could. Damon stopped walking as he hit the edge of the dance floor and turned slowly around to look at her. His beautiful blue eyes shimmered as he waited for whatever she needed to say. But, Elena had no idea what she needed to say. She searched for words, but soon realized that they were beyond them.

Before Elena realized what she was doing she was halfway across the room. She ran as fast as she could across the dance floor and nearly knocked over an elderly couple as she went. Finally, she reached the edge of the dance floor, but instead of stopping she ran straight into Damon's arms and wrapped herself around him. Damon stared at her in surprise, but before he could say anything Elena crushed her lips against his as hard as she could. She pressed her body against his and pretended as if they were the only people in the room.

Damon moaned and wrapped his arms around Elena as he took in the power of her kiss. He kissed her as if he had never tasted her lips before and might never again. Elena ran her fingers through his soft black hair and breathed heavy as she slowly found the strength to pull away. Damon stared back at her, his eyes were on fire, his lips were red and his breath came out in ragged pants.

"I'm so sorry Damon." Elena said as she stayed as close to him as possible. Damon blinked and reached up and touched her face gently.

"For what?" He asked still trying to catch his breath. Elena smiled.

"For not doing that sooner. Damon, I am in…" She began as she moved closer to his lips, but suddenly the reality of where they were crashed down around them.

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Andi's voice screamed from behind Damon. Elena slowly pulled herself out of Damon's arms and watched as Damon's girlfriend pushed her way through the crowd of people. She suddenly remembered the reasons why she had initially thought they should think things through more.

"Umm….Andi, I'm really sorry, I…" Elena started, but then Damon stepped forward and raised his hand between the two women.

"No, she's not sorry. Andi, we are through. We've been through for quite a while now; I just frankly have been putting it off for too long. There is a room at the Hilton for you and then tomorrow you can go back to New York…alone." He said quickly. Andi stared at him and her face went red with rage.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Damon? You can't tell me what to do? Maybe I don't want to go to the Hilton or maybe I don't want to go back to New York tomorrow! I can't believe you! You are leaving me for some redneck from Virginia? What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed. Elena felt her blood begin to boil as she listened to Andi's words.

"Who do I think I am Andi? I am first and foremost your boss. I don't give a shit where you stay, that hotel room is just a courtesy for you to be honest. But, as far as New York is concerned, if you aren't back there on time and you do anything to jeopardize my firm, your ass will be out of there in a heartbeat. You are a good lawyer, but you aren't great. I will replace you in a second, so don't you even think for a second that you can talk to me that way!" Damon yelled as he moved closer to her. Elena bit back a smile. She knew that Damon was being mean, but since she hated Andi with a passion, she actually found this quite funny. Andi stared at Damon as her rage shifted to pain and Elena could tell she was fighting back tears. Elena wanted desperately to say something but before she could, Andi swung back her hand and then hit Damon square in the jaw.

"You bastard!" Andi screamed through her tears. Damon rubbed his jaw and as Elena saw the red mark move across his cheek, she lost it. She quickly moved toward Andi as she prepared for a repeat of a few weeks before, but just before she reached her she realized she had more important problems to deal with.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" Stefan's voice came from beside them, as the other guests began to move away from the dance floor and gawk at the scene before them. Elena took in a breath and turned toward him.

"Listen Stefan, I can explain. Why don't we just go outside for a minute and talk?" She asked calmly. Stefan shook his head.

"No, we have nothing to talk about. Me and him, well that is a different fucking story." Stefan yelled as he started to move closer to his brother. Elena moved quickly and wedged herself between the two men.

"Stefan, no. You don't have to do this. Let's just go outside and talk." Elena said as she tried to calm him down. Stefan glared over Elena's shoulder into Damon's eyes as his breathing increased.

"Elena move, now!" Stefan yelled loudly as he continued to stare at Damon. Elena shook her head.

"No Stefan I am not moving. Now, let's just go outside and talk about this." She soothed as she reached out and tried to touch his arm. Stefan jerked his arm away and clenched his jaw.

"Damon! Move your whore now, or I will!" Stefan screamed and then suddenly everything spun out of control.

Before Elena could stop him, Damon pushed past her side. He grabbed his brother's shirt by the collar with one hand and punched him hard in the face with the other. Stefan groaned, but then grabbed his brother and dragged him down to the floor with him. Elena moved closer to them, but before she could say anything Giuseppe quickly moved in front of her.

"Damon! Stefan! Get up this instant!" Giuseppe roared as he stepped closer to them. Neither Damon nor Stefan seemed to care about the anger that was coming from their father; they just continued to move roughly on the floor.

"Somebody get security!" A man from behind Elena yelled as he began to move to the other side of the room quickly. But, seconds later, security was no longer really needed.

"Boys! Stop this now!" Rachel's voice rang through the air and suddenly both men's movements slowed as they turned toward the sound of their mother's voice.

Rachel stood beside the dance floor and stared at her sons that were slowly making their way back up to their feet. Both men were now covered in bruises and blood and trying desperately to catch their breath. Rachel stared at both of them and let out a deep sigh.

"I want you two…." She slowed and Elena saw Rachel close her eyes and let out another breath. She watched Rachel's movements and suddenly her heart sank into her stomach. Something was wrong.

"I want you two, out…." But, before Rachel could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back and closed as her voice trailed off.

The next few minutes seemed to last an eternity as suddenly Elena's emotion filled evening faded into the background. Elena watched as Rachel's eyes closed and suddenly her body went limp as she fell to the floor. Elena heard screams, but could only watch as Giuseppe ran to his wife's side and picked her up into his arms from the floor.

"Rachel! Rachel! Can you hear me Rachel?" Giuseppe yelled as he shook her in his arms. Damon and Stefan both moved quickly and were suddenly across the room and next to their mother.

"Mom, Mom are you OK?" Damon yelled as he turned his mother's face toward him and tried to get her to open her eyes.

Quickly, Elena pulled herself back to reality. She ran across the dance floor and kneeled next to Damon and grabbed Rachel's delicate hand in hers. She squeezed it tightly and searched for any sign of life on Rachel's beautiful face.

"Rachel?" Elena asked softly as tears began to roll down her face.

"Rachel, its Elena. Can you hear me?" She asked as tears continued to flow down her face. Rachel did not move, but Elena refused to let go of her.

Only a few moments later the paramedics arrived. Rachel was lifted onto a gurney and then placed into the back of an ambulance. Elena followed the three Salvatore men as they climbed in after their mother and watched as the paramedics tried to resuscitate the woman that had been the closest thing to a real mother that Elena had for the past seventeen years.

Once at the hospital, time seemed to go by in a slow and painful blur of motion. Rachel, remained eerily still for the next few hours as doctors flooded in and out of the room. After a while, the blur of motion began to slow. No one was rushing around Rachel anymore and all of the machines had been turned off. After a few moments, Elena was pulled from the room as the doctors took Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe to the side of Rachel's bed. Elena felt her heart tighten in her chest as she watched the doctor's expression as he looked down at the floor before he spoke.

The last thing that Elena saw before the hospital door closed behind her, was the look on Damon's face as the doctors words filled the air. In all the seventeen years that she had known Damon, Elena had never seen him cry. But in that moment as the hospital door closed between them she saw tears begin to run down his beautiful face as he closed his eyes.

**Please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter. This was an emotional chapter for me so let me know if you all liked or didn't like it. I hope that you are liking the fic so far, I am trying to not drag it out too much but still give story line. Yes it will be around twenty chapters and yes there will be an epilogue so that the prologue won't just be left hanging out there. Let me know what you all think, thank you for all your amazing reviews and comments. Love ya all! XOXOXO-Nikki**


	15. Chapter 14: Never Let Go

**Chapter Fourteen: Never Let Go**

"_Would you hold my hand  
>If I saw you in heaven?<br>Would you help me stand  
>If I saw you in heaven?" –Eric Clapton<em>

Elena sat in the passenger seat of Damon's Mustang and stared down at her lap. She twisted her thin fingers nervously and tried to think of something to say that would somehow ease the pain of the man sitting next to her, but deep down she knew there were no words that held that much power. Slowly, the silence of the car became deafening and Elena knew she needed to say something to break the icy chill in the air. Finally, she turned and looked at Damon as he turned the steering wheel and pulled into the church parking lot.

"The caterer will be at the house today just shortly after the service. I confirmed this morning and everything is taken care of. Umm…all of the flowers arrived yesterday and they should all be where they need to be as well. I had Caroline pick up your aunt and uncle at the airport about an hour ago so everything and everyone should be taken care of." She rambled nervously as she continued to twist her hands in her lap. Damon nodded as he looked out the windshield. She studied his face and tried to read his expression, but for the past few days that had been nearly impossible.

"Thank you Elena." He said softly. His voice was strained and Elena could tell that he was choking back emotions that were too painful for him to show.

"If there is anything else that you or your family needs, I am here. I just want you to know that." She said softly as she looked back down at her lap. Damon nodded, but didn't speak.

It had been three days since Rachel Salvatore had passed away and since then, life had seemed to stop moving. Stefan hadn't spoken to her since that night on the dance floor and she definitely understood why. Giuseppe had been kind as Elena helped him prepare the service, but the sudden loss of his wife was consuming him in a way that pained Elena to watch. She couldn't believe that in the seventeen years she had known the Salvatore family she had never noticed how deeply in love Rachel and Giuseppe had been, but now that she was gone it seemed as if he was as well.

As the rest of the family mourned the loss of Rachel, Elena watched as Damon tore himself silently apart. He barely spoke, but when he did he only gave one word answers and his voice had lost the confidence that it had carried nearly his entire life. They hadn't talked about anything that had happened the night of the benefit and while they had spent every day together, they rarely touched. Damon took all of the pain of his mother's passing and held it so tightly inside that no one else could possibly come near him without fear of being pulled in and destroyed themselves. But, even as Damon tortured himself in silence, Elena stood by his side. Even if he never turned to her she would be there, just in case he ever did.

Elena's mother had suggested that she give Damon his space. She said that Damon was going through a difficult loss and when a man suffers a loss like that, the best thing to do is let them deal with it themselves and then go to them once they are ready. But, Elena could not stand the fact of leaving him alone after something so horrible had happened to him. Damon had stood by her since she was six years old and she figured she owed him the same in return. So day after day, she came to his family's home and sat and waited. She cooked all the meals, took care of the funeral preparations, and tended to the house. She made the phone calls that were needed, made travel arrangements for their relatives and every night after Damon passed out in the parlor from too much to drink and pure exhaustion, she helped him into bed. She lay next to him every night and watched him toss and turn in his bed as he mumbled unrecognizable words. She didn't touch him or try to talk to him about what had happened over the past few weeks, she just simply waited and was there for whenever he needed her.

Damon pulled his Mustang into a parking spot near the back entrance to the church and pulled his keys from the ignition. He sat for a moment and stared out the window before he pulled his black sunglasses from the center console and slid them over his pained blue eyes. Elena smoothed out her black dress and then reached for the door. She looked over at Damon once more as he stared off into the distance and then timidly opened the door.

A few seconds after Elena, Damon finally emerged from the car. Elena let him make his way toward the church and she slowly followed behind. As they reached the back door, Damon stopped and looked down at the ground. Elena moved next to him and looked up at his shaded eyes.

"Damon, are you alright?" She asked softly. Damon nodded and let out a breath and began to once again reach for the door. Before he touched the handle, he quickly dropped his hand back and grabbed Elena's delicate hand in his. Elena stared up at him and squeezed his hand gently as she felt the warmth from his touch move through her body for the first time since the night on the dance floor. Damon turned his head to the side toward her, but continued to look at the ground.

"Elena, will you do something for me today?" He asked quietly. Elena nodded her head as she moved closer to him.

"Anything Damon." She whispered. Damon nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Don't let go, OK?" He asked softly as she could tell he was fighting with himself to say the words. Elena nodded and smiled gently.

"OK." She said as she gripped his hand tighter and then slowly they made their way into the church.

Once inside the church, Elena followed Damon through the crowd of people and toward the sanctuary. She stood by Damon's side silently while he listened to people give their condolences and then congratulate him on his successes in New York. Damon simply nodded his head, thanked them and then moved on to the next. No one really addressed Elena, as only a few days before she had been on Stefan's arm, but that day she didn't care. Today was not about her and she could accept the fact that the town had their opinions on her relationship with the Salvatore brothers. She knew that she could deal with the backlash of gossip some other time, today was about Damon. He needed her today and she was going to be there, no matter what.

Rachel's service was beautiful. Fresh white roses filled the inside of the sanctuary and beautiful music played throughout most of the service. Different members of the community spoke on how she had touched their lives and the priest sited beautiful scriptures regarding the new life that Rachel was now beginning and how they should celebrate her life rather than mourn her passing. Even though Elena knew the words the priest had spoken were true, even the kindest words couldn't distract her from the tight grip that Damon held on her hand. His pain moved through her at light speed as she felt him hold back the tears that threatened to erupt at any moment. She would have given anything to take away his hurting in that moment, but all she could do was sit next to him and not let him go.

After the final words of the eulogy were spoken, the priest gave his condolences to the family and then slowly people were ushered out of the church and directed into the parking lot to begin their drive toward the cemetery. When the first row finally began to stand, Elena noticed that Damon was not moving. Giuseppe turned and looked at his son, but just slowly nodded and put his arm around Stefan. He gave Elena a knowing look and then led his youngest son slowly out of the church and through the back door. Once the church was completely empty, Elena rubbed her fingers over Damon's hand, but still remained silent.

"Will you go up with me?" Damon asked softly as he continued to stare at the floor through his dark sunglasses. Elena looked toward the front of the church where Rachel's casket sat. She swallowed roughly and then nodded her head.

"Of course." She whispered. Damon nodded and then slowly he stood and led them both up the aisle toward where Rachel lay.

Even in death, Rachel was one of the most beautiful women that Elena had ever seen. She lay clad in a blue lace dress, diamonds surrounded her delicate neck and beautiful onyx curls flowed over her shoulders framing her face. Her crimson lips made her ivory skin look as if it had been sculpted out of pure porcelain and her hands were folded peacefully at her stomach. Elena smiled gently as tears filled her eyes. She thought back over the past seventeen years and remembered the beautiful memories that Rachel had given her. She had been the woman that had taken her family in when they had nowhere to go, the friend who listened to her when she needed someone to confide in and the mother that held her hand as she cried after Damon had left. She had been everything to her and now she was gone.

Elena heard Damon let out a ragged breath and suddenly she was jolted from her thoughts. She looked toward him and watched as he took off his dark sunglasses and stared over his mother's body.

"Good bye Mom." Damon whispered as he reached out and touched the side of Rachel's cool cheek. He flinched as he touched her flesh and a tear rolled down his face as he pulled his hand away. He quickly wiped the wetness from his cheek and then turned to Elena.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Elena nodded and let Damon begin to move them down the long aisle once again and toward the doors, but before Rachel completely disappeared from sight, Elena turned and stared back at the casket.

"Thank you Rachel, for everything." She whispered and then walked through the double doors still clutching Damon's hand.

Rachel's burial was much more painful than even the service had been. The crowds of people were eerily quiet and there was no music to serve as a distraction. The priest simply said a few words and before Elena knew it, she was watching Rachel being lowered into the ground. Damon's father ran his fingers through his salt and peppered hair as tears rolled down his face. He didn't let himself completely break down, but those few tears that escaped his eyes looked more painful than any tears Elena had ever seen before.

After a moment, Elena turned her attention to the rest of the Salvatore family. Stefan sat between his brother and father and held his head in his hands. He cried the hardest compared to the other Salvatore men, but deep inside Elena knew that was because Stefan was the only one that truly allowed himself to feel pain without feeling the need to hide it. The other two Salvatore men buried their pain deep inside and felt it in a way that tore them apart quietly.

After the burial, the crowd filed back to their cars and then everyone made their way to The Salvatore Estate for the reception. Once inside the house, Elena followed Damon through the crowds and into the sitting area. Damon stood uncomfortably in the entryway as he watched the people move around him and begin to make small talk. Elena could tell that Damon's anger was beginning to rise as he heard the conversation steered away from his mother and onto the pathetic lives of the people in his hometown. Elena rubbed her fingers over Damon's tensed hand and looked up into his once again shaded eyes.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat? You haven't eaten since yesterday and you really should…" She started, but as she spoke Damon began to shake his head.

"No, it's alright. Thank you though, I appreciate it. I think I might just go upstairs for a little bit. I need to clear my head." He said as he looked out over his crowded childhood home. Elena nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked softly. Damon shook his head and looked toward her finally.

"No, I think I need to just be alone for a little bit. Thank you, for today though Elena. I don't know what…" He stopped and gritted his teeth. Elena could tell that emotions threatened to overtake him so she didn't press him any further, she simply smiled and nodded.

"Damon, I am here. If you need anything, let me know. I'm not going anywhere." She said softly. Damon faked as smile, nodded and then turned and disappeared up the long spiral staircase.

The rest of the reception seemed to last forever. Elena mingled with the different members of Damon's family, people from the town and their friends. She tended to everyone and made sure that everything was taken care of. She made sure that Giuseppe and Stefan ate, even though Stefan still wasn't talking to her, and she cleaned up once everything finally came to a close. As she stood in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes, she heard footsteps behind her.

"You really don't need to do all this Elena. We can take care of it, you look exhausted sweetheart. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Giuseppe's warm voice asked from behind her. Elena turned around and smiled gently.

"It's no problem Giuseppe; I want to help in any way that I can. Rachel was very….important to me." She said quietly as she dropped her eyes to the floor. Giuseppe moved closer to her and finally settled against the marble kitchen counter.

"Elena, I know how close you were with my wife. She thought of you like a daughter and she loved you so incredibly much. It is alright to cry sweetheart, you are not made of stone." Giuseppe said as he studied her face. Elena nodded as her eyes threatened to release what she had been holding back most the day.

"I know and I loved her very much too, Giuseppe. She was the closest thing that I had to a real mother, but she really was Damon's mother and he is…." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Giuseppe nodded and moved closer to her.

"He is devastated Elena, but he will survive. Damon is a very strong man. Your tears are not going to make his suffering any worse or any better. You have been so strong for him over the past few days and even though he cannot say it; that is the only reason he is still in one piece. But sweetheart, you lost her too and you have just as much right as any of us to be upset." He said softly. Elena looked up into Giuseppe's warm eyes. She nodded and then suddenly tears spilled down over her cheeks.

"I should've never done that at the benefit Giuseppe, I am so sorry." Elena sobbed as she covered her mouth with her hand. Giuseppe shook his head and moved over to where Elena stood. He gently pulled her into his arms and smoothed his hand over her hair.

"Elena darling, you had nothing to do with Rachel's death. Rachel had been sick and we thought it was nothing and it turns out it wasn't. She was sick sweetheart and she would have died whether what happened would have happened or not." He whispered as he soothed her. Elena shook her head and then pulled back. Her tear filled eyes stared at Giuseppe.

"I still should have never done it, Giuseppe. Even if all this would have happened anyway, it was still inappropriate. I never meant to hurt anyone. I know Stefan hates me, but I never meant to hurt him." She cried as she stared at Giuseppe, praying that he would forgive her. Giuseppe smiled warmly and took Elena's face in his hands.

"Elena, what you did, while probably a little extravagant for a formal event, well it was just what both of my sons needed. While you think you broke Stefan's heart, what you did was finally give him the closure to know that it was over. No matter how much he might deny it, he's always known that you weren't his. Anyone that looks at you knows who holds your heart and Stefan just isn't that man. Your heart has always belonged to Damon and no matter how; it would have come to light sooner or later. As far as Damon is concerned, he needed you to do what you did that night. He has fought how much he loves you for so long because he was scared. No matter how arrogant Damon likes to act, he is very much still a child when it comes to affairs of the heart. He needed to know that you loved him so that he would finally let down his guard and love you with his whole heart. You might not have chosen the best way to do it sweetheart, but what you did was noble and meant a great deal to Damon. What my son's did afterward on the dance floor, on the other hand, well that is another story." He said with a warm smile. Elena nodded as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't know how to help him Giuseppe. I have tried to wait for when he needs me, but I can't stand to see that look in his eyes. Tell me how to make his pain stop." She cried as she stared into his eyes and pleaded for answers. Giuseppe smiled softly and let out a deep breath.

"Elena, you cannot make his pain stop. Damon just lost his mother and that is something that only time can heal. What you are doing is exactly what my son needs. He simply needs you to be there; knowing that you are there comforts him even if he can't say it. When he is ready, he will come to you, but right now he is just in so much pain that he doesn't know how to." He said as he wiped his withered fingers over the tears on her face. Elena nodded and smiled as she began to wipe her tears away as well and try to collect herself.

"Thank you Giuseppe, if there is anything that you need…" Elena started, but stopped as she saw Giuseppe smile. Elena heard footsteps on the stairs and then a door to the side of the kitchen open, but not close, as the owner of the footsteps moved inside the parlor. Giuseppe met Elena's eyes.

"I believe my dear, that is your cue." He said as he stepped back and picked up his cup of coffee. Elena nodded and smoothed her dress before she began to make her way toward the kitchen door. Before Elena could leave, she felt Giuseppe's hand on her arm. She turned slowly toward him.

"Remember what I told you Elena. Damon truly loves you. All he needs right now is to know that you love him too. Knowing that somehow will make his pain a little more bearable." He said softly. Elena nodded.

"Thank you Giuseppe." She said and then turned and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say to Damon, and she didn't even know if there was anything she could say. The one thing she did know though was that she wasn't letting him go through this alone. She had promised not to let go and that was a promise she wasn't going to break.

**Please read and review. Sorry this took me over a day to publish, but I wanted to make sure I didn't rush through the last part of the story. This story will probably be a little over twenty chapters now, so for those of you that fear it might be drug out, I apologize I just don't want to all of a sudden jump to the end. It won't be drug out too long though so do not worry, we are getting into the heart of the story. And as I have said before the prologue will definitely be explained and don't worry, I'm all DELENA Please review, Nikki XOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 15: To Make You Feel My Love

**Chapter Fifteen: To Make You Feel My Love**

"_So what happens after he climbs up and rescues her? _

_She rescues him right back." –Pretty Woman_

Elena rounded the corner past the kitchen and slowly walked in to the large parlor. A beautiful orange glow radiated from the fireplace and the soft sound of jazz music pumped from an overhead speaker. The smell of bourbon and cigars filled the room and for some reason it made Elena feel at ease for the first time in days. Slowly, she turned and saw Damon sitting in the corner of the room at the Grand Piano that Rachel had bought nearly fifteen years before when she had forced both of her sons to take piano lessons.

"Can I get you anything?" Elena asked softly as she moved closer to the piano. Damon sat on the black piano bench and leaned over the piano as he slowly ran his fingers over the keys. He still wore his black suit pants and white button down dress shirt, but his suit coat had been long since discarded along with his tie.

"You don't have to treat me like a child, Elena. I am fine." He said quickly without turning around. Elena moved closer. Even though Damon's words were harsh, she didn't sense any anger in his voice, just pain and that was something she yearned to get rid of.

"I'm not trying to treat you like a child, Damon. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said softly as she stopped midway across the room from him. Damon pulled his hands from the piano keys and ran them through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…it's been a long fucking day." He said as he let out a sigh and ran his hands over his face as well. Elena nodded.

"I made some…" She started, but Damon quickly raised his hand.

"Come here, Elena." He said as he finally turned and looked at her. Elena nodded and walked over to the piano. Damon leaned back on the bench and turned toward her. He looked up at her with his cobalt blue eyes and Elena felt pain wash over her body. She had never seen so much hurt in someone's eyes as she did when she looked at Damon. Slowly, she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Damon…" She said as she tried to soothe him with her touch. Damon dropped his head back into his hands.

"She's gone, Elena. She was here just a few days ago and now she's gone." He whispered. Elena nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I know Damon. I am so sorry." She said as she moved closer to him. After a few seconds Damon looked up at her. She saw the tears in his eyes and she raised her fingers and slowly ran them across his damp cheek. Damon sighed and slowly dropped his head against Elena's stomach. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers gently brush against his skin.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise. I am here and everything will be alright." She whispered as she began to stroke his hair. Damon nodded and Elena could feel the dampness of his tears soak through the thin material of her dress. She immediately pulled him closer to her and continued to stroke his skin.

Slowly, Damon moved his arms around Elena's waist and buried his face in her dress. It was the first time in a few days that she had been able to feel him that close to her and it made her finally feel whole again. She continued to run her fingers through Damon's hair and over the sides of his face, but she didn't bother to say any words that she knew he didn't need to hear.

After a few seconds, Damon released his arms from Elena's waist and ran his hands down the sides of her body until his hands stopped at the curve of her hips. He wrapped his fingers around her tightly and licked his lips as he looked up at her. He pulled her tight to him and kissed her stomach gently through the thin material of her black dress.

"Damon…" Elena whispered as she closed her eyes and bit her lip. The feeling of him was simply intoxicating. She felt as if it had been forever since she had been in his arms.

Damon moved back further on the bench and slid Elena to the front of the piano. He ran his hand up the center of her body and pushed her gently back against the keys. Elena's breath began to quicken as she looked down at Damon's face.

"I missed you." He whispered against her dress. Elena nodded as she tried to keep herself under control.

"I missed you too. I just wanted to give you time." She said softly as she touched the side of his face. Damon lowered his hands to her knees and then slowly ran them up the length of her soft thigh.

"I don't need time, Elena." He whispered as his voice became thick. Elena slid her hand over Damon's jaw and gently lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"What do you need then?" She asked softly. For the first time in days she saw a grin twist over Damon's lips. He smiled slightly up at her and slid his hands further up her thighs. Elena gasped as he ran his fingertips over the sides of her panties and tried to once again control her breathing.

"I need you." He said softly. Elena nodded. It felt like an eternity since he had touched her and keeping control of herself was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Well you have me." She said with a smile. Damon nodded and slid his hand over to the soft silk material that covered Elena's core. Elena dropped her head back slightly and bit back a slight groan.

"God, I love the sounds you make when I touch you." Damon whispered as he rubbed his hand slowly over the now damp material that separated his skin from hers. Elena groaned. He slowly moved his hands and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and in a painfully slow movement, drug them down her legs and then let them hit the floor. Elena stepped out of them carefully as Damon slid his hands back up her thighs. He cupped his hands around the softness of her ass and then lifted her up onto the piano.

"Damon there is something I need to say before we…" She started, but then felt the softness of Damon's mouth touch the inside of her knee. She closed her eyes as he gently kissed along the inside of her thigh.

"Yes…." He purred against her skin. Elena swallowed and looked down at him. She lowered her now shaking hands and took his face in her hands and lifted his head until he met her stare. The flames from the fireplace reflected brightly in Damon's cobalt blue eyes. Elena let out a deep breath and searched for the words that she had wanted to say for longer than she could remember.

"I love you Damon." She whispered softly. Damon stared at her and turned his head to the side and gently kissed her wrist. Slowly he stood between her legs and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He said softly and then wrapped his arms around her.

Elena wrapped her body around Damon's as he lifted her from the piano. He held her tightly against him as he turned around and sat down on the other side of the piano bench and leaned up and gently kissed her lips. Elena moaned as she tasted what she had been craving for days and began to run her hands over the strong tight muscles of his arms. She deepened the kiss by pressing herself harder against him and ran her hands down the front of his body.

"Make love to me." She moaned against his lips. Damon looked up at her and slowly reached down and undid the button on his pants. He ran his hands slowly up the sides of her body and slipped his fingers under the straps of her dress. He tugged them down gently and leaned forward and ran his mouth over her soft warm skin.

"Mmmm….I love how you taste." He whispered over her skin. Elena moaned and let her head fall back as his mouth moved over her collarbone and up the long expanse of her neck.

Once Damon made his way back to her lips, Elena leaned forward and slowly pushed him back so he lay slightly against the piano. She undid the buttons of his dress shirt and then pushed the material away from his skin. She leaned down and slowly kissed a wet trail from the lean muscles of his stomach up to the tight strength of his chest. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue up his neck and then gently scrapped her teeth against his jaw. Damon groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so he could capture her mouth once again.

After a few moments, Elena pulled back from Damon's kiss and slid her hands onto his shoulders. She slowly pulled herself up and then moved back down onto Damon's hard length.

"God, Damon." She moaned as she first felt him move inside of her.

"Mmmm…" Damon groaned as he leaned his head back onto the piano and wrapped his hands around her hips.

Slowly Elena began to rise and fall on top of Damon. Damon dug his fingers into her hips as he pulled her harder against him with every motion. Elena groaned as she felt his hands move back up her body and slightly tear the fabric of her dress before he leaned up and ran his mouth over her chest.

"God you feel so good." Elena whispered as she quickened her movements on top of him. Damon drug his hands back to her hips and then lifted her higher as he sat up slightly. He brought their bodies closer together and stared up at her as she ground against his body.

"Fuck. I love you Elena." He said breathlessly as Elena moved harder against his body.

"I love you too." She moaned as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and moved slightly faster. Damon stared up at her as he lifted his hips to meet hers and smiled slightly as he felt her tighten around him.

"Kiss me." Elena begged as she felt her release beginning to wash over her. Damon pulled her body tight against his and slid his hand up around the back of her neck. He pulled her down hard against his lips and kissed her as if he had never tasted a woman before. Elena moaned as she tasted his tongue in her mouth and felt her body begin to pulse around her.

"Damon." She cried against his mouth. Damon pulled her harder against him as he felt himself reaching the brink as well. Elena stared down into those blue eyes as she felt herself fall helplessly over the edge.

"Oh my God." She moaned as the waves crashed down all around her. Damon caught her lips in his once more as he moved against her and soon he felt himself shudder and then fall right over the edge with her.

"Elena, fuck." He groaned as he slid his mouth down her lips and to the softness of her neck. Elena dug her fingernails into Damon's skin as she finally began to come down from her orgasm. She licked her lips and lowered her eyes to his. Damon reached up and ran his fingertips down the side of her cheek.

"What you did for me, the past couple of days, Elena…" He started breathlessly as he stared at her. Elena smiled and gently pushed her finger to his lips as she let out a sigh.

"Damon, I would do anything for you. Anything you want, I am here." She whispered as she looked down at him. Damon smiled and looked up at her.

"And, what exactly do you want Ms. Gilbert? I do so enjoy being the center of attention, but tell me what you want right now." He said as he studied her features. Elena smiled and leaned down to his lips.

"I want you to take me to bed." She said quietly. Damon smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure." He said softly.

Elena felt like a teenager as her and Damon snuck up the dark spiral staircase that led to his bedroom. It wasn't that she had to hide going to Damon's room, it was that she had to hide the fact that her clothes were torn and she was half naked trying to find her way through Giuseppe's home. As they reached Damon's door, Elena ran inside as she laughed.

"Well hopefully no one saw that." She said with a laugh. Damon smiled as he walked in behind her.

"Well if they did, they got one hell of a show." He said with a smirk. Elena smiled as they moved toward Damon's bed. As Elena reached the foot of the bed she stopped and turned to Damon.

"You know, I haven't been in here since I was sixteen." She said softly. Damon smiled and nodded as he stepped in front of her.

"I remember. You wanna tell me that I can't kiss you this time?" He asked with a smirk. Elena shook her head as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I can only be that stupid once." She said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Damon smiled and moved her back onto the bed. Slowly he crawled over her body and stopped as he met her eyes. He slowly ran his fingers over the side of her cheek as he let out a breath.

"God I never thought I would have you back here." He said as a small smile moved over his lips. Elena smiled and reached out and touched the side of his face.

"Well, you kind of ruined me for other guys you know. You can't be that good, it's dangerous." She said with a smirk.

"Well, I will never get tired of hearing that. Feel free to tell your friends, take out an ad, or make a public service announcement. I wouldn't want to have my talent going unrecognized." He said with a smile. Elena nodded as she ran her fingers over his shoulder.

"Noted." She said as she traced over his features and took in the beauty of his body.

Elena finally looked up in to Damon's eyes once again and noticed his smile was gone. He stared at her with very serious eyes and looked as if he were fighting himself over what he was about to say.

"Elena, there is something that I want to ask you." He said softly as he moved his fingers over her cheekbone. Elena nodded as she finally rested her hand back at his shoulder.

"Anything." She whispered. Damon moved her hair away from her face and then swallowed.

"I want you to come to New York, would you do that?" He asked in an unsure voice. Elena smiled and bit her lip.

"Of course. My last visit was incredibly satisfying, how could I say no to another?" She asked playfully. Damon let out a deep breath and dropped his head slightly.

"No, Elena. I don't mean to visit. I want you to come to New York with me…and stay." He said softly as he raised his head to look into her eyes.

Elena's body froze. She stared up into the beautiful blue eyes that stared back at her waiting for an answer and she didn't know what to say. She knew that she loved Damon; but they had only been together again for a little over a month and now he wanted her to…move in with him?

"Damon, we have only been back in each other's lives for a little while. Don't you think that you should…?" She stopped as Damon began to slide off her body and move to the side of her. Shit, she had definitely said something wrong.

"Christ Elena! I ask you to move in with me and once again you want to tell me that I need to think about things? I thought we resolved this the other night. I don't want to think about things. I love you, I want to be with you and that is very hard when you live here and I live in New York." He said as anger began to flood through his voice. Elena sat up quickly and moved toward him.

"Damon listen to me. I just don't want us to rush into anything too soon. So much has been happening and I don't want you to do something that you'll regret. Moving in together is a big step. We should date and then take things slowly." She said softly as she ran her hand over his shoulder. Damon tuned and looked at her, emotion surged through his beautiful blue eyes.

"I am not going to regret anything Elena. I make huge decisions that affect people's lives and possible death's every day. Something as small as asking the woman that I love to move in with me, well that isn't such a hard decision. I want to be with you Elena, I don't care if it's too fast or too soon, I just want to be with you. I don't want to live my life missing out on being with you. I've already wasted seven years; I don't want to waste anymore." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. Elena looked at him and for a moment, she felt what she had felt on the dance floor. She remembered the feeling of love and need that had moved through her as she ran to Damon and she knew that if she waited and didn't do this now, she would regret it forever.

"How about we make a deal?" She asked as she moved closer to him. Damon raised his brown slightly at her and she sensed his anger beginning to shift.

"You want to make a deal, with an attorney?" He asked as a grin twisted onto his lips. Elena smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I want to make a deal with an attorney. I am just that crazy." She said as she laughed. Damon nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the headboard.

"Alright Elena, shoot. What's the deal?" He asked as he studied her face. Elena sat up straight and tried to make herself look professional even though she was barely wearing any clothes.

"I will come to New York, but there is something that I want first." She said in a strong voice. Damon stared at her.

"And what would that be, Miss Gilbert?" He asked in a serious tone. Elena smiled and bit her lip.

"You let me tell everyone where I got the bear." She said as a big grin moved across her lips. Damon smiled and closed his eyes as his head fell back on the headboard.

"No, absolutely not. I am sorry; I guess we will just have to have phone sex until we are ninety because you are not telling anyone about the bear." He said as he laughed. Elena pouted and moved closer to him.

"Please Damon Please. It will be a cute story. Come on, everyone will love you. Think of all the women that will think you are so sweet if they hear that. Your charming status will do nothing but get better." She said with a smile as she continued to move closer.

"Nope sorry. I have a reputation to uphold Elena. You and the bear can have a nice life without me." He said with a smirk. Elena climbed onto Damon's lap and leaned down toward his face.

"Please Damon." She begged with a smile. Damon shook his head.

"Sorry honey, no deal." He said as he slid his hands around her hips and drew her closer to him. Elena felt heat shoot up her body as he touched her and moved herself slowly over his lower body.

"Please Damon." She whispered softly as she continued to move over him. Damon's smile faded as he tightened his grip on her.

"You're going to torture me even on a day like today?" He asked as he pulled her body closer to his. Elena continued to move and bit her lip as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She said softly as she closed her eyes. Damon sat up slowly and freed himself once again from his pants. He lifted her onto him and groaned as he felt her tight core around him.

"Tell me you want to come to New York, Elena" He said as he lifted his hips and pushed into her harder.

"Damon." She moaned as she moved her hands down his chest.

"Say it, Elena." He said more forcefully. Elena felt heat shoot up her core once again as he pushed inside her. She nodded her head.

"I want to go to New York Damon." She whimpered. He smiled and raised his hips higher and pushed deeper inside of her once again.

"Say it louder." He commanded and she felt him get harder inside her. Elena bit her lip.

"I want to go to New York Damon." She said louder as her body shook. Damon smiled and in a quick motion he flipped her onto her back and stared down at her face. Elena gasped and lifted her hips against him.

"You're coming to New York." He said as he pushed deeper inside of her. Elena gripped his shoulders and licked her lips as she nodded.

"I'm coming to New York." She moaned. Damon pushed his body closer to hers and reached down and grabbed one of her legs. He wrapped it around him just like he had seven years before and then pushed inside her once again.

"And you wonder how I got so much money." He said with a smirk. Elena smiled up at him as she tilted her head back and took in the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Damon." She breathed against his skin as she moved closer to his mouth.

"What baby?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Stop talking." She moaned and then pulled him down to her lips and kissed him as hard as she could.

Later that night, Elena lay on Damon's chest as he slept peacefully for the first time since his mother had died. She gently traced the muscles of his stomach as she thought about what she had just agreed to. She was moving to New York, with Damon. She had only been back in his life again for a little over a month, broken up with his brother a little over a few days and out of college for a little over a year. She was now going to pick up all her things and her entire life and move to New York, why? But, Elena knew the answer without having to think any further. What she was doing was stupid, it was crazy and people were going to gladly line up to tell her that she was wrong. But, she really could have cared less about what everyone thought as she laid in Damon's arms that night. She was moving to New York because she was in love and for the first time in her life, that was all she needed.

_**Please read and review! Let me know what you think. I hope this Chapter wasn't as depressing as the last one. There is more angst coming (just to warn you) but there will be happy times as well and not to spoil anything but I am totally pro Delena, so don't worry ladies Read and review, thank you for all the wonderful comments and reviews. You are all awesome. I will be updating my other stories tonight and the rest of the weekend so stay on the lookout! -Nikki XOXOXOXO**_


	17. Chapter 16: Daddy Issues

**Chapter Sixteen: Daddy Issues**

"_It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was." ~Anne Sexton_

**I am so sorry everyone! I know it has been far too long since I've posted, but life has been crazy here! But, I am happy to report that writers block is gone and I am back with a vengeance. I will have another chapter for this story by tomorrow and my other stories will be updated between tonight and the next couple of days. For those of you that have stuck with me and are still reading this story, thank you so much. I appreciate your patience. Don't forget to review! Love you all!**

Elena sat rigidly in her chair at a small beautifully decorated table in the center of one of the most well-known restaurants in New York City and tapped her fingernails nervously against her crystal glass. Damon had promised that he would be there by eight o'clock and it was nearly eight-fifteen. She could not believe that she was doing this and the thought of doing it alone seemed impossible.

It had been three weeks since Elena had moved to New York and about four weeks since Mystic Falls had turned into gossip central. Once news had spread about her and Damon's relationship after the scene on the dance floor, people never seemed to be able to meet her eyes in public, but rather would turn and whisper behind her back. The fact that she had moved from one Salvatore to the other in a matter of hours was a tasty piece of information that everyone wanted a piece of. Once she had decided to move to New York, word spread like wildfire and it was hard for Elena to go in public without the curious eye of almost every person in town staring at her. People assumed that Elena had traded Stefan for Damon due to his incredible financial success while the younger Salvatore brother had seemed to stay more in the shadows.

Even Elena's mother hadn't seemed to believe that the reason for Elena's sudden departure from Mystic Falls was due to love. Miranda had just smiled as she listened to Elena's million reasons why she was leaving, but in the end only nodded and said that she completely understood. Deep down it made Elena sick knowing that her mother thought she was simply choosing Damon because of the life he could give her and not because of being in love with him for the past seven years. No one seemed to understand, but in the end she could've cared less what they all thought. After listening to everyone's opinions and theories, she still stepped onto that plane only a week after Rachel's funeral.

Elena shook herself from her thoughts and began to dig through her purse to find her phone. She finally reached it and once again checked the time. It was eight twenty and still no sign of Damon. She let out a deep sigh. She had ten minutes before she had to face the very thing she had been trying to avoid for many years and if Damon wasn't there, she didn't know how she was going to get through it.

"What kind of man would leave such a beautiful woman sitting alone for so long?" Elena heard a velvet voice whisper against her ear. Elena jumped slightly at the sudden feel of warm breath against her skin, but then smiled as she turned and saw a pair of beautiful cobalt blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled, but tried to contain her obvious happiness as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The kind of man that apparently wants to sleep by himself tonight." She said sarcastically. Damon smiled and leaned down so he was only a few inches from her now quivering lips.

"Well, maybe he can redeem himself if he tries very hard." He whispered as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Elena smiled and ran her tongue slowly over Damon's bottom lip as she felt her body hum to life. She didn't know how he did it, but every time Damon kissed her, he seemed to make it feel like the first time.

"So, is he here yet?" Damon asked quickly as he pulled himself from her lips and moved into the chair next to Elena. He shrugged off his suit jacket and set his cellphone down on the table next to him. Elena shook her head as she nervously picked up her glass of water and took a drink.

"No, he said he would be here by eight-thirty. Please remind me why I am doing this again, Damon?" Elena asked as she set down her glass and began to tap her perfectly manicured fingernails against the mahogany table. Damon smiled and wrapped his fingers around Elena's hand.

"You are doing this because he is your father and even though he is a complete ass you still care about him. But, if you have changed your mind we can turn around and leave right now, OK?" Damon asked as he squeezed her hand. Elena let out a breath and then smiled.

It had taken no longer than a week for her to get to New York before her father had gotten in touch with her. She hadn't heard from the man in years, but once news of her and Damon broke suddenly she was a hot commodity. Grayson had called and suggested they meet to catch up and while she had desperately wanted to say no, in the end she caved and gave in. She knew that it was probably a bad idea, but he was still her father and she prayed that maybe seeing him after all this time, maybe they could start fresh.

"No, I can do this. I haven't seen my dad since I was a teenager and even though everything happened like it did with my mom I can at least have one dinner with him. I mean who knows, maybe he's changed." She said confidently as she plastered a fake smile on her face. Damon nodded and then looked toward the other side of the restaurant.

"Well I hope so. But until we find out, put on your brave face buffy, we've got company." He said quickly as he stood. Elena felt her stomach drop as she stood up next to Damon and looked across the restaurant to see her father being led toward them by the petite brunette hostess.

Elena had not seen her father since graduation and that had been over five years ago. She watched as he walked toward them and realized that in those five years he truly hadn't changed much. His light brown hair was still only lightly peppered with gray and his brown eyes were still wide and filled with all the emotion that he never expressed. He wore his usual brown suit, but his lean frame did now support a slightly larger stomach that she assumed could be attributed to years of beer drinking that had finally caught up with him. She took in a deep breath as he finally arrived at the table and put on her most convincing smile.

"Dad, it's very nice to see you again." Elena said as she moved closer to her father. Grayson smiled and pulled his daughter into a tight hug, but did not lose himself in the embrace. As he held Elena close to him he carefully took in the sight of the man standing behind her. He knew who he was and the fact that he was there did not please him what so ever.

"Elena, it's good to see you too. You have grown into a beautiful woman darling." Grayson said as he released Elena from his embrace and stood back and looked at her. Elena smiled.

"Thank you Dad, I'm glad that we were able to do this." She said as she moved back toward her chair. Grayson nodded.

"Me too sweetheart. And this must be the infamous Damon Salvatore that I have heard so much about. I don't believe I have actually met you before son, but from as much as I've heard I feel like I know you personally. I am Grayson Gilbert, Elena's father." Grayson said as he stuck out his hand to Damon. Damon took his hand and gripped it tight as he shook it and met Grayson's eyes.

"Well I hope you have heard good things sir. It's a pleasure to meet you, I appreciate you coming tonight. Why don't we sit and I'll order some drinks." He said as he never once broke eye contact with Elena's father. Grayson nodded.

"Sounds great." He said still sizing up Damon. Damon smiled as he watched Elena's father look over him, he suddenly could tell that this was going to be an interesting evening.

The minute that Damon sat down a waitress appeared at his side and smiled at she smoothed out her white shirt and tight black skirt. She beamed as she stared at Damon and took in a deep breath before she spoke. She looked obviously nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Mr. Salvatore, it's so nice of you to join us again. Is there anything that I can get for you tonight? Maybe something to drink or one of our amazing h'orderves?" The red headed woman asked as she ran her eyes over Damon as if trying to will his clothes off with her mind. Elena smiled as she took another long drink from her glass. She would never completely get used to the way that people treated Damon, but it was quite entertaining to watch women fall all over themselves when they were around him, especially since she was the one she knew he was taking home with him.

"Actually Theresa, drinks would be great. Could you bring out your best Cabernet, a bourbon neat and then…." He stopped as he turned toward Elena's father.

"Mr. Gilbert, what's your poison?" Damon asked with a smirk. Grayson stared at Damon. There was something about him that he just didn't like and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The way the waitress fawned over him, the way that he looked him in the eye for almost too long and the way that he kept a tight grip on his daughters hand made him feel uneasy. This man in front of him acted as if he thought he was really something, when truly he was just a rich kid from Mystic Falls that caught a break. Grayson jarred himself from his thoughts and faked a smile as he turned and looked at the overly excited waitress.

"Scotch on the rocks." Was all he said and then turned back toward his daughter as the waitress nodded and then quickly moved back toward the bar.

"So Elena, how long have you been in New York now?" He asked quickly as he smoothed his hands over his tie. Elena smiled and shifted closer to Damon in her seat.

"Just about three weeks now. I start work with the New York post next week. I am very excited and feel very lucky." She said quickly as she felt the need to mention to her father that she wasn't just lounging around Damon's house all day. Grayson nodded.

"That is impressive Elena, a good job is hard to find. I suppose it helps to know the right people." Grayson said as he leaned back slightly in his chair. Elena's felt her face begin to burn as her smile faded quickly and she stared back at her father.

"What exactly does that mean Dad?" She asked quickly as she felt her blood pressure begin to rise. Damon tightened his grip on her hand as he watched the tension between her and her father begin to escalate.

"I mean from what I hear Elena, Damon is quite the thing out here. He's only been practicing law for a few years and yet he is one of the top attorney's in the city. He made more on his own last year than most firms as a whole and I understand he has a lot of friends in high places. It must be nice to be with someone with that much power, I'm sure that greatly helps you in the way of finding employment." Her father said sharply as the waitress reappeared from the bar and set down his glass of scotch in front of him. Elena sat up straight in her chair and dropped Damon's hand. She crossed her leg as she shifted in her seat and tried to calm her breathing before she spoke.

"I did not need to have Damon find me a job Dad. I graduated at the top of my class at Northwestern and was the editor of the paper in Mystic Falls. I have worked very hard and they hired me at The Post because of my qualifications, not Damon's." She said quickly as she stared at her father. Grayson nodded as he took a drink of his scotch.

"I understand darling, I just merely meant that it was nice for you to have an edge. I did not mean to offend you." He said as he bit back a smile. He felt the harsh glare from the man sitting next to his daughter and tried to avoid eye contact as he focused on his drink.

"So, Mr. Gilbert, what brings you to New York? I was surprised when Elena said she had heard from you, since we both assumed you were still in Richmond." Damon said dryly as he quickly tried to change the subject and threw back his glass of bourbon in one gulp. Grayson nodded and smiled.

"I do still live in Richmond and that is where my practice is, but I am here in New York for a conference. I heard a few weeks ago that Elena had moved out here, so I figured it was a good time to finally see her again. I was surprised that Elena had moved so suddenly though, last thing I heard she was still dating Stefan. That is your brother, right?" Grayson asked as he tilted his head toward Damon. He had a twisted grin on his face that spoke louder than any words that had come from his lips. Damon narrowed his eyes, but told himself that Grayson wanted a reaction from him and there was no way in hell he was going to give him that satisfaction. He was one of the best attorney's in New York; he had battled way more difficult men than this.

"Yes, Stefan is my brother sir. The move was rather quick, I will admit, but I have known your daughter since we were kids so I know her very well. My family's home is where your wife came after she…made her rather sudden move." Damon said as he smirked bitterly back at Grayson. Elena tried to bite back a smile as she watched Damon and her father. She knew she should be upset, but the fact that Damon wasn't giving in to her father's shallow attempts to infuriate him, made her not only happy but incredibly proud.

"Yes, well my ex-wife was an impulsive woman. I see that ran in the family." He said as he looked over at Elena. Elena's blood boiled in her veins as her father's insult hit her. She glared across the table as she gripped Damon's hand tightly.

"Dad, why did you come here? If all you wanted to do was insult me, then why are you here? You could have easily done that over the phone." Elena said sharply as she glared across the table into the cold eyes of her father. Grayson sighed as he set his glass of scotch on the table.

"Elena, I am not trying to insult you. I came here because I love you and I wanted to see you again. As your father, however, I am merely concerned about your reasons why you choose to move here so quickly. I know what your mother is like and I just…" He started, but before he knew it Elena was on her feet. She stood so fast the room began to spin around her, but she ignored it as she glared at her father.

"I am not here in New York because of Damon's money if that is what you are getting at. I could really care less if he had a million dollars or one dollar. I am here because I love him and when you love someone you do things that you don't expect. I suppose you would not understand that because you have never loved anyone but yourself!" Elena yelled as she pointed her finger at her father. Grayson glared at Elena and she could tell that she might have overstepped her boundary.

"Never loved anyone but myself, Elena? I loved you, your mother and Jeremy more than I loved anything in this world and then one night your mother decided that she had the right to just leave and take everything away! Do you understand what it is like to lose everything you have ever loved, Elena?" Grayson said as his voice became slightly louder.

"My mother did not just decide to leave you Dad! You hit her! I saw the bruises that night. You hit her and she had no choice but to leave. What did you want her to do, stay and just let you hurt her forever?" Elena yelled. Damon stood beside her and grabbed Elena's hand.

"Elena I think it's time to go." Damon said quietly, but in a stern tone. Elena shook her head.

"No, Damon not just yet. I want my father to answer me. I want him to explain me why my mother should have stayed with a man that hit her like she was a dog!" Elena yelled toward her father. Grayson folded his napkin carefully and set it on the table. He rose from the table slowly and stared coldly at Elena.

"Your mother had a good life and she abandoned it. I might have lost my temper once or twice, but I gave her everything that I had and she just threw it away. Now she spends her time fucking any man in a Rolex and now it seems to me that the apple didn't fall to far from the tree!" Grayson yelled. Elena stepped back and stared at her father. She stared at the man that she had thought about every day since she was six years old. She remembered the feeling she'd had as she watched him disappear from sight as her mother pulled out of their long driveway seventeen years before. She had always imagined that he would have reasons for why he did what he did and that he was really a good man deep down, but as she looked at him standing across from her in that restaurant, she realized she had been very wrong. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

"Alright, this dinner is over. Elena, we are leaving now." Damon said through gritted teeth as he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair. Elena nodded and searched for her purse through tear filled eyes. Grayson moved around the table and stood in front of Elena as he stared over her shoulder at Damon.

"Since when do you get to speak for my daughter? She can decide when she wants to go or not, you do not own her or make her decisions for her." Grayson said quickly as he grabbed Elena's arm. Damon's eyes immediately went to the sight of Grayson's hand wrapped tightly around Elena's thin arm and he immediately felt rage wash over his rigid body. He remembered the teary eyed little girl that had walked into his bedroom nearly seventeen years before and the look on her face after she had watched her family fall apart. He remembered the way she had hid under the covers of the bed all night crying until she fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Now, here she stood with the man that had caused all those tears and pain and he was trying to do it all over again.

"Get your fucking hands off of her, now!" Damon said roughly through clenched teeth. Grayson stared at Damon as he gripped Elena's arm.

"Boy, you'd better take a big step back. You might be someone here, but I am her father. You are just the guy she's fucking." He said bitterly. Elena tried to jerk her arm out of her father's grasp as she felt the tears begin to drop down onto her cheeks but he held tight. She moved back carefully closer to Damon and prayed that this was all just a bad dream.

"Let me go Dad." Elena said as she tried to once again remove her arm from his tight grasp. In a quick movement, Damon let go of Elena's hand and before she knew it was on the other side of her. He grabbed her father by the collar of the shirt and pushed him backward into the table.

"I said let her go. If you don't get your hands off of her right fucking now, I will get them off for you." Damon said roughly as his cobalt blue orbs blazed in his eyes. Grayson turned his head to the side and slowly released Elena's arm.

"Can I get someone over here please?" Grayson called toward the staff of the restaurant, as people began to turn around in their chairs and look to the spectacle that was unfolding at their table. Elena looked down.

"Damon, it's OK." She said quietly. Damon shook his head and before he knew it a man in a white pressed shirt and black dress pants approached the table.

"Is there a problem here sir?" He asked and looked at Damon as he held Grayson's shirt tightly in his hands.

"Yes, this man has threatened me. I would like you to call the police." Grayson said as he looked toward the man. The man looked at Damon.

"Mr. Salvatore, is there a problem here?" He asked. Damon shook his head slowly.

"No problem. I am just going to escort Mr. Gilbert outside. He seems to have had too much to drink and I want to make sure he gets a cab safely. Does that sound right, Tom?" Damon asked as he stared at Grayson. The man nodded as he clasped his hands together.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore. I was beginning to worry about this obviously intoxicated man driving, myself. Please take him outside and….take care of him." Tom said with a slight smile. Grayson looked between the two men with wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? He has threatened me! He is holding me by the throat. I demand you call the police!" He yelled. Elena fought a smile as she moved slowly from Damon's side.

"I will be waiting for you in the car while you get my father to his cab. It was a pleasure as always to see you Dad. I am glad to know at least with the convention that there are a lot of doctors in town." She said sarcastically with a smile and then turned and began walking from the table. Tom turned slowly and nodded as he followed Elena out of the main dining room. As Grayson watched them leave he felt his body tighten and fear wash over him.

"Let's get you outside, Mr. Gilbert." Damon said quickly as he dropped his collar and then threw some money on the table. Grayson picked up his coat nervously and then slowly walked toward the back door with Damon close behind.

Elena stood outside of the restaurant and waited as the car was pulled around. She thanked the valet after he gave her the keys, handed him a folded stack of bills, and then slowly slipped into the passenger seat. A few minutes later Damon quickly opened the door and slid in next to her. He turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot without saying a word. His jet black hair was tousled and his white dress shirt had a few buttons undone, but other than that he looked just the same as when she had left the restaurant. Elena looked down and began to twist her fingers in her lap.

"Everything alright?" She asked quietly. Damon nodded.

"Yep. Are you alright?" He asked as he reached his hand over and touched her arm. Elena nodded and smiled as she felt the warmth of his touch on her chilled skin. Even after the evening they had been through, feeling his touch always made her feel safe.

"Yes, thank you. Did my Dad…get into a cab alright?" She asked as she turned and looked at Damon. Damon nodded, but kept his jaw tight. He didn't look at her, but kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Yes he did. We had a little chat and then he headed back to his hotel. I don't think you have to worry about him being such an ass anymore." He said quickly. Elena finally let the smile that had been threatening to appear, twist onto her lips. She knew she should've been more upset about everything that had happened that night, but seeing her father again finally gave her the closure she had needed to realize that the decision her mother had made all those years ago was the right one.

"You didn't kill him, did you Damon?" She asked with a slight laugh. Damon smiled and let out a sigh as he threaded his fingers between hers.

"No, I didn't kill him. I merely let him see the error of his ways." He said with a smirk as his body eased more into the seat. Elena nodded.

"Thank you Damon. I couldn't have done this without you." She said as she gripped his hand tightly in hers. Damon nodded and slid both their hands over the bare skin of her thigh.

"I will think of a way for you to repay me for my bravery." He said with a smile as he winked. Elena laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure you will Mr. Salvatore." She said in a slightly deeper voice. Damon nodded as he rubbed his fingers against her skin. Elena felt her temperature rise slightly as he touched her.

"I'm very creative, don't you worry Ms. Gilbert." He laughed and then turned onto the interstate.

Later that night, Elena found herself wide awake as she laid in the large king sized bed that she and Damon now shared. She reached over to the other side of the bed and only found empty space. She rolled slowly onto her side and looked toward the bedside table. The digital clock read three o'clock AM. Slowly, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood and pulled a long black silk robe over her body and made her way down the hall to look for Damon.

Elena moved quietly through the long hallway upstairs and found it and all the rooms empty. She slowly made her way down the spiral staircase and still could not seem to find Damon. Finally, she heard the low thump of music coming from the basement. She moved through the hall and opened the basement door and slowly moved down the stairs. One she reached the bottom of the stairs she followed the sound of the music to the door of the small gym that Damon seemed to always hide in when he was stressed. Slowly, she opened the door, peaked in and saw Damon lying on his back on the bench press lifting a heavy bar bell above his head slowly but steadily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her body as she moved closer to him.

"Exercising at three am? Don't you ever sleep?" Elena asked as she stopped at Damon's feet in front of the bench. She saw Damon smile as he raised the bar into place above his head. He slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath as a grin twisted over his lips. Elena felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him. Damon sat on the bench breathing heavily in just a pair of basketball shorts and his signature smirk. His raven hair lay in wet tangles on his head and fell perfectly around his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead down his face and ran down the long beautiful muscles of his neck and chest. His eyes shone brightly, but exhaustion loomed behind them. He tilted his head as he noticed her staring at him.

"Sleep is overrated sweetheart. Speaking of, what are you doing up? Didn't I tire you out earlier?" He asked with a smile as he ran his fingers through his damp tresses. Elena smiled as she let out a breath and shifted her weight to the side and put her hand on her hip.

"I did miss you Mr. Salvatore. That bed is too big for me to sleep all by my lonesome." She said in a flirtatious tone as she raised her eyes to his. Damon nodded and slowly pushed himself from the bench. He slowly moved toward Elena and she felt her heart begin to beat faster the closer he got to her.

"That's true, but when I left you to sleep, I know I left you in less than this." He said in a low voice as he finally reached her. Elena smiled as she felt Damon's hand move to the knot of her robe. She swallowed thickly and looked up at him.

"Well I had to put something on to come find you." She said softly. Damon shook his head as he quickly untied the knot and let her silk robe fall open.

"You never have to wear clothes in this house baby." He said as he reached his hand inside her robe and slid his hand around the soft curve of her hip and pulled her flush against him. Elena gasped as she felt him hard against her through his basketball shorts.

"Looks like you missed me too." Elena said in almost a whisper as she pressed herself against the hard contours of Damon's body. He nodded as he looked over her and licked his lips.

"It is impossible not to miss you, Elena. Come here." He said in a lower voice as he reached his other hand inside her robe and pulled her even tighter to his body. Elena looked up through her lashes and quickly felt Damon's lips crash down on hers. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip past her lips and into her wet mouth. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her off the ground. She tangled her legs around him as he moved her toward the wall behind them.

In an instant Elena felt her back hit the cool glass of the mirrored wall behind her. She gasped as Damon deepened his kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair. He kissed her harder as he ground her body against the wall.

"Do you enjoy people always doing what you say Damon?" She asked breathlessly as she tore herself away from Damon's warm lips. Damon smiled as he began to leave a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her chin and the long delicate expanse of her throat.

"I enjoy getting what I want, yes." He said as his breath hit the hallow of Elena's neck.

"What is it you want then?" Elena asked as she slid her hand down the length of Damon's chest and tight muscled stomach. Damon gently ran his teeth over the softness of her collarbone.

"I want you Elena. I want you more than anything." He said as he pressed her harder against the cool glass. Elena felt chills run over her body as she continued to run her fingers down to the top of Damon's shorts. Slowly, she slipped her hand into the waistband and wrapped her fingers around Damon's hard length. Damon growled against her skin as he quickly shrugged his shorts down. Elena tightened her grip on his shoulders and shuddered as she felt him slowly push himself inside of her.

"God, Damon." Elena moaned as she leaned her head back against the glass. Damon wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and then pulled himself deeper inside of her. Elena held back a scream and closed her eyes as she felt the waves of heat move through her body.

"You feel so fucking amazing." Damon moaned as he started to move deeper inside her.

Elena felt as if her world was spinning as Damon moved inside of her. Every movement he made she felt deep within her. Every breath he took she felt hit her skin and the feeling of his body wrapped so tightly around hers made her feel as if they weren't two people making love, but one sole being.

Slowly, Elena raised her head and looked over Damon's shoulder to the mirrored wall on the other side of them. The vision of Damon moving against her with her body tangled around his was intoxicating and that along with the feeling of him inside her completely overwhelmed her. She dug her fingernails deep into Damon's shoulders as she felt her body tighten and waves of pleasure begin to move over her.

"Mmmm….God that feels so good." Elena moaned as she pulled her body tighter around Damon's. Damon pushed her harder against the glass and quickened his pace as he rocked against her body. The room spun around Elena as pleasure began to wash over her. The sound of her body hitting the mirror behind her filled her ears and the smell of Damon's skin consumed her. In that moment she felt as if life was perfect, but in an instant everything changed.

Before Elena knew it the spinning room that had made her feel filled with desire only moments before, all of a sudden spun so fast she couldn't focus her eyes. The feeling of Damon against her made her body hot in a way that caused cold chills to break out over her skin. The pressure from Damon's body against hers made her stomach churn and suddenly she felt as if she was going to completely lose it.

"Damon, slow down." Elena murmured as the room continued to spin faster around her. Damon slowed slightly and moved his head to look at her.

"That feel better?" He asked as he moved slower, but pushed deeper inside of her. Elena tried to focus on his eyes, but patches of darkness filled her vision.

"Damon, stop." She whispered as she clutched his shoulders. Damon tilted his head and stared at her, a sudden look of disbelief flooded through his eyes.

"Really?" He asked sounding almost amused. Elena nodded and quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Damon really, please stop I gotta….just let me down please." Elena said as she felt the bile rising in her throat. Damon stopped moving and slowly slid away from her and set her gently on the floor.

"Elena, are you alright?" He asked breathlessly as he studied her face. Elena nodded as she quickly started moving toward the gym door.

"I'm sorry Damon, I just…oh God." Elena said quickly with an apologetic face as she began to run from the room. Damon slowly pulled up his basketball shorts and then followed her out of the room. He looked down the hall and followed the sounds of Elena's pain to the bathroom around the corner. As he opened the door he saw Elena emptying the contents of her stomach into the small porcelain toilet. Damon knelt down beside her and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Wow, I'm that good huh?" He joked as he started to rub his hands over her back. Elena nodded and tried to muster a smile as the nausea began to subside and took in a deep breath as she tried to steady herself. She turned and looked at Damon.

"I am so sorry; I guess something I ate at the restaurant must have upset my stomach." Elena said quickly. Damon nodded, but then tilted his head toward her.

"It's OK sweetie, but you didn't eat anything at the restaurant Elena. Maybe you have the flu or something. I probably haven't been letting you get enough rest; I mean being with me every night for over a month has to be exhausting." He said with a laugh as he smirked at her. Elena smiled and nodded but then suddenly froze. Her eyes widened as she stared at Damon and the smile vanished from her face. Fear washed over her body and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as he ran his fingers down her cheek. Elena didn't answer; she just stared at Damon as if she'd seen a ghost. The only words she heard ringing in her ears were, _every night for over a month._

_**Please read and review, reading your amazing reviews (good or bad) help me to write better and faster. I appreciate the support and sorry again about the delay, I promise to post faster from now on! Click that button everyone! **_


	18. Chapter 17: Moving At The Speed of Life

**Chapter 17: Moving At The Speed of Life**

"_Life happens, when you're busy making other plans."_

Elena quickly shifted her car into park and before she even had her keys out of the ignition, she was out the door. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the still darkened parking lot and into the dimly lit drugstore. Damon had left for work only about thirty minutes before and as soon as his tail lights had faded down the highway, she had jumped into her car and booked it out of there. Now, she found herself running through the aisles of a small unoccupied drugstore looking for the one thing that she did not think she would need to look for until much later in her life.

Ironically, Elena eventually found herself in the aisle that read _Family Planning._ Did the owners of this store not realize that most people that found themselves in this particular aisle, especially at six-thirty in the morning, probably weren't there because of superior family planning? Elena shook her head; she could debate with herself about the store owner's thoughts later, right now she needed to focus on the task at hand.

It took Elena nearly a half an hour to sort through the endless selection of pregnancy tests in front of her. After almost having a nervous breakdown in the deserted aisle, she finally just grabbed a handful of boxes and moved quickly toward the register. She threw the tests on the counter in front of the obviously hung over cashier and quickly began to rummage through her purse for her wallet.

"That'll be twenty eight fifty." The lanky man behind the register said with a smile that he was obviously trying to hide. Elena nodded, handed him some waded up bills and collected her bag as she started hurriedly making her way back toward the door.

"Ma'am, your change?" The man questioned as he called after her. Elena shook her head as she continued moving.

"Keep it." She yelled and then flew back out into the parking lot.

About forty-five minutes later, Elena found herself sitting on the bathroom floor with her hands clamped tightly over her eyes. She had purposely drank about three bottles of water between the drug store and the house to ensure that once she arrived, she would be able get this over with right away. As soon as she unlocked the door, she ran through the house and into the downstairs bathroom. She proceeded to hurriedly dump out her shopping bag and immediately empty her bladder onto all four of the pregnancy tests…you could never be too sure. All of the tests now sat on the bathroom sink and Elena was trying to pull herself together in preparation to look at them, but she had already sat there for over ten minutes and had yet to find the courage to uncover her eyes.

If they were negative, she had already promised God that she would never have sex again. She was going to simply explain to Damon that they would have to find other ways to express their love, she was becoming a nun and that was that. When she had been a little girl her grandmother had warned her about the dangers of having sex before marriage and now she suddenly wished she had listened to her. Sure, her grandmother had also told her it would kill her and that wasn't exactly true, but being pregnant at twenty-three after only being in a relationship for a little over a month was certainly close enough in her eyes. So in honor of her grandmother and God she vowed she would never have sex again, as long as the tests were negative.

If the tests were positive, she was going to cry. That was a no brainer. She was going to sit on the floor, cry, and then lock herself in the bathroom so that she never had to face the anger that she knew would be waiting for her once Damon found out. How could she have been so stupid? She had been on the pill, but she knew it wasn't one hundred percent and to be truthful she and Damon had never used a condom, ever. She was twenty-three years old, she knew better than this, she always used a condom with Stefan and suddenly she falls into bed with Damon and forgets everything she learned in Sex Ed. That was it; it was Damon's fault, definitely. Damon was too good looking, he was too smooth talking, he was too good with his hands….and tongue….and oh god, now was not the time for this. Elena took in a deep breath, she knew she had to look at the tests and she needed to look at them now because waiting was only making it worse.

Slowly, Elena reached up from the bathroom floor and pulled the first test off of the counter. She held her breath and carefully opened one eye.

"Oh my god." Elena said quietly as she stared down at the plus sign that seemed to taunt her from the thin white stick. Quickly, she shook her head and set the test on the floor. It had been a mistake, she was certain of it. Pregnancy tests weren't always accurate and this one obviously wasn't, she had gotten a defective one.

Slowly, Elena reached back up to the counter and picked up the second test and looked down timidly once again. Two blue lines were staring back at her and she let the test drop to the floor as she felt her body begin to shake. Shakily, she stood and looked down at the remaining two tests that sat on the porcelain counter top. It was unanimous….she was pregnant and totally screwed.

Shock was a word that could not begin to even describe an ounce of what Elena was feeling as she once again sat down onto the cool bathroom floor. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She and Damon had been together only a little over a month and she had only been living with him for three short weeks. She was twenty-three years old and now she was pregnant…no she wasn't pregnant, she was knocked up. She was knocked up by a man who could easily buy and sell half of New York and a man that happened to be the brother of her most recent ex-boyfriend. This looked bad, this looked really bad. She knew exactly what everyone was going to think when they found out about this. Everyone would think she had trapped Damon and they would think that this had been her whole plan all along. Use one Salvatore to get to the other and then take him for all he was worth. They would say she was a gold digger, they would say she was just like her mother.

Elena dropped her head onto her knees and felt her hands become slick with sweat as her heart dropped into her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to do. Everything had been going so perfectly between her and Damon the past few weeks and now she had to drop this on him. He had just started a new case and she had just gotten a job at the New York Post, it was a time in their lives when they needed to focus on work and each other and now she was going to have a baby? No, this couldn't happen, she couldn't do this.

After sitting on the floor in tears for over an hour, Elena finally picked up her cell phone from the cold tiling of the bathroom floor. She pressed "3" on her speed dial and waited as the phone rang painfully loud in her ear.

"Hello stranger!" A bubbly voice chirped onto the line. Elena smiled as she dropped her head back against the wall and took in a deep breath.

"Caroline, I'm in trouble." She said as she closed her eyes. There was a silence.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you and Damon have a fight?" Caroline asked with sudden concern in her voice. Elena shook her head as if Caroline could see her.

"No, no it's not that. It's…" She stopped, the words wouldn't even come out of her mouth, and it was as if they choked her as they tried to escape her throat.

"What Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked. Elena took another long deep breath.

"Care, I'm pregnant." She whispered softly. There was a long pause on the line.

"Oh my god." Caroline said quickly.

"Yeah, that's kind of what I said." Elena said slowly as she felt a fresh tear roll down her cheek.

"What did Damon say?" Caroline asked.

"He doesn't know." Elena replied, another long silence.

"What do you think he will say?" Caroline questioned timidly. Elena let out a sigh.

"I have no idea. All I know is he is going to be upset, obviously. We have been together like a month and all of a sudden I am pregnant! People are supposed to be together for years, get married and then have babies. Not be together a month and have a baby, I'm not ready, we're not ready. This wasn't how this was supposed to go!" She huffed as her heart pounded in her chest and panic began to rush through her veins. Caroline sighed.

"Calm down Elena, it's going to be alright. You have to remember though; you and Damon haven't just been together for a month. You have been friends for seventeen years and dancing around the idea of being together for seven years. He knows you better than anyone else and I think he will take this better than you think. You just have to tell him and then tackle it together. He might be an ass sometimes Elena, but he's a good man and for you he would do anything." Caroline said in one breath and finally sighed. Elena felt her stomach begin to churn as she actually thought of what it would be like to explain this to Damon. She couldn't seem to get it through her own head, how was she going to get it through his?

"I can't be pregnant Caroline." Elena said softly.

"But you are, sweetie. Please, talk to Damon. I am here for you no matter what and if you need me, I will fly out and stay with you. But, right now you need to talk to him, Elena. Damon is the only one that can truly help you through this." Caroline soothed sweetly.

"I will, call me later?" Elena asked as she started to push herself from the bathroom floor with an unsteady hand.

"You will be my first call once I'm off. Take it easy sweetie, everything is going to be fine." Caroline said softly. Elena nodded.

"Thanks Care, I'll talk to you later." She said quickly and in a second she was gone.

Elena stood in the bathroom staring down at the small lines that had in one instant changed her life. She thought about how only a week ago her biggest problem was the idea of seeing her father again. Now she had to tell the man that she was in love with, but had only been dating for a month, that he was going to be a father. Everything was spinning out of control so fast and she had no idea how to fix any of it.

It had been hours since Elena had pried herself off of the bathroom floor. By the time she saw Damon's car pull into the darkened driveway, she had forgotten how long she had been sitting on the roof. She watched nervously as he parked his car, got out slowly and retrieved his briefcase from the backseat. She listened as he made his way through the house calling her name and was tempted to go inside to answer, but too terrified of facing him to get herself to move. Her decision was quickly made for her however, when she heard the window behind her open.

"Don't jump, that concrete is harder than it looks." Damon joked as he crawled out of the window and slowly stepped onto the roof. Elena nodded, but she didn't turn around.

"I'm not gonna jump, I just needed some air." She said slowly as she let out a sigh. Damon walked carefully across the dark shingles and then sat down next to Elena. She turned slightly and smiled as she saw his beautiful profile in the moonlight. He smiled back at her and reached out and tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here in the cold?" He asked as his eyes scanned her face for answers. Elena dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Damon, there is something that I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it." She said softly. Damon moved his hand from her face slowly, but kept his gaze locked on her.

"Well, that is one of my least favorite sentences to hear from a woman, but shoot. What's going on?" He asked with a grin as he watched her. Elena swallowed, she felt her heart begin to beat harder in her chest and her stomach twisted tightly as she tried to find the words that seemed to suddenly escape her.

"Damon…I'm…." She started, but quickly closed her eyes. Damon reached his hand back over to hers and curled his fingers around her trembling skin.

"Elena, whatever it is you need to tell me, you can. It can't be that bad, hell, I had a man tell me he gutted his wife today, nothing can top that." He said with a low laugh. Elena smiled as tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned and looked up into the icy blue pools that searched her face for any clue to why she was so upset. She took in a deep breath and squeezed his hand, hoping that once the words left her mouth he wouldn't pull away.

"Damon, I'm pregnant." She said softly as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks. Damon stared at her. It wasn't necessarily disbelief on his face and it wasn't anger, it was exactly what she had seen in the mirror hours before…shock.

"You're what?" He asked quietly in a hoarse voice. Elena dropped her head and tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape her throat.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I never thought this would happen. I was on the pill; it wasn't supposed to happen while I was on the pill. I figured we were safe and then this week I started feeling strange and then last night, I mean I practically threw up on you while we were having sex." She cried as she quickly dropped his hand and covered her face. Damon let out a sigh.

"Elena, calm down it's alright. Are you sure though? I mean you could just have the flu or something?" He asked as she felt his body move closer to hers. She nodded, but was too afraid to look up.

"I'm sure. I took four tests. Four. They were all positive. God, I am so sorry." Elena cried into her hands as she pulled her knees into her chest. There was a silence and then she felt Damon's hand sneak between hers and he slowly pulled her hands from her face. He slid his fingers under her chin and then lifted her blurry brown eyes to his electric blue ones. He tilted his head and looked at her as if he were confused.

"Why are you sorry Elena? You didn't exactly get yourself pregnant; I was a big part of this. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly. Elena stared at him, but quickly shook her head.

"I should've been smarter, Damon. I was always smart before. Every guy I have been with besides you I have always used a condom even if I was on the pill. I always made sure we were safe, but with you…" She started, but she couldn't finish. She didn't need to try to justify this or make it sound romantic, she had screwed up, and they just needed to leave it at that. Damon stared at her, his fingers still holding her face.

"With me, what Elena?" He asked softly. Elena let out a ragged breath and felt the tears roll down her face once again.

"I just could never imagine anything between us. When I'm with you I just…I want to be as close to you as possible. I never thought of using a condom because for one I thought that the pill was safe enough and two…when I'm with you Damon, I just feel like I'm never close enough." She whispered softly as she tried to look away, suddenly embarrassed of her explanation. Damon stared at her and his eyes softened. He smiled slightly and rubbed his fingers over her cheek and down her jaw.

"Elena, from the moment that I first touched you, I never thought that we were close enough. You were not the only one responsible for making sure that we were protected, I should have been responsible and took care of my end of the deal. Whatever we should've done though, it doesn't matter now. We just need to deal with this together." He said softly. Elena nodded and raised her hand to touch his.

"What are we going to do, Damon? Everyone is going to think I trapped you. We haven't been together barely over a month and now I'm pregnant. You have a job that makes you work like seventy hours a week and I just got a job at The Post. How are we going to do this?" She whispered softly. Damon slowly moved his hand and leaned back against the side of the house. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his already tousled raven hair.

"To be honest Elena, I have no clue what we are going to do. But, I know that I love you and I know that you definitely didn't trap me, you aren't quite that sneaky. We will find a way, we will." He said as he smiled softly at her. Elena smiled, but stared at him in disbelief. She must have fallen asleep on the roof and was dreaming. There was no way he was taking news of his girlfriend being unexpectedly pregnant this well.

"I really thought you would be mad, you are taking this surprisingly well." Elena mumbled as she stared at him waiting for him to fade and for her to wake up in a cold sweat. But, he didn't fade; he just sighed and smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you want the truth Elena, I am terrified. I am not exactly what people would think of as quality father material and frankly they are right. I drink too much, I work too much, and I'm cocky and incredibly controlling. I have a horrible temper, drive recklessly and to be completely truthful I sneak a cigarette at least once a week to calm my nerves." He started as he looked out into the distance. Elena smiled at his confession. Even his flaws made him seem more perfect in her eyes, she didn't understand why, but it was true.

"But when it comes down to it, I am crazy in love with you. We will make this work, it's probably going to give me gray hair, but we will make it work." He said as he turned his gaze to her. Elena smiled.

"You will look very handsome with gray hair. You will be distinguished." She said with a small laugh. Damon smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"How could I not? I mean have you seen this face?" He said with a smirk. Elena laughed and finally felt some of the tension that had been eating at her all day begin to fade into the background. She laid her head on her knees and stared over at Damon. She knew he was terrified; she could see it lurking just behind his beautiful eyes. She knew he would freak out sooner or later, but being the skilled attorney that he was, he could hide his fear much better than she could. Damon smiled as he caught her watching him.

"Come here." He said softly as he lifted his arm to her. Elena smiled and slowly crawled over to where he sat. Damon pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him and leaned his head back against the house as he looked into her scared doe like eyes.

"We will be OK, Elena. I'm scared, but I love you." He said softly and for the first time in all of the years that she had known him, Elena truly saw vulnerability in Damon's eyes. She had seen sadness and grief when his mother had passed, but for the first time ever she saw him actually look vulnerable. She reached down and ran her fingers slowly over his jaw.

"I'm scared too. But, you're the only one I would ever want to be scared like this with." She whispered softly as she felt herself open up to him in a way she never had. She had always been so guarded with letting everyone know exactly what she was feeling and had always been afraid of someone taking advantage of her, but tonight on that roof top she knew she was with someone that would never do that to her.

Damon tilted his head to the side as he watched Elena stare at him, lost in her own thoughts. He gently kissed the inside of her wrist and felt the goose bumps move over her skin as his lips came in contact with her soft flesh. She moved closer to his body and the way she clung to him made him feel whole in the midst of all the chaos.

"Make love to me." She whispered as she ran her fingers over the curve of his lips. Damon smirked as his slid his hands down her sides and to the softness of her hips.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess?" He asked sarcastically, but there was already a hint of lust just edging his voice and Elena could feel him hard against her core. She smiled as she leaned down toward his lips.

"Well, it's not like I can get pregnant again. That ship has kind of already sailed." She said with a smile. Damon smiled and leaned up and grazed his lips against hers.

"Well in that case…" He started as he began to lower his hands slightly. Elena smiled as she ran her hands down his chest and toward the top of his pants. Damon smiled against her mouth as he slid his hands around her waist, but before his hands moved any lower he stopped. Elena pulled away from his lips and looked at him, concerned reality had finally hit him and that he was about ready to freak out and run.

Instead, as Elena looked down into Damon's eyes she noticed that his humored expression was gone and had been replaced with a soft serious look that she had never seen before. She felt Damon's hands slide slowly down the long expanse of her torso and finally stop to rest on her lower stomach. Elena felt her heart begin to speed up in her chest as Damon softly pressed his hands against the thin material of her shirt.

"We're having a baby." He whispered softly against her lips. Elena stared at him as emotions unknown to her rushed through her veins. Slowly she nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes once again.

"We're going to have a baby." She repeated back to him. Damon let out a breath as he slipped his hand under her shirt and let the warmth of his hand settle against her bare skin.

"You're having _my_ baby." He whispered as he looked at her and swallowed. Elena stared into his cobalt blue eyes and felt a connection spark between them that she had never felt before. Something burned between them now that was much deeper than anything she had ever felt before and it was so beautiful and pure that it made her body tremble.

"I'm having _your_ baby, Damon." She whispered. Damon nodded as his eyes stayed locked on hers and slid his hands back over her sides and up the length of her body. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips against his. He kissed her passionately and with every move of his mouth she felt a love that she didn't know existed sink into her every pore.

Slowly, Elena reached down and undid the button of Damon's dress pants. She quickly freed him from his pants as he slid her skirt up the length of her thighs. Their breathing became erratic as their need for each other grew and before another word could be spoken, Elena felt Damon deep inside of her.

"Damon…" She moaned as she moved slowly on top of him. Damon groaned as he dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her tight against his body. He hungrily ran his lips over her chest and neck and yet never left her mouth for too long. His hands roamed her body and with every move of her hips he brought her closer to him.

"God, I love you." Damon moaned as he pulled her against him harder and watched her eyes shut as she shook from the pleasure that his touch gave her.

"I love you too, you feel so good." Elena moaned as she let her head fall back and ecstasy sweep over her body. Slowly, she raised her head and once again stared into the cobalt blue eyes that now held her entire world. She moved her body against him and with every second that passed she felt a little bit more of the fear that she had felt since she had been in the bathroom that morning fade away. She hadn't planned this and to be honest, up until about an hour ago, she hadn't wanted this, but in that moment she wanted it all. She wanted Damon, she wanted this life with him and she wanted the baby that they had created together. A part of him was growing inside of her now and as they made love on the roof that night, she finally felt as close to him as she had always wanted to be.

**Please read and review! I am so sorry this took me so long to update, but I wanted to wait until the creative ideas really flowed because I am attached to this story and don't want to mess it up, lol. Please read and review and let me know what you think, your thoughts really inspire me and I appreciate the comments and reviews greatly. I will try to respond to them more too. Click the button below, thank you everyone! Nikki **


	19. Chapter 18: The Unexpected

**Chapter 18: The Unexpected**

"_I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." –When Harry Met Sally_

Elena's stomach churned furiously as she tapped her fingernails rhythmically against the cool leather interior of Damon's car. It had been nearly a month since the night on the roof that had changed their lives forever and since then life had seemed to move around Elena in a quick blur of motion that seemed to happen without her.

Shortly after she had found out about her pregnancy, Elena had started her job with the New York Post. She had been hired as a contributing editor and quickly learned that meant that she contributed her ideas and someone else used them in their pieces. She also realized that meant that she was a glorified coffee maker and errand runner. Her boss seemed to scrutinize her every move and most of the people in her office looked past her as if she wasn't there, they all knew who her boyfriend was and all assumed that he was the reason why she was there. It took a mere ten minutes to realize she definitely wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore and about ten more to realize that she actually missed it.

To add to the stress of the new life that was forming around her, Damon had started a new case the same week that the news had dropped about her pregnancy. He was handling a very high profile murder case that took more time than he seemed to have. He spent his days in court and his nights hunched over his desk working furiously over the stacks of papers that grew higher with every passing day. Elena tried her best to support him when she was home by cooking him dinner and bringing him bourbon as she noticed the stress building behind his blue eyes, but sometimes just standing behind him and gently massaging her fingers into the tense muscles of his shoulders seemed to be the only thing that calmed him.

But, with all the stress that moved through their lives as work and life exploded around them, Elena had never been more terrified of anything than the moment she was speeding toward at that very second. Damon had insisted they return to Mystic Falls for the weekend of the Founder's Day party and see their families while they both had the time to do it. Elena had agreed, but knew deep down that if she stepped foot in that town, by the time she left the world would know about her pregnancy and the rumors and opinions would begin to spread like wildfire. She no longer feared her pregnancy like she had that day on the bathroom floor, but she did, however, fear her mother and that woman was definitely going to have words to say about all of this.

"You're going to break your nails off if you tap any harder over there." Damon quipped sarcastically as he smiled from the driver's seat. Elena pulled herself from her thoughts and turned to look at Damon as she carefully pulled her hands into her lap.

"Sorry, just a little nervous I guess." She said quickly as she began to twist her fingers in her lap and tap her foot against the floor mat. Damon nodded carefully as his eyes returned back to the highway.

"You know we don't have to tell everyone right now if you don't want to. We can wait and tell them whenever you are ready, we still have eight months." He said with a laugh. Elena smiled, but shook her head.

"No, I need to tell my mom. I have nothing to be ashamed about and so I should be able to tell her this without worrying that she is going to cause a scene. I guess, I just worry about…" She started, but she really didn't want to finish her sentence. She didn't want Damon to realize how petty she really had become at this point. Damon's smile faded and he sighed.

"You're worried about what everyone will think." He said in a very matter of fact tone as he leaned his head back against his headrest. Elena looked town and twisted her fingers together slightly faster.

"I know that probably makes me sound ridiculous." She mumbled to herself. Damon smiled and shook his head.

"No, it makes you sound human Elena. It's fine to worry about what your parents think, but in the end it is your life. No matter what your mother thinks about us or the baby it doesn't change anything, at least not for me." He said as he stared out over the highway. Elena turned her gaze from her overworked fingers to Damon's profile. She smiled for the first time since she had been in the car that day as she admired the beauty of the man that she had loved for longer than she could remember. Slowly, she reached her hand across the center console that separated their bodies and slid her hand onto Damon's jean clad thigh. He turned his head toward her and smiled as he met her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"It doesn't change anything for me either Damon…not a thing." She said softly. Damon nodded and then dropped one of his hands from the steering wheel and intertwined his fingers with Elena's. He raised her small hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin on the back of her hand. He knew that this trip back to Mystic Falls was the last thing that Elena wanted to do, but deep down they both knew they had to do it. Their families would find out sooner or later about the baby and after years of experience, Damon was sure sooner was definitely better than later especially now.

After a few more hours on the highway and a short nap, Elena finally opened her tired eyes in fear as she felt the car come to a stop. She took in a long deep breath preparing for the vision of her mother's house, but felt confusion wash over her as she looked out the window and found herself in the small parking lot of the Mystic Falls Cemetery just on the edge of town. Elena turned her head and stared at Damon who was slowly pulling his keys out of the car's ignition. She titled her head to the side as she studied Damon's expression that now seemed unreadable and suddenly realized exactly why they were there.

"Do you want me to wait in the car while you…?" She started to ask, but stopped as Damon began to shake his head. He looked up at her and his soft cobalt blue eyes nearly turned her to jelly as they seemed to stare into somewhere deep inside of her.

"I want you to come with me Elena, she would want to see you probably more than me." He said with a smirk. Elena smiled softly.

"I highly doubt that Damon." She whispered. Damon nodded and then reached for his door and slowly stepped out into the orange glow of the mid afternoon sun.

Damon walked slowly through the yellowing fall grass of the cemetery and led Elena behind him by the hand. He hadn't been to see his mother's grave since the day he had left Mystic Falls after her funeral and now that he was back in town he knew she was the first stop he needed to make for many reasons. After a few minutes of walking through the eerily silent distance that surrounded them, Damon stopped in front of a large beautiful marble headstone that was adorned with beautiful bright flowers. He knew his father must have been their recently since all the flowers looked relatively new and he wondered to himself how often his father had sat alone at that stone since he'd been gone.

"Hi, Mom." Damon whispered as he stared down at the stone that his mother's body lay beneath. Elena squeezed his hand, but remained silent next to his side. They stood in silence for a few moments as Damon fought back the tears he had been avoiding while in New York, but finally he released Elena's hand and turned toward her.

"Elena, I brought you here today because there is something that I want to talk to you about and this was the only place that I could think of that was right. God, this is going to seem morbid, but I need you to please hear me out, alright?" He asked in an almost desperate voice. Elena stared at him in silence for a moment and then finally nodded her head. She couldn't imagine what Damon would want to talk to her about when he had came there to visit his mother, but she wasn't about to object when he seemed so unusually fragile.

"I'm here for whatever you need to talk about." She said as she prepared for the emotional breakdown that she had been waiting for ever since his mother had passed away and they had returned to New York. Damon nodded as he took in a deep breath and before Elena knew what was happening she watched as Damon sunk down to one knee in front of her and took her hand. She stared at him in confusion as she felt her breathing begin to pick up.

"Damon what are you…?" She started to ask, but before she could finish Damon began.

"Elena, the past few months have been the best months of my entire life barring what happened with my Mom. After that day that I left you on Bonnie's doorstep I never thought I would find true happiness again and I had resigned myself to the fact that my work would bring me my only happiness and that was the life I was destined to have. Then you blew back into my life in that purple dress and ever since my entire worldv has changed. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you and being with you makes me feel like I'm not just an attorney with a reputation to protect, but a man." He said as he finally took a breath and cleared his throat. Elena felt her legs begin to shake as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You are a man Damon, you are a wonderful man." She whispered softly. Damon let out a breath and then looked down before he continued.

"I have only been that man since you came back to me Elena, and that is why I brought you here today…there's something I need to ask you." He said slowly. Elena swallowed thickly.

"Something you wanted to ask me in a cemetery?" She asked with a small smile trying to lighten the mood before she fell over. Damon smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I made a promise to my mom about this one and you know I keep my promises Miss Gilbert." He said with a light sarcasm. Elena tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Promise to what?" She asked. Damon swallowed and for the first time Elena saw anxiety cloud his beautiful blue eyes.

"Promise that she would be the first person to know when I found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said softly. Elena swallowed again and felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest. Her mind raced and she finally realized exactly what was happening.

"Damon…if this is because…." She started, but Damon shook his head quickly and a stern look moved across his face as he dismissed her thought.

"Elena, I wanted to be with you forever far before that pregnancy test came out positive so never ever think that is why I am asking you this. I am in love with you Elena and I want you to be my wife." He said as he dipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Elena's legs shook harder beneath her as Damon opened the box and lifted it next to her trembling hand. A beautiful princess cut diamond sat in a perfect platinum setting just inches from her fingertips. It was intricate, classic, and beautiful…just like Damon.

"Marry me Elena, not because you're pregnant but because you love me and because I am hopelessly in love with you." He said as his eyes burned brightly into hers. Elena let out a breath and as the air left her lips, tears began to spill down her cheeks. Fear flashed through Damon's eyes, but it was quickly replaced with relief as he saw a smile break out over Elena's lips as she nodded her head.

"Yes Damon. I will marry you, God yes." Elena whispered as she fell to her knees and joined him in the grass. Damon smiled and let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the diamond ring from the box and slid it slowly onto Elena's long thin finger. Tears poured down Elena's face as she watched Damon's fingers shake slightly as he put the ring in place and then finally return his gaze to hers.

"I love you Elena, I promise I will never leave you alone ever again. I will spend my life trying to make you happy." He said as he stared into her teary doe eyes. Elena nodded and moved closer to him.

"I love you too Damon, I have always loved you and I always will." She whispered as she pulled him closer to her and crushed her mouth against his in a loving kiss that sealed their hearts promise.

After a few more moments on the ground, Damon finally pulled away from Elena and slowly pulled them both to their feet. He smiled at her as he held her hand in his and then turned his gaze back to the large stone that sat before them. He reached his free hand out and ran it over the smooth top of the marble stone and let out a ragged breath.

"I love you Mom…thank you." He whispered as he stared at the flowers and engraved lettering of his mother's name that stared back at him. Elena wiped her eyes and fell silent as she allowed Damon to share this moment with the memory of his mother.

It took a few minutes, but slowly Damon pulled his gaze from his mother's grave. He ran his fingers through his thick onyx hair and let out a sigh as he stepped back.

"Well, I do believe we have a party to get to." He said with a smirk as he squeezed Elena's hand. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Do we have to? Why ruin such a beautiful day?" She moaned as she closed her eyes and imagined the evening she had in store for her at her mother's hands. Damon laughed quietly as he slowly began to pull them back toward the parking lot that sat on the opposite end of the cemetery.

"We are founding families Elena; of course we have to go. How could they have a party without the most attractive couple in town?" He asked with a smile. Elena groaned as she followed behind him dragging her feet slightly.

"Would now be a good time to try to seduce you? Why go to the party with my mom when we could just celebrate our wonderful news in the back of your car?" She asked in a humored but desperate tone. Damon laughed as they reached the parking lot and he turned toward her as he lifted one of his brows at her.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you in a cemetery just so you don't have to see your mother?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at her. Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"Maybe." She said in a sweet girlish tone. Damon laughed and shook his head.

"That's morbid, you know that right?" He asked as he moved toward the passenger side of the car to open the door for her. Elena let out a sigh and smiled.

"Morbid? Coming from the man that just proposed to me in a cemetery, I don't think you have any room to talk." She said with a small laugh. Damon smiled and moved closer to her so that his face was just inches from hers. Elena felt her breath catch in her throat immediately and her knees feel weak once again.

"You said yes, didn't you?" He asked seductively. Elena smiled and moved slightly closer to his lips.

"How could I say no? You are the best attorney in New York." She said with a smile as she softly ran her lips over his. Damon smiled and lifted his hand and ran the soft pad of his thumb just over the soft curve of Elena's bottom lip.

"You can sweet talk me all you want sweetie, but you are getting in this car and we are going to see your mother." He said sweetly as his cobalt blue eyes danced with life. Elena let out a sigh as she slowly tore her body from Damon's and slowly lowered herself into the passenger seat in defeat.

"You are no fun Damon." She said as she pretended to pout and crossed her arms over her chest. Damon laughed and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Oh I'm fun; just wait till we get to your mom's. I'll show you fun." He said as he turned and finally shut the door behind her. Elena closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she settled back in her seat. Fun was far from what she expected once she got to her mother's, let alone what she expected once they got to the party.

The drive across town to Elena's mother's house didn't take near as long as Elena had wanted it to and before she knew it Damon's car was pulling into the long driveway that led up to the large white colonial home that Elena was sure one of her mother's recent boyfriends had paid for.

"I'm really scared Damon." Elena finally admitted as she felt her stomach begin to churn once again at the thought of facing her mother and the rest of the town for that matter. Damon nodded and smiled softly as he reached across the car and gently touched the side of her face. Elena closed her eyes and relaxed into the softness of his touch as fear radiated through her.

"I know, but I'm right here and everything is going to be alright." He said quietly. Elena nodded and then slowly moved her hand and opened her door.

Just as Elena closed the car door behind her, she looked up and saw her mother appear in the doorway of her over sized home and smile as she began moving closer to her. She was wearing a white pant suit that made her auburn hair seem even more vibrant in the fading sun. She walked up to her daughter and put her arms around her and squeezed her tightly as she let out a sigh.

"You made it honey. I am so happy you are here, you look radiant." She said as she brushed her fingers through Elena's hair. Elena sighed as she relaxed into her mother's embrace. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as Elena had thought.

"I'm happy to see you too Mom. You look great." Elena said as she slowly pulled away from her mother's embrace and raised her hand to shift her purse onto her shoulder. Miranda froze and stared at her daughter as the smile faded from her lips. Elena felt her heart begin to thud in her chest as she watched her mother's eyes move from her face to the large diamond that protruded from her long thin finger.

"Mom…I…" Elena stuttered as she tried to formulate an explanation for her mother, but it was too late, the look in Miranda's eyes was far past explanations. Miranda let out a sigh as she stepped back from her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So Elena, when are you due?" She asked in a condescending voice as she smiled sarcastically. Elena felt her heart drop into her stomach as she recognized the cold woman re-emerge that she had been trying to avoid since she was a teenager. Elena took in a long deep breath as she stared at her mother and straightened her stance. In that moment she knew she was no longer the little girl in the car that was afraid of everything, she was a woman who was in love and as much as her mother might hate it, she was not running this time.

**Is anybody still with me? God, I am so sorry this took me so incredibly long to update but my writers block has been horrible and I didn't just want to churn out crap for you all to read so here it is. I think just maybe my muse has returned! What did you all think? Please let me know, read and review and keep reading I am trying to update as much of my stuff as possible since it's been so long. Click the button! Nikki **


End file.
